Dragon's Song (previously titled Dragonfire)
by ThatGirlWithBigEyes
Summary: [OC, AU] Centuries after Daenerys' Conquest, scheming and conspiring has yet to stop. King Rhaelon Targaryen is desperate to keep it controlled, going as far as ending the Dragon's pure bloodline. Prince Daemon and Princess Maegara thought the game of thrones was a game they've won since birth, but soon they see that it's a game of love and obsession far deadlier than they thought.
1. Decisions

CHAPTER 1

"Maegara?" After the thief had been dragged halfway across the Great Hall and he announced that the court was over, King Rhaelon turned to look at his daughter, who watched the scene from the balcony, standing next to her brother. For a split second, they resembled him and Alysanne when they were children—Daemon tall and clad in black and red, and Maegara fair and in a gown that was just as Targaryen as she was. "May I have a word?"

Despite the distance, he could see his children glance nervously at each other before Maegara walked from the balcony to the stairs and then to the base of where the Iron Throne stood. The small portion of merchants who came to pay court to him had left as soon as he sentenced the thief, but the lords, knights, and ladies from great and lesser houses remained, and smiled and mumbled to his daughter as she tried to pass through.

She bowed at bottom of the base. They had none of that formal courtesy when it was only the family who were present—they were connected by the blood of Aegon the Conqueror, and were not afraid of each other— and Maegara was always the one who took advantage of that, but with a large amount of nobles in the room, Rhaelon was grateful that Maegara remembered her courtesies and bowed like a proper lady. He nodded at his guards as he rose from the Iron Throne, careful not to cringe as he felt a scratch on his breeches, and took her hand as they exited the hall, feeling the eyes of everyone in the room looking at the two.

"I saw you and Daemon when I sentenced the thief," He said reproachfully, but not unkindly. "What did you think about it that made Daemon have to calm you?"

Maegara's beautiful, Valyrian-featured face formed into a scowl. "The black cells for a year, father? I'd rather see his head on the spikes on the morrow."

"We behead those guilty of treason, as well as those who attempt to harm the royal family." Rhaelon pointed out. "Since when has thievery been as heinous as treason?"

"Since he tried to steal grandmother's crown," She replied fiercely. "He _did _harm us—when he tried to steal it."

"But the last time I checked, your grandmother is dead and has no need for a crown." He mused. "And the fact that we have no need to trade our ancestors' crowns for coin makes us very well-off that he did no harm."

"But it is _ours_." She stressed. They entered the courtyard and made their way to the dungeon. By the time they were through crossing the courtyard, Maegara was still going on about the technicality of the thievery being treason. "_Nobody_ steals from the dragon and lives to tell it—they burn for it."

She said the last line with such fiery conviction that Rhaelon had to stop to look at his daughter. At sixteen, Princess Maegara was a fair woman-child pleasing to look at. Her eyes were a light shade of purple that stood out on her pale face with lovely features and wavy white hair that had the faintest shade of gold. She had a slender woman's figure, and the seamstresses his wife had hired for their daughter's gowns made dresses that emphasized that she was no longer a girl but a woman. But there was something else, whether it was the wisdom and fiery, willful spirit in her that blended together to create his daughter or something else, he knew that was the only thing her septas did not teach her.

And for that, Rhaelon was proud of his daughter.

"True," He admitted as they stopped in front of the entrance to the dungeons. "However, a true king knows the difference between acting in the name of justice and acting in the name of his legacy—his family. Don't think that I didn't have half a mind to throw him into the bottom of the dungeon and left him to fend for himself, but that is not how we punish thievery, and what would it look like to have a king imprison one and behead another simply because the latter stole from the king's own household?"

"It wouldn't be fair." She relented, realizing where he stood.

"It wouldn't be fair." He repeated. He opened the door, and they could hear the faint sounds of screaming. "But a while ago, I gave an order in front of the whole court. And what do you know about Kings and orders, Marga?"

She smiled wickedly. "Kings can change their orders."

"Kings can change their orders." He smiled back. "Especially when no one is watching. Now come."

They descended the dungeon in silence, hearing nothing but the sound of their footsteps, the armor of the Kingsguard clanking on the stone, and the screams of the thief, which were getting louder as they descended. Finally, they reached a platform with an open door, where the screaming was at its loudest.

_Dragged here by the gold cloaks, you think he'd stop his wailing when they pulled him out of the Great Hall._Maegara rolled her eyes. The gold cloaks and gaolers bowed before the king and the princess, two of the gold cloaks pushing the thief to the ground.

"Second lesson, Marga." Rhaelon continued in a calm, almost cheery voice that did not fit the dim, dreary, black cells. "As a princess, you have the power to affect someone's life. Well, so do I, your brother, your mother, and everyone else—we all affect each other. But understand this—actions were done for a reason, but you must be ready to face its consequences."

The thief muttered a prayer to the Mother. The black cells were lit only by the few torches that hung on the wall, and Maegara watched as her father looked at the thief indifferently but with the fire exposing the fury in his eyes. "Take this…_creature_…for example. He tried to steal our ancestor's treasured crown. Had he been successful, he would have sold it and lived a comfortable life with his family for the rest of his days…but he wasn't, was he? Now, his action affected us—in a bad way. As you said, Marga—_Nobody steals from the dragon._"

The thief begged louder, and was struck in the face by one of the gold cloaks. Blood sputtered from his mouth, as well as a few teeth, but Maegara dared not cringe. She was a dragon, and dragons did not cringe at the pain of lesser men.

"As royalty," the King continued. "we are entitled to affect many people by the actions we make. What you can say can hurt—but when you plan to hurt others, it is important to ponder on what could happen next."

Rhaelon reached into a pocket on the robe he wore, pulling out his scepter. It was a golden stick nearly a foot long laden with rubies and onyxes, topped with a golden-red three-headed dragon. Everyone knew it was what King Rhaelon loved to hold whenever he sat on the Iron Throne to pass judgment. Maegara noted that her father did not hold the scepter when he passed judgment onto the thief, and gasped as he slowly placed it on her hand, closing her fingers around it.

"This man's family cannot wait a year for him to return and provide, and will most likely forget him." He said in a deadly quiet voice. "His fate lies on the action you will make—I'm sure Septa Feleya has taught you proper speech, and I am sure I have taught you well on justice and mercy."

The King stepped aside and motioned Maegara to stand in front of the thief, the scepter at hand. Closer to him than she was in the Great Hall, Maegara could see the thief clearer. He looked young—closer to her age than her father—but his brown hair boasted many graying strands. She looked down at the scepter, knowing very well that she could never get another chance like this—and none again if she didn't do it right. She knew her father was right—there was a difference between acting for justice and acting for the legacy. She also knew that the punishment for stealing was a mere month in the black cells, but if her father could bend the law as he would, so could she.

But she wasn't going to make it obvious to the people upstairs.

"You stand before me, accused with the charges of thievery." Her lady mother and septas told her that she had a sweet voice, and excelled in singing, speaking, and reading poetry in Valyrian tongue. Down in the black cells, the sweetness in her voice was mixed with the anger she felt for this man, and amplified by the empty halls of the black cells, she boomed like a demon bellowing from the Seven Hells. "The sentence of which is a month in the black cells."

She saw the man's face light up as she mentioned a month. Next to the thief, the guards scowled, glaring at the man. _They have no idea that this girl can be a dragon too._Her father's expression remained unmoved. _I'll show them._

"However," Their expressions were reversed once more. "Your actions are also an act of treason against the royal family."

His ray of hope had disappeared, just as she wanted it to. "My lady…I committed no—"

"It is considered treason to steal from the _royal_ family, the sentence of which is death." She regretted raising her voice, as the halls made it louder than she would have liked and it came out a bit garbled, but made no change in her stony emotion and kept her voice steady. "You are now accused of _both_thievery and treason."

The man was sobbing now. The guards and her father looked impressed. "In the name of my father, His Grace Rhaelon of House Targaryen, Second of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm, I, Maegara of House Targaryen, Princess of Dragonstone, do hereby sentence you…to both." When he looked at her with a confused face, she fought a smile and continued. "You are hereby sentenced to stay one month in the deepest level of the dungeons. After thirty days, assuming you survive and if you can find your way to the guards waiting by the door, you are free."

The man looked horrified, wishing he had his first sentence that her father lazily gave back in the Great Hall. She wanted very much for him to die, but decided he lead himself to his death the same way he lead himself to the room where her grandmother's crown was kept. But that did not mean she could toy with him. "But of course, my guards are very busy men." She continued. "If you do not find the door by thirty days—assuming you _survive_ thirty days—and make it after thirty-_one _days or later, don't expect anyone to keep the door opened."

No man who was sentenced to the lowest level ever saw sunlight again, and she wondered how the man planned to count his days when he would never see it again. She turned to the gold cloak next to him. "You understand what that means, I presume?"

"I understand, my lady." He nodded, smirking.

"Good, now go. Ask the gaoler for assistance as well." She allowed. "I also assume that you know where I want him? Blindfold him while going there."

"Yes, my lady." The other guard replied. They grabbed the thief, pulling him out the door and down the stairs, but she called the last gaoler and gold cloak before they left, and ordered them to carry the man so he may not remember the directions by his feet, and have the door blocked by stone on their way out.

They were out of the dungeons ten minutes later. Rhaelon ordered his Kingsguard away, and they went back to their tower, leaving him to walk back to the Keep with Maegara. As soon as they were alone, he placed a firm hand on her shoulder. "Always know that the consequences of your actions will affect someone else." He repeated, but in a lighter voice. "I'm pleased with what you've done—he won't survive a month there, if the stories are true."

"He won't—most likely a fortnight if he enjoys dining on rats and piss." Maegara said confidently as they made their way back up. They made their way back to the Keep, talking about trivial matters as though they never went through what just happened. As soon as they reached the entrance, Rhaelon turned to her.

"I suggest you do not mention this to your brother." He said. "It wouldn't be very…kingly of him, if he found out that his sister passed judgment on the man."

"Yes father," She said dutifully. "I will be in my chambers."

Maegara nodded and turned, heading to the left wing. Rhaelon peeked from around the corner to watch his daughter walk away. Instead of reaching the end of the hallway and turning right, she stopped to look and, when she did not see him, turned left on another corridor. Rhaelon knew exactly where she was going, and was still not sure if he should be happy or angry and put a stop to it. But she reminded her so much of Alysanne when they were younger and he couldn't be angry at her, and he turned to his chambers on the opposite wing.

Rhaelon sighed, thinking of Maegara as he walked. His worries would be less and he could sleep a lot easier had Maegara been born with a cock. Underneath the silk gowns and fine jewelry, his daughter was the calculating, manipulative, but well-mannered and compassionate leader Westeros needed if the Targaryens were to rule. But the seven chose to spit in his face by giving him the child who could have been the perfect ruler—and then made the child a woman who could never sit on the Iron Throne. Daemon was brave and just, but his solution to every problem would always be a sword. He would be a good king after his father, but Maegara would have been great if she were a male.

There was always the thought of marrying them. _King Daemon and Queen Maegara, _Rhaelon liked to muse. But with parts of the Westerlands still in rebellion, the purity of the future dragons was no longer a priority. Had they had peace, he would have married them years ago, and Maegara would be the one to balance out her brother._ King Daemon and Queen Maegara__._

He hoped Maegara understood the second lesson was not just for the prisoner, because what he was planning would affect her very much.


	2. Rebellions and Rumors

CHAPTER 2

He groaned loudly as he released himself, spilling his seed on her belly, careful not to let it go to her womanhood. When he was done, he fell on top of Maegara, panting heavily as he inhaled the scent of her hair.

"Were you even listening to me?" She pouted as he began fondling her breasts and kissing her neck.

"Always." He muttered, kissing her on the lips. It had been days since they were together, and it was only because he was too nervous about telling her of their father's plans that he had not been aroused to allow her into his chambers. "And father let you carry out your sentence? Just like that?"

"You'll never hear from that thief again." She said happily. Daemon couldn't really care less about the thief—he didn't get away with it, so why bother?—but it made him happy to see Maegara in such a happy mood.

"I'd rather hear you, to be truthful." He whispered playfully on her ear as he positioned himself inside her when he grew hard again. "Screaming, moaning—my name, preferably."

Maegara playfully punched him, giggling, and he sighed as he rolled over so Maegara could mount him like a destrier. When they were finished, Maegara slumped down on him, and he rolled her over so that they were cuddling on his bed. With Daemon, Maegara had learned many new tricks with her sex that she could never think of on her own, and were constantly trying new things, but this—where they lay in each others' arms, listening to each others' hearts thump in exhaustion—it has always been done even during their first night together. Daemon kept no guards, and his chambers were practically isolated with its thick walls, so when there was a day when they were not needed, they were usually there.

Daemon traced a sweaty hand on his sister's face, flicking away a damp strand of hair sticking to it. "I love you, Marga."

"Of course you do." She smiled, and he chuckled at his sister's confidence.

"I do." He kissed her lovingly. "And I'm proud of what you did in the dungeons."

"…but you just don't care." She finished dryly, sitting up from bed.

"But I just don't care about what the fuck happen to some man who would die either way." He agreed, sitting up and wrapping his arms around her, breathing her musky scent. He kissed her on the neck, muttering. "When I am King and you become my Queen, you can punish as many prisoners as you please."

Their lips met, and the room was quiet except for the moist sounds of their lips meeting. Finally, Maegara pulled back. "It's not just about executions, Daemon."

"I know it's not." Daemon replied. "I'll handle the throne-sitting, and you'll handle…well, everything else."

Maegara laughed at his jape, falling back to the bed. Daemon quickly rolled on top of her and planted a kiss on her lips. "And most importantly, with you and I running the Seven Kingdoms…no one will ever…_ever_…think of rebelling."

"You think so?" She kissed him back.

"Not even a rumor, Marga."

They played until the sun was beginning to cool, and Maegara dressed to leave for her chambers, where Septa Feleya would be waiting for her to bathe before supper with the King and Queen. As he helped her button the back of her dress, he felt that there was no better place and time to tell her the truth. "Marga…"

She spun around immediately. "I know that voice…what's wrong?"

"You haven't heard all the rumors…" He scratched his head, wondering if that was the best way to begin. "…about all the regions, I mean."

"About the Westerlands?" She asked. "I know what those Lions—"

"Not the Lions," He stopped her. "The Wolves—or at least, what the Wolves are trying to stop."

Maegara sighed in frustration. "Are there rebels in the north too?"

"Rebels, no." He grimaced. "Wildling armies…"

At once, Maegara understood. "You're not going there."

"I am—father commanded." He sighed. "Me, and a few thousands of our armies to the Wall."

"The Wall?" She asked, shocked.

"If the Lannisters are planning something, we can't afford to lose our allies." He tried explaining. "The Starks are our allies—and they loathe the Lannisters ever since Robert's Rebellion, but what good will they be if they're too busy fending off the wildlings?"

For once, Maegara was scared for her brother. They were dragons, and dragonfire was matched with the cold of the Wall, or so they were told. "What's happening?"

"The wildlings are heading south of the wall again," He answered. "Rumors of giants, and men by the hundred thousands. Robert Stark has called his bannermen and men of his own house, and father wants to show our support by sending me there with men of my own."

"The north is the biggest of all the regions." Maegara agreed. "That would be a good plan…if it didn't involve you."

He kissed her on the forehead. "If it didn't involve me, there'd be no point in sending men at all."

_Father was right, _Maegara thought. _I cannot think when my emotions are involved. _"For how long?"

Daemon took her in his arms, trying to block out the idea that it could be one of the last times he'd get to do that. "A month."

"I miss you already." Maegara said weakly, and he pulled her closer.

"Only a month, sweet sister." He kissed her, drying away the tears welling on her eyes. "And then I promise you, I will return and I will never leave you ever again. We will always be together—especially when you become my queen."

"Promise?" She smiled for him.

"Promise."


	3. Small Council Meeting

CHAPTER 3

"The servant boy—Robin, I'm told—has disappeared as His Grace has commanded." Serys giggled an effeminate laugh. "The last I heard, he got lost in the lowest levels of the dungeon."

Rhaelon remembered the thief Maegara left there. _It would be a sight to see if they find each other. _

"That's the fourth one this year." Queen Alysanne complained. "I don't see why we must needs execute those who catch my children in bed together—Targaryens bedding their own sisters isn't exactly a secret anymore."

"No, my queen, it is not." Rhaelon answered gently when no one would answer. "However, Marga's maidenhead is at stake if we need to marry her off."

"You can see that Daemon loves her!" She pressed on. "Why are you so insistent with using your children for marriage alliances?"

"Do you see any other way?" He said dismissively. Rhaelon did not like arguing with his wife in public, let alone the Small Council. "This is the only way."

Alysanne huffed in defeat. She wanted nothing more than Rhaelon to let their children find what they did, and now he was turning them into coins to be traded. _For what? _She thought. _For the love of Lions? Their honor means little._

Leon Martell, the Master of Coin, coughed to break the silence. "A raven came in this morning from the Reach…another offer of betrothal…"

Rhaelon sighed. _Not another one._ "Who is it for and _what _is it?" Ever since Maegara had turned sixteen a fortnight past, the letters of marriage offerings now extended to her, and not just her brother. And like his, there were two types of proposals.

"For your son, Your Grace, to the Lady Selena Tyrell." Leon replied, pulling a fancy yellow parchment and scanning the letter once more. "And as for the type, Your Grace, I couldn't be too sure—at one point, they claim of loyalty to the crown, but then mention how bountiful the harvests are in Highgarden and, as I read, _would hate to deprive King's Landing of our bountiful gifts should war or any mishap happens_."

_Threats and allies, _Rhaelon sighed. _The Tyrells are both, as well as all the other letters. _

"What shall we do, Your Graces?" Grand Maester Robert queried.

For a while, Rhaelon did not speak. Alysanne asked to see other marriage proposals, her face scowling as she finished a few of the many letters on the table. Alysanne had no idea how much Rhaelon wanted to make his children happy. When they were children, Alysanne's lady mother and lord father died of grayscale, leaving her in the care of Rhaelon's own family. They grew up together during a time of peace, and they had learned to love each other. Rhaelon's father died a few months after his eighteenth nameday, and as king, it was Rhaelon who decided for himself that he married his only love, Alysanne, and their marriage was blessed with two beautiful dragons of their own.

The first time he had heard of Daemon and Maegara being together, it had been one of Alysanne's handmaidens when Daemon was sixteen and Maegara fourteen. Alysanne was tending to the Martell guests, and sent her handmaiden to find Daemon and have him ready to go riding with Leon's son Edwin. The handmaiden had returned with news of seeing Daemon in his chambers, mounting his sister. They were too busy fucking that they did not notice the handmaiden slip away. Rhaelon could remember the tantrum Alysanne had given when she protested against getting rid of the handmaiden, who was the fastest in getting his queen dressed, but nonetheless agreed to do it for the sake of Maegara keeping the pretense of her maidenhead.

Rhaelon wanted them to be together, truly. He wanted Daemon to love his bedmate on is wedding night the same way he did on his. There were instances in the family when brother did not wish to marry to sisters or cousins, and kept the line pure only because of duty and not love. His ancestor Aerys and Rhaella, for instance—it was no secret that they loathe each other, and their three children were a result of Aerys forcing his right on her. But without peace, the entire family could go extinct as it almost once did. With it, it would go on, but it would be mixed with the lesser bloods of Lions and Roses.

And then Rhaelon decided. "We will put off Daemon's hand for a while." He declared. "Certainly a year or two will not make the heir of the Seven Kingdoms less desirable. What do you think, Alysanne?"

She sighed. "To be truthful, I like it not. But I trust your judgment, my love—although I wish you would have more faith in the idea of Daemon and Maegara ending those rumors together."

_Do I? _"I would, but that is not a risk we can afford now." He patted Alysanne's hand before he turned to the rest of the Small Council. "I do not need to look at the letters. I know who will get my daughter's hand…and _when_."


	4. Unwanted Visitors

**A/N: The AU takes place in a universe where Daenerys Targaryen returns to Westeros, conquers the Seven Kingdoms with her nephew Aegon, sparing all the Houses that had a hand at Robert's Rebellion but giving honors to the families that were against these houses (Stark, Martell, etc.). This takes place hundreds of years later. If you're reading this in the future (later than 2014, probably) and GRRM already finished the ASOIAF series, this may not be accurate anymore, but still, ****AU**** so huehuehue. **

CHAPTER 4

The Lannisters passed through the streets in a sea of crimson, and all Daemon and Maegara could see was a blotch of blood spreading through the streets. From the balcony of Maegara's chambers, the two watched as the Lannister made their way towards the Keep.

"Why do you think father's inviting them?" Maegara asked as they reached Aegon's Hill.

"Who cares?" Daemon muttered as he pressed himself closer to his sister. Maegara's chambers were in one of the higher places in Maegor's Holdfast, so no one could see the two in their smallclothes as they watched on. But with one more night before Daemon would head for the wall, they were not wary of anyone else other than each other. "For all we know, father's going to let them start re-decorating the entire Keep in crimson and gold."

She squeezed his arm, pushing him away. "Don't start that again." Ever since they heard a fortnight ago that their father was inviting the Lannisters, the House that was involved with those rumors of a rebellion, Daemon had looked down on their father and his decisions since then. He had even threatened not to leave for the Wall, but he knew that the alliance with the Starks was too great to back out of, and his threats were in vain.

"Sorry," He wrapped his arms around her again as they watched the Lannisters in sullen silence. They watched from above as their father and mother welcomed Tharin Lannister and his family, the blood spilling all the way to the entrance of Maegor's Holdfast.

"We should probably get ready." She said quietly as the Lannisters started to enter.

"…and face the enemy." Daemon joked without any humor in his voice.

"Prince Daemon and Princess Maegara of House Targaryen," The herald called as they entered the gardens. Maegara knew better than to dress in red and black in the party of another house, and had chosen to wear a lilac gown that bordered on modesty and revealing, but Daemon stubbornly wore a red and black doublet. Maegara was relieved that the black was not onyx black, and could easily be mistaken for dark grey, while the red looked more crimson of the lion than the red of the dragon, hoping the Lannisters would not take slight.

The gardens were streamed in black, red, gold, and crimson in honor of the Lannisters' arrival. They walked past crowds of noble lords and ladies, knights and performers, all the way to the dais erected at the center, where their royal mother and father were waiting with their own honored guests.

"Ah, and here comes my children now." King Rhaelon said proudly as they approached the front of the table.

"Daemon, Marga," Tharin said as he stood up from his chair, his voice a slimy voice that immediately irritated Maegara. _Does this fool even know me?_ "I haven't seen you both since you were babes. We—"

"We thank you and your family for inviting us as guests, Prince Daemon…Princess Maegara." The two turned to see the man sitting on Tharin's right, and when he noticed their confused looks, he stood up as well. "Tybalt Lannister."

_He looks like a lion, _Maegara thought. She knew who he was, but she had never met any Lannister her whole life and did not really believe the stories of how beautiful and golden all the Lannisters were. Tybalt Lannister's golden hair was long and shone in the sunlight, and would have been handsome in Maegara's eyes if he wasn't a Lannister and if she didn't have eyes only for her brother. Next to him, covered by the shadows of the trees could only be the younger lion, Jason, who was just as golden as his brother and father, but slouched and looked like a scared young mouse despite being only a year older than her.

Daemon nodded curtly before taking his seat next to their mother, but Maegara greeted the guests before taking her seat. "Keep it together, Daemon." She muttered as the servants served the first dish, a stew of beef, potatoes, and tomatoes. Daemon did not reply, but sighed heavily as he placed his hand on hers under the table, giving it a light squeeze.

They ate in silence, occasionally responding to questions that were given to them. Maegara was relieved that her brother had lightened up and had answered in polite tones, but only so. Afterwards, King Rhaelon declared that he, Queen Alysanne, Rhaelon's Hand Lord Kenton Baelish, and Lord Tharin would adjourn to his study in the Red Keep, where they would discuss a few matters, ordering Daemon and Maegara to attend to his sons.

Daemon was quick to suggest they go to the sparring yard, and Tybalt was quick to accept that he nearly jumped out of his seat. Tybalt walked over to Maegara and offered to escort her there. Maegara noticed Daemon's lips pursed slightly, but relented as he spoke with Jason on the way to the yard.

"Your brother…he is very good with the sword." Jason said quietly to Maegara as they watched their older brothers spar at each other on the yard. The gods have blessed them with a sunny day, and both of them had retreated to the shaded dais nearby to watch them.

"Or maybe _your _brother is just very bad at it." It was an offensive jape, Maegara knew, but Jason was such a frightened little boy that she felt comfortable to speak her mind around him. Still, that was as far as she would go—he _was _still a Lannister, after all. "My apologies if I've given offense." She added lazily.

"Oh no, my lady." He said respectfully. "Our master-at-arms says he requires a lot of training still."

"And you?"

"More so." He replied sheepishly.

The two younger siblings watched as Daemon defeated Tybalt by lightly kicking Tybalt's unbalanced stance, which even Maegara saw as a weak spot. Tybalt fell for what was the hundredth time, and showered Daemon with compliments in his prowess for the thousandth time, and Daemon just stood there, looking bored as he tried to entertain his guest. While Tybalt was being tended to by the master-at-arms for training, Daemon turned to his sister and gave the faintest of smiles, which she returned.

"Is your brother always this quick to shower his opponent with flattery when he loses?" She poked.

"Only to princes, my lady." Jason replied dryly. Maegara graced him with a smile. He was a Lannister, but he was still a cub more than a lion.

"Why do you that?" She asked bluntly but in a polite manner. "You always seem so scared—not what I'd expect from a lion of Lannister."

Jason looked at her sadly as though he had disappointed her. "Forgive me, my lady. It is just…it is my first time to meet other nobles other than my father's bannermen, let alone the royal family."

"Really?" She asked, surprised. "You've never left Casterly Rock?"

"I have," He said quickly. "But not the Westerlands, I'm afraid. My lord father has Tybalt for that."

She sighed, almost wanting to feel sorry for him. Unlike Lord Tharin, her father would bring both her and Daemon even during hunts that were not befitting of a noble lady. She smiled at him. "Then I welcome you to the outside of the Westerlands, then."

"Thank you, my lady." He smiled back, looking more his age than a fearful child when he did so. "It's wonderful to be out."

They watched the spar for half an hour until Daemon offered to show the library he mentioned to Jason earlier. After they left the yard, they went back to Maegor's Holdfast and lead their guests to the library, where Daemon disappeared with Jason to find a rare book written by some old septon, leaving Maegara by the entrance with Tybalt.

"You look _absolutely _ravishing, Princess." Tybalt gave her a cocky smile. "As befitting a beautiful princess, of course."

_How original. _"And you as well, Tybalt." She was forced to grace him a smile. "You were very gallant in the yard."

"Yes, well, our master-at-arms is not as nearly as skilled as yours." He said pompously. "Otherwise I'd have undone your brother."

_If those swords weren't blunt, you'd be dead, _she thought proudly.

"But your brother is nonetheless a skilled swordsman." He added, almost dismissively. "I'd hate to be his foe on the battleground."

_You will if those rumors are true. _She could see the lion in him that Jason did not have, and she did not like it one bit. She lead him inside, taking a whiff of the scent of old books that she liked. "Do you like reading, Tybalt?"

He looked around the bookshelves with disinterest, and Maegara fought the urge to show her annoyance. "I can read," He finally said. "But I'm oft so busy with learning how to use my sword that I don't have nearly as much time to read as my brother."

_What a waste of time then. _"You should try it some time," She said sweetly. "Septa Feleya always told me that books are like treasure chests that are bursting with new knowledge."

She turned to see that he wasn't even listening, and was pulling an old crimson book from the shelves. She rolled her eyes as he attempted to heave the book that was tightly pinned between two other books, and she had to show him with a calm face how to do it with the least bit of effort from her.

"_The Great House of Lannister and Its Members,_" Tybalt read as they made their way to one of the reading tables. They opened the dusty book to find the names and stories of each of the Lannisters dating all the way to Lann the Clever.

Because the book was so big, Tybalt stood up from his seat and stood behind a sitting Maegara and put his large arms on both her side so that they were both in front of the book. But Maegara could feel his breath behind her neck, one of his arms brushing lightly near her breast. _I'll have your fucking head for this, _she fumed, but smiled and acted oblivious to his advances and read on about the incestuous Queen Cersei and her twin brother Ser Jamie the Kingslayer, who thought it was acceptable to practice incest just because the Targaryens did.

"I heard from Grand Maester that she was supposed to be married to Rhaegar, the Last Dragon." She quipped, hoping to break the awkward silence, but she could feel his pressing against her. "Umm, what are you doing?"

"Hmm?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her and inhaled deeply. "Did you say something?"

_You aren't even listening to me, you bastard. _Ever since the thief masqueraded as a servant and walked through their halls undetected until he left the door to the Crown Room opened and a guard passed, Maegara knew even the halls weren't safe, and she had taken to hiding a small dagger in her shoes. She could just reach the tip of it and stab him away…but let go of it quickly. _I'm not going to start a war by stabbing him._

"You forget yourself, Tybalt." She said in an icily polite voice. "You've probably had too much wine."

"Mmm, the wine, yes…" He said carelessly as he let her go and straightened himself up. Maegara did not want to spend another minute with him, and was lucky to see Daemon and Jason walking back with a book.

"Right," Daemon said as he returned, a light smile on his face. "I think we should all get ready for the evening feast now."

"I'LL KILL HIM, MARGA!" Daemon roared, placing his hand on the hilt of his sword, but Maegara was quick to put her hand on his.

"Leave him, Daemon." She said quickly. "He's not worth it."

"They threaten us with rumors, and then think they can do as they please here." He said angrily. "The dragon does not bow before lesser men—including lions."

Maegara knew it was a mistake telling him. They were dressed in Targaryen black and red, as the feast honored both the Lannisters' arrival, as well as Daemon's departure for the Wall on the morrow. She hugged him to calm him down. "I'm fine, and one day, we will crush the Lannisters when need be—but his advances are not a reason to start a feud, especially not now."

She felt Daemon sigh, finally calming down as he let go of his sword and wrapped his arms around her. "When we become king and queen, no one will ever touch you."

"I know." She said quietly.

"And no one will ever even think of taking advantage of a dragon." He continued, his voice hard. "I'll burn them if they do."

She let go of him and looked straight into his dark purple eyes. "_We'll _burn them." She corrected.

They had the feast in the Great Hall. Maegara, Daemon, Tybalt, Jason, and the Hand's daughter Sansarya sat below the dais where their parents sat. Daemon sat between her and Jason, while the Lady Sansarya sat on her left. There was polite conversation, and Sansarya was kind enough to direct Tybalt's attention to herself.

After the feast, Maegara snuck away into Daemon's chambers and they spent the night together, knowing very well it would be their last time together before a long amount of time…and possibly their last night, if the rumors about the wildlings were true.


	5. To The Wall

CHAPTER 5

Daemon woke up at dawn, the chill of the night still upon them. He'd rather woken up to a hot night, for he knew it will be a while before he would ever feel the hot sun. But he felt warm on the bed, Maegara's body pressed against him. He was careful not to move and wake her up, savoring the last moment with her before he would have to leave.

He wished that time would just freeze, because this was what he wanted. He wanted to wake up next to Maegara, with no care in the world. But he knew time moved, and he knew that he wasn't allowed to even touch his sister as that vile lion did, and when he left the room, he had the Seven Kingdoms resting on his shoulders. He would be king, and whether or not Maegara would be queen—_and she will, _Daemon thought—his wants were not of the most importance, even if he wanted it to be.

Daemon made a mental note: if he survived the cold, and assuming the rumors of the wildlings were not as bad as they seemed, he would demand that Maegara be his queen. He refused to defile the line because his father was a coward, and he knew just how powerful his reign would be, with his bravery and Maegara's wits.

"I miss you already." Maegara kissed him, standing on her toes just to reach him.

"I'd stay if I could." He whispered as he kissed her back. He didn't know what made that moment exciting: the fact that he was probably heading to his own death willingly, or that they were separated from prying eyes by a stone wall, and could be seen if one person by the city gates chose to look inside one of the alleys. "It's only for two months—I'll be back."

"Not if the rumors are true." She said quietly.

Daemon brushed a hand on her pale cheek. "You underestimate me, Marga. No bastard wildling will unhorse me—do you think they will?"

She smiled at him, tears starting to well in her eyes. "Of course not."

He smiled bravely for her. "See? In a week or two, father will be done with business with the Lannisters, and then we'll be together later on."

"And then what?" She pressed on, pressing her body closer to his. "That leaves more than a fortnight without you."

"And then I return…and then we wed." He moved closer so their faces were barely an inch from each other. "And then you and I rule the Seven Kingdoms, and we will never have to be apart ever again."

They heard the cheers, and knew their father had arrived to see him off. "Promise?"

He kissed her with finality. "Promise."

Daemon struggled to get the necklace off his neck from under his armor, but managed to take it off and put it around Maegara. It was a simple chain with a red ruby given to him on his eighteenth name day. "Something for you to remember me."

Maegara's lips trembled, but she smiled bravely, not wanting to break down. She pulled out her favor, and Daemon placed it in his breeches. "And for you."

"I'll wear it when I go to battle." He promised. "But hopefully it does not come to that."

His father gave a moving speech, none of it Daemon could remember. He had known he was leaving for the Wall a month ago, but only when he was at the city gate did he realize the brevity of what that meant. It was too late to back down now—the commons were looking at their prince, their future king, and he did not want to look like a coward.

And then they were off, Daemon at the head. He turned back, the last thing he saw was Maegara, her red eyes contrasting to her pale skin, scowling as Tybalt stood next to her, saying something she couldn't hear.

He didn't know whether to laugh at Maegara's misfortune or his.


	6. A Cold (And Not-so-cold) Welcome

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Am currently busy with writing short stories for my organization's upcoming publication and it took a while to find time to write this chapter. Made it shorter so I could catch up on the next chapter ASAP. **

CHAPTER 6

The North was as cold as he expected the Wall to be. The actual Wall was an eighth Hell itself, the cold stinging Daemon's muscled body underneath his thick cloak. His black armor had been a pain to wear ever since they entered the North, absorbing the cold and making it worse, and he opted to wear his furs until he was actually faced in combat. And as they trudged further to the North, Daemon was hoping the battle with the wildlings was likely, because he would loathe them even more for making him go there for naught.

"If I may ask, my lord," Robert Stark asked as they rode on, the Wall finally at sight after two days of riding from Winterfell. "How do you fare?"

"It's colder than I thought." Daemon allowed. He had to speak with a throaty voice to keep from shivering as he spoke. "Damn those wildling bastards."

"We shall deal with them as quick as possible." Robert promised. "and then we shall return to Winterfell."

"Not soon enough." Daemon replied dryly. He turned to look at Robert Stark; he was not as muscled as he was, and his furs were more worn, yet he could ride on as though he felt no chill. "How are you not freezing?"

Robert chuckled. "Us Starks run warm in the snow like the hot springs Winterfell was built on. When you live in the cold, my lord, it becomes nothing…until you get to the wall."

"I've never been to the north, let alone the Wall—gods help me." They laughed merrily.

As soon as they reached the wall, Daemon would not speak unless urgent for the cold was shivering. He saw fire from within Castle Black, and desperately wanted to rush inside. But he remembered his courtesies (Maegara would kill him if he ever forgot his courtesies) and traveled at the speed Stark went.

"You have your own quarters here, my lord." Stark said as they passed through the gate. "As well as fifty of your men. The rest of your men have the Queensgate and Oakenshield."

They spent the next hour settling down, dividing the men to the two other castles between Castle Black. Daemon was given the chambers next to Lord Commander Tarly's, and had a good view of the yard. He looked out the window, watching the castle packed with both Targaryen men and men of the Night's Watch. He heard the stories how, at one point, the Night's Watch served as an alternative punishment to those who were sentenced to death. But after the Night's Watch lived to make a song of saving Westeros from the Others, it had returned to its former glory and opened only to men who were determined to serve. Two hundred years ago, the yard would have been filled with rapers and thieves and poachers, and Daemon looked at the yard with awe, as it was home to men from both great and lesser houses, knights, and worthy commoners dedicated to serve.

His steward, a mouse of a boy named Marlon Payne, left the wine on top of the table and bowed out. As soon as he left and Daemon went to the table to pour himself a drink, the door opened once more. "G'day, m'lord." Daemon was surprised to hear a woman's voice, and turned to look at his guest.

She was pretty, Daemon would admit, but in a common way. He could tell that she was a bedwarmer by the flimsy dress that made no difference with smallclothes, and wondered if whores in the north were used to wearing clothes this thin despite the cold. Her brown hair fell below her shoulders, tangled in a way that looked like she just came out of bed. Her face was young, like a girl not even reaching her twentieth nameday, and was pleasing to look at.

She looked at him, as though waiting for an invitation, but when Daemon said nothing, she blushed shyly. "My name is Lilac, if it please you my lord."

_Lilac like the color of your dress. _Daemon mused, but smiled lightly, inviting her to come in. "And why are you here?"

"Lord Tarly has sent me here," She bowed and the shut the door behind her. "As a bedwarmer to my lord for his stay in the Wall."

Lilac walked to his bed, just across him. "You're not from the Wall, are you?" He joked dryly.

"I'm not a wildling." She said stupidly. "I'm from Mole's Town."

_A whore, then. _Daemon thought. _Probably fucked half the Night's Watch before she ended up here. _He knew Mole's Town's role with the other brothers.

Without another word, Lilac stripped her thin dress, revealing her body. There were healing bruises in some parts, but otherwise she was desirable to look at. Daemon felt himself stirring as she lay on his bed, her legs spreading for him invitingly. "Lord Tarly says you'd been travelling for days," She smiled warmly. "And you came to protect us from the wildlings."

Daemon felt himself shrugging his cloak off and unlacing his breeches. He didn't bother removing his doublet and positioned himself on top of Lilac. Wasting no time, he plunged deep inside her.

"Oh m'lord, you_ haven't _had a woman for a long time." She said as he began pumping without checking for her wetness. It had been almost a month since he saw Maegara, but he had been with her long enough to know that Lilac sounded so fake when she moaned; he wouldn't compliment her on the tightness of her either. "You're going to _love _this."

_Marga. _Daemon stopped abruptly as he remembered her. _Love. _He didn't love this nobody, he loved Maegara. Back in King's Landing, he knew Maegara wouldn't fuck a servant or sneak to Lord Baelish's brothel, and was eagerly waiting for his return. And it wasn't just about fucking her anymore, it was about making love…and he could not do it to this servant girl. He didn't need her.

He quickly pulled out and laced his breeches, pretending that never happened.

"Do I not please you, m'lord?" Lilac asked sadly.

"No, Lilac." He assured her quickly as he finished with his breeches. "But I just do not need your services, you may leave."

"Does m'lord prefer girls with maidenheads?" She asked almost frantically. Daemon could see the desperation in her eyes. "Because Mole's Town's girls don't got any maiden bedwarmers unless you like twelve year olds. I'm the youngest and I promise you m'lord I've only been with—"

"It's not that." Daemon cut her off gently. "I just…there's someone else."

"Oh," She said, relieved. "But m'lord, she's in King's Landing, and you'll be so cold…"

"I can brave the cold." He reassured her. "I cannot brave through laying with another while she waits in King's Landing."

She tried to look happy for him, but he could sense the panic in her. "What's wrong?"

"M'lord, Lord Tarly has paid for my services for a fortnight already." She said tearfully. "I cannot go back to Mole's Town or my uncle will beat me, and if I cannot service you…" She looked uneasily out the window, the sound of men laughing at the distance.

Daemon pursed his lips. He wanted nothing from her but he was not dumb to what whores faced when they did not perform. "You may stay here in my chambers, but I will not touch you."

Her eyes lit up. "Thank you, m'lord! You shall not regret it."

"Don't give me any reason to." He smiled kindly. "Now, put on your dress and go to Lord Tarly and give him my thanks."

Lilac mumbled a "Yes, m'lord" and threw her shift on. "You know, m'lord, it's very gallant of you…saving yourself for another."

"Have you ever been in love, Lilac?"

"No, m'lord. Uncle says not to fall in love with the customers." She smiled sadly. "But I admire you, m'lord. Especially with what you're doing, guarding the wall."

"It's only for at most a month," Daemon reassured her. "Until the wildling attack."

She shot him a confused look. "You're here because of the wildling rumors?"

"Rumors?" He asked, shocked.

Lilac nodded. "In Mole's Town, the people joke about those rumors ever since the War of the Others. If you're waiting for an attack, you could be waiting longer than a month, m'lord."


	7. Blackmail

CHAPTER 7

Daemon had gotten very desperate to even talk to his sister that his dreams included simply sending her a raven. But on days dreams became nightmares, he dreamed of someone reading their letters. He knew it should not matter, that Maegara was his when he returned, but it was the chance of marrying one of their sons to King Rhaelon's maiden princess that kept several powerful families aligned with them.

"Any letters?" Daemon asked his steward hopefully. It had been three weeks since he had arrived in Castle Black, and with each day pass, he was getting more frustrated and weary staying there. He had lasted the first week training with the black brothers, but when he saw they were skilled, spent the next week training the recruits. But they were just as good, and now Daemon desperately prayed for either the wildlings to attack, or a letter from his father that allowed him to go home. He couldn't leave on his will and risk offending the northerners.

And worst of all, Daemon was freezing, missing the warmth of Maegara next to him. Lilac was there, but he could not bear touching her without thinking of Maegara alone in King's Landing. He began to ask Lilac to help him relieve his stress with her hands and mouth, and he'd close his eyes and pretend to be home. How he wished to be home. How he hated his decision to go here. _I'll kill the first northerner who tries to rebel even after all this._

He groaned as he released his seed, splattering it inside Lilac's mouth. It was a release, but it wasn't as good as what a woman could really give.

For the first time, he gave Lilac a good look. The sweat made her hair and clothes stick to her body, revealing her womanly parts to him. And suddenly, Daemon felt that stirring inside him even when he was spent, but this time he knew that he had to release it.

He took Lilac and turned her over, pinning her down with his legs. Ripping her dress, he grabbed a pillow and threw it on her head, covering her hair and face. If he didn't inhale her scent and if he muffled her mouth right, she almost posed as a less pale Maegara. Daemon smiled as he positioned himself over her, thrusting without another word. He had spent himself for the last week with Lilac's hands and mouth, but it could not be compared to fucking Maegara in the Wall.

That night, Lilac screamed. _Now that's a real scream, _Daemon thought proudly.

Another fortnight had passed, and Daemon had learned to remove the guilt. He had made himself feel better by keeping the pillow to cover Lilac's face, while reminding himself that Maegara would always forgive him.

_If she knew what I was going through, she'd understand. _Daemon would tell himself every time he forced himself in his bedwarmer. _She'd still love me, because I still love her. _

He moaned as he released himself into a writhing Lilac. Her Uncle had come to visit the girls he sold to collect for another fortnight, and promised Daemon that the girls were oft given moon tea to prevent bastards, and Daemon had allowed himself to release into Lilac's womanhood.

Daemon rolled over to sleep, as he always did, and was surprised when he felt her trail her hands down his back and around his waist. "Lilac…"

"M'lord," She said in a husky whisper in the dark. He commanded her not to try to talk when they were fucking, and began to feel the creeping guilt and hoped she would stop. "Is the woman you love Princess Marga?"

He sat upright to look at her. "What?"

"The woman you love," She repeated, a smirk appearing on her face. For a second, she resembled Serys whenever he was getting close to telling a secret. _A secret that could destroy Marga and the entire family. _"Is it your sister?"

"Wha—what—"

"But of course," She sat next to him in bed, checking her fingernails nonchalantly. "a Targaryen bedding his sister is nothing new, of course."

_She knew that much, _Daemon thought. _I need to make sure that's all she knows._

Unfortunately, Lilac was not through. "How did you know, Lilac?"

"Ya mumble in your sleep, Daemon." She giggled. _You insolent, little—_"At first, I din't understand until I realized you were saying 'Marga', and I figured it was the Princess."

_She knows what the whole Realm knows, that Targaryens practice that. _Daemon knew what was at stake, and the future of his family was somewhat resting on the mouth of a plain whore.

"_Queen _Marga," She tasted the sound of it. "But of course, you will marry her, right?"

"What? Yeah, of course." He said as he got out of bed, immediately regretting his decision. Naked and shivering out of the sheets, he had never felt so vulnerable. Lilac's light brown eyes bore into his, and she flashed a wicked grin.

"You're not marrying her, are you?" She said defiantly. _How the fuck do whores do that?_ "No maidenhead, and not marrying the brother who took it…does her future lord husband know? Or are you going to take a queen to your bed and your sister in another?"

A blind fury took over Daemon as he whipped his hand in a resounding slap to her face. Lilac gaped at him, but then put an arm over the gash and stood up from the other side of the bed. When he saw Lilac for the first time, she had a homely, almost innocent look upon her. But now, in the darkness with only the torches outside to lighten the room, she gave an almost ferocious look, like a tiger waiting to pounce.

"I'm not asking to be Queen, _Prince _Daemon," She addressed him with mock respect. Unlike Daemon, she did not shiver and stood naked rather confidently. "Nor am I asking to be in your bed in King's Landing, gods know you've got your sister for that—I'll never understand you Dragons and your lust for sisters."

"Then what do you want?" Daemon asked warily.

"For starters, not to be a whore anymore." She said casually. "I want what all the other common girls want—I'll let you guess what that is."

He knew. "Which one?"

"A Stark, an Umber, one of the Manderly twins, any will suffice." She said as though he were offering her a choice of meat for a meal, and he felt the urge to hit her. "The north preferably, but I don't mind a Lannister."

Daemon imagined marrying her to Tybalt Lannister. _I would do it if I were king, _he mused. _But Marga would probably go against it because it was unbecoming for a king. _This girl was pretty, beautiful even, but she would never pass off as a lady even if she tried. He had seen upjumped low-born peasants who managed to marry themselves off to prominent knights and heirs to lesser houses, and he saw how they could never fit in. _And Lilac is a cut-throat whore—she'd never belong._

The glint on the table caught his eye, and he realized another option. The sword was one of the last Valyrian steel swords in Westeros, and it could cut through a person like butter. He could do it, just slice off her head, a stab it through her heart. He'd save her the trouble of bearing with the lord he'd have to give her to.

"Well?" She asked hopefully. "Do we have a deal, m'lord."

_Never. _Daemon thought. _I could do it. She lives because I let her. Without her life, she'll not tell a soul. A dragon does not fear a lesser man, much less a whore. No one will miss her anyway._

Daemon strode to the table to reach for his sword, but before he could let his intentions show, the door slammed open, letting the cold in.

"Prince Daemon!" Marlon ran in the room, his mousy personality gone, replaced by a frantic man wielding a dagger. Whether or not he reacted to him and Lilac standing naked in the chambers, he did not show it nor cared to react. "The wildlings! They're by the wall! It's time."


	8. War with Wildlings

CHAPTER 8

"Is that a giant?" Daemon's eyes widened as the behemoth approached the gate in slow speed.

"Umm, a half-giant probably." One of the black brothers mused solemnly. "Doesn't look as big as Mag's head in the dining hall."

"Probably a bastard." Another one quipped.

Daemon looked at the horde, scattered as they left the forest and were in plain view above the wall. Just below the wall were all of the Targaryens, Starks, and other bannermen, spread out. A large number of brothers were on the wall, the yard, and by the gates, prepared for an attack they could repeat two hundred years ago.

His armor stung with the cold, but it was not as bad under the cloak, and it was half the pain he was feeling knowing that Maegara's secret was in his chambers, inside the whore who tried to blackmail him. He quietly prayed that the wildlings would break through and ravage Castle Black and kill her, but then quickly decided against the prayer, knowing that if they did break through, then he, who would be stationed below, would be dead as well.

He wondered if Maegara thought if he was dead already.

"Prince Daemon," Daemon turned to see Lord Tarly and he followed him down to the elevator, across the yard, and past the gate, where men from the north and the Targaryen men awaited the incoming horde of wildlings.

"Two hundred years and they still haven't learned, have they?" Robert Stark scoffed at his own joke.

"You're so cheery."

"Hundreds of years ago, less than a hundred men defended the wall before the Usurper's Brother came to the Night Watch's aid." Stark said serenely as he eyed the wildlings by the horizon. "And out of that handful, only a few were really skilled at arms. We have more than fifty thousand men, your grace—all of them skilled, all of them filled and well and armored. Why fear, my prince?"

"Daemon," He corrected. "If we die, I might as well have one friend that isn't my sister."

And Daemon meant it. Other than time with Lilac, Robert had been Daemon's friend, and he would be the only thing about the north Daemon would miss when he went back to the warm sun of King's Landing.

Lord Tarly was a plump ball of a man, riding ahead of everyone in a destrier, covered in furs and armor. He stayed in front, raising his sword, and suddenly everyone was quiet.

"This is not the day we die!" He yelled bravely. "The Wall will melt into the Shivering Sea before we let these fucking wildlings pass us."

The rest of the Andals yelled in agreement. _I won't die, _Daemon promised, as though Maegara could hear him. _A dragon does not bow to lesser men—or wildlings._

"Hundreds of years ago, the brothers of the Night Watch destroyed the wildling army and its King-Beyond-The-Wall." Lord Tarly yelled. "Now, we end it once and for all!"

The wildlings charged, and the rest responded by charging back, some on destriers, some on foot. The best Archers began shooting the wildlings at the front of the line, breaking past their thick furs. Daemon trotted towards the battle, Maegara's favor in his chest plate, and aimed the tip of his sword at the nearest wildling.

~000~

"It's over," Robert said quietly, watching the remaining hundred of wildlings retreat to the forest. Blood was beginning to stain the blood he lay on, and Daemon was quick to lead three other men to help him bring Robert back to the castle.

"It's over." Daemon promised. Just a minute ago, he had almost been squished to death by the half-giant, and would have had his skull crushed had it not been for Robert to push him away from the ground. Daemon's destrier was dead, slashed by a wildling who was more determined to win that to survived, and Daemon had begun fighting on foot when the giant set his sights on killing him. Robert saved him, but in the process his lower leg had been squashed. Five other men quickly saw what was happening and put five swords through the half-giant. As soon as the other wildlings saw the giant fall, it was all but over as they began running back.

"Is it done?" Daemon asked. He'd demand they catch the ones running, but the forest was their territory, and he was unsure if their men would fare better there.

"There are survivors, Daemon; of course not."Robert groaned as they began leading his horse back to the castle. "But we'll be ready. The north will never forget the crown's support—your support, most of all, Daemon."

"And the crown will not forget your sacrifice—_I _will never forget. Thank you, Robert."

~000~

As soon as the celebration was over, Daemon made his way to his chambers, ready to continue. He wondered if Lilac felt any fear as the sound of wildlings attacking, and if she would expect him, of all people, to be the one to deal with her. _Time to face it, _Daemon thought, gritting his teeth.

The door was still opened, the room unlit. He found Lilac lying on the bed on her back, a dagger impaled on her heart. The blood soaked most of her dress, and seeped out of her mouth, nose, and the sides of her eyes. _It's over, _Daemon sighed. _The worst part is over now. _

He stepped closer to examine the body and scowled. "Horribly done," He spat as he pulled the dagger out of Lilac's corpse. Its hilt was made of onyx, with large encrusted rubies around it. Taking the edge of her dress, he wiped the blood from the blade and placed it on the table. "Nobody taught that fool not to leave the weapon behind."

It was over now. _I won the north from my father. I will be king. And before the year is over, I will make father let Marga be my queen._


	9. Return of the Dragon

**A/N: Hi everyone! I haven't updated on this fanfic in a while but I've been getting a handful of new follows and favorites on this one that I've decided to continue writing on it. Enjoy! **

Chapter 9

His entrance to King's Landing had been quieter than expected. And to be honest, it was really quiet. Not as quiet as Baelor's Sept in the middle of the night, but rather the bustling sounds you'd be certain to hear when you enter King's Landing as though Daemon, their crown prince, had never risked his life in the north to prevent one of the worst wildling attacks yet.

_Tough crowd, _Daemon thought. He looked up to the Red Keep and wondered why his father had not even bothered with a welcoming guard. He and his companions had sent a raven a day before that he would be returning on the morrow, and he wondered what was more important than the victorious return of a Targaryen prince that there wasn't even a vanguard ready.

As Daemon led his horse down the road, he began feeling the strangest feeling that something was not right. The people would bow to him as he passed, taking his helm off due to the heat of the southern sun, but there was something about the way they looked at him that made Daemon wary. They bowed low as befitting the future king of Westeros, but the way they looked at him, it was as if they were either trying to tell him something, or a look of knowing curiosity. The ones who mumbled "Gods bless your grace" looked almost sad to see him walk past the street. A few looked up from their bows with hardened faces, nodding curtly as if they were both conspirators and they have given him consent to proceed. Daemon shrugged it as nerves and, wasting enough time on a welcome that was lukewarm, made his horse speed up.

The Red Keep was just as bad, only a few minor lords stood by the entrance to greet him. Daemon scowled to see men in Lannister livery still walking around as arrogantly as their liege lord, and wondered why they too were not present for his return. He saw the Hand Kenton Baelish and his daughter, the Lady Sansarya, standing at the top of the stairs to the main doors, fighting a scowl and wondering why his parents had not bothered to be present. And more importantly, where was Maegara?

"Welcome home, Prince Daemon," Lord Baelish bowed. The rest of the court present followed. "We commend and praise the tales of your heroic deeds in the north—truly, a song for generations to come."

Daemon thanked him courteously, and said the words he needed to say as a prince, though he felt it was all for nothing as no one important was there to see it. As he spoke, he glanced inconspicuously at Lady Sansarya. She was practically family to him and Maegara, growing up alongside them in the castle as their fathers ruled the realm, and he knew that he could trust her. She looked at him with a more subtle meaningful look. He only had to raise an eyebrow, as if to ask what in seven hells is going on, before she bounced her head in the slightest of nod before flipping her flowing auburn hair to the side, revealing nothing.

"Perhaps you would like to go inside now, my lord." Sansarya said politely, no one could ever suspect her. She was truly a Baelish.

"Yes," Daemon said non-committedly. Lord Baelish stepped aside and bowed as the doors were opened for him, and Daemon casually took Sansarya's hand in his arm and they entered.

"What is going on?" Daemon asked darkly as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Oh the usual." Sansarya shrugged. "Servants in the kitchen, stableboys with the horses…"

"Sansa…"

She turned sharply. "It's not something I'd like to be the first to tell you, Daemon." She said hotly. "At least, not with your attitude, shooting the messenger and all."

"We're more than that, Sansa, you're like a sister to me." Daemon persisted.

Sansa knew exactly what it was he did with his sister. _No thanks, _she thought, but she looked at Daemon's pleading eyes and groaned. She looked around to make sure no one was watching them. "Come with me."

She yanked Daemon's arm farther down the hallways of the Red Keep. Daemon's legs were weary from the fast journey home and ached as he struggled to keep up with Sansarya, who could run very fast without having to hold her skirts up. From time to time she would stop to see if anyone was following, and would occasionally go the wrong way and backtrack or take the longer path to get to another part of the Keep. Finally, Daemon could see that they were making their way to the Tower of the Hand, where her father's household stayed.

A few minutes later, he and Sansarya climbed up the stairs to the top of the Tower. She opened the doors to her father's study, where Kenton Baelish was on his desk, writing a letter on his desk.

"Prince Daemon, Sansa," Lord Baelish greeted them without looking up from his desk. "Didn't expect you to be here so soon, I'm almost finished."

"You expected us?"

"I expected you to notice the change in the air, and I expected that if you could not find Princess Maegara, Sansa would be the next person you'd ask." Lord Baelish shrugged.

"And this is the safest place I know where I can speak freely." Sansarya said, leading Daemon to a chair. "Is it safe to speak, father?"

Lord Baelish looked up, his blue eyes peering at the wall behind them, and nodded. "Yes, I suppose so."

"Good," Sansarya said cheerfully. She turned to Daemon. "First of all, King Rhaelon, the Queen, and Maegara left for Casterly Rock a month after you left. They should be returning today, there'll be a feast tonight to celebrate the return of the Royal Family to King's Landing."

"Then why are there Lannister men still lurking about?" Daemon scowled.

Sansarya bit her lip, an unknowing signature of hers when she hesitated to tell anyone the truth. "Well…"

"They're coming back, my prince." Lord Baelish stood up from his chair. "The Lannisters have taken to the Red Keep, almost as if they've lived here their whole lives. With your leave."

Daemon nodded at Lord Baelish, who bowed respectfully. He noted the look he and Sansarya gave each other, a meaningful look that lasted less than a second but meant so much. _If only Marga were here, _Daemon thought, _she'd understand what was going on. _

Sansarya wouldn't meet his eyes, and there was an awkward silence until Lord Baelish closed the door. "They're gone, Sansarya?"

"You were gone for three months, my l—Daemon." Sansarya said uneasily. "The whole court was supposed to wait for your return, but Tharin Lannister was insistent last month was the best time to visit."

"Yes, because while I was freezing my fingers off in the Wall—"

"Daemon…"

"Fine, sorry. Go on."

"You won't try and kill me for what I have to say next?" Sansarya asked jokingly, though part of her knew she was putting herself in harm's way.

"I won't."

"Then why is your hand on your hilt?"

Daemon clasped his hands on the chair's sides. "Go on."

Sansarya took a deep breath. "Right. The Lannisters have taken over. And not the taken over like sieges and war—the kind of takeover only people like Marga, my father, and the queen can see. All of a sudden, the Lannisters live in Maegor's Holdfast, not the guest apartments in the old Maidenvault. Father says Tharin and Tybalt Lannister make a habit to attend Small Council meetings without invite, and the king does nothing and allows them." She noticed Daemon's tightened grasp on the chair and stopped talking.

"And why aren't you and Lord Baelish in Casterly Rock?" Daemon tried to appear calm.

Sansarya shrugged. "Father refused to leave King's Landing, a lot of work done that couldn't wait until we got back."

Daemon nodded. "And you?"

"Marga asked me to go but…I didn't like the way Tybalt Lannister liked to go to bed with every noble maid in the court." Sansarya shuddered. "His brother Jason is likeable enough, such a shame _he _wasn't the Lannister who…"

Daemon was lost in thought, remembering Tybalt as the arrogant slimeball who couldn't keep his hands of Maegara. His hands clenched. "Explains why people look at me like a hired killer waiting for consent."

"Not a lot of people want a Lannister in royal governing, not after what happened the last time a Lannister sat on the throne." Sansarya grimaced. After the usurper Robert Baratheon took the throne from Daemon's ancestor, the Mad King Aerys II, he married a treacherous Lannister who caused so much trouble by secretly lying with her twin brother and then passing them off as the true heirs to the Iron Throne. After the Usurper's death, the Lannister queen's father had ruled Westeros in all but name, followed by the queen herself, and it wasn't until Daenerys Targaryen had brought peace back to the land did the Lannisters stop wreaking havoc.

"Why, is there going to be a Lannister on the throne?" Daemon scoffed crossly. _Not if I can help it. And I can._

"No…but apart from the Lannisters, that's the next thing I think you should know what happened." Sansarya sat across him on a different chair. "Your betrothal…hand in marriage."

Daemon stopped at that. He did not send a raven to his father about his intention to marry Maegara, and with how he left the state of his betrothal three months ago, it seemed unlikely that he made it brother with sister. "Oh, what did father decide?"

He looked at her, noting her sudden paleness as she bit her lip so hard that it drew a little blood. "W-w-well…the king thought—well, the Small Council…thought that—um, to avoid rebellion, they all thought that t-the next queen should come from a noble family with the least to gain. The one so high up that marriage to you wouldn't have a big effect on how things are right now."

Daemon scoffed. "Which Lannister are we talking about?"

"Not a Lannister," She said quietly. "They have something to gain if another Lannister were queen. They decided…me. The Hand's daughter."

It took a while for him to process what she meant that he almost choked. He looked at her, pale and tears welling in her eyes that she looked like a miserable bride on her wedding day. No doubt, Sansarya was beautiful in her own way—auburn hair, pale skin, and a pretty face. She was also a noble, a member of the Houses Baelish and Forrester. She had grown up alongside the Royal Children, and was almost like an adopted sister to the two. She was equally intelligent and charming as Maegara, and both were like twins that they could easily manipulate a court without speaking. But he knew he didn't want to marry Sansarya. She was like a sister to him—and for him, that was enough reason, ironically even if he was in love with his own sister. "Sansarya, I—"

"Look, Daemon, you're very handsome, but I don't want to marry you either." Sansarya smiled weakly. "I have someone else I imagined marrying and you have Marga—yes, I see the way you look at her, it's very obvious when I've grown up with you."

Daemon sighed, placing his hands on his head. "And the Small Council came up with this?"

"We're arranged to marry next year." Sansarya said sadly. "Since my father is the Hand, the King decided marriage to me wouldn't make much of a difference. No reason for rebellions, and if ever there is father can have my brother Brandon call the bannermen from Harrenhall. Father has Stark blood too, so Robert Stark and the north can be called on."

"I never realized you were a catch." Damien said, and Sansarya laughed just as bitterly. "What do I do?"

"You're here now," She said pleadingly, taking his hands in hers. "Do what you can, please, Daemon. Convince your father that we can't be married. Do what you can to stop this."

Daemon looked at her, squeezing her hands. "I will, Sansa. I'll see to it that they'll change their minds about it. What about your father though?"

"Oh, father was against the match, even if it made his daughter the future queen of Westeros," Sansarya laughed. "But Tharin Lannister thought that if he couldn't make his niece queen, they might as well put someone who wouldn't pose a threat."

They looked at each other, both their hatred for the Lannisters clear on their faces. "Right. Well, anything else?"

Sansarya looked uneasy again. "I…I think it's best if you hear it from Marga. Or the King, at least. I really don't want to be the one to tell you."

"Very well." Daemon brushed his silvery-golden hair. "How is Maegara?"

Sansarya bit her lip. "The last time I saw her, she was…well."

"Right. Sansarya." Daemon stood up and kissed her hand. "I'll see you at the feast later."

"Right…since we're betrothed, I'm to escort you in the courtyard later." Sansarya piped up. "I'll see you by the door later."

"I will." He smiled hopefully at her before leaving for his own chambers.

Later that night, the Royal train arrived late that Daemon did not have time for a warm greeting from the King and Queen, who smiled and waved at him standing next to Sansarya, amidst the servants rushing to and from the courtyard, before they began the procession together.

"All rise for Rhaelon of House Targaryen, the second of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, and his queen, Queen Alysanne of House Targaryen."

Daemon didn't have time to look at the incoming guests and scan the crowd for Maegara and walked to the threshold of the doors, Sansarya, looking beautiful in a green gown that highlighted her figure and complimented her auburn hair, slipping her hand around his right arm.

The herald looked at them before turning to the guests seated at the sides. "Prince Daemon of House Targaryen, and his betrothed, the Lady Sansarya of House Baelish."

Daemon walked regally across the Courtyard, his head held high befitting a warrior victorious in battle. The guests applauded his entrance, greeting him with cheers to his victory in the Wall. He reached the end of the aisle, a raised platform where his father sat in the middle of a long table laid out. He gave his father a raised eyebrow, glancing at Sansarya and hoping he wasn't as incompetent in understanding as he was when he made the betrothal. King Rhaelon merely nodded, and Daemon took his place on his father's left side, Sansarya sitting on his left.

"Father I—"

"If it's about what happened while you were gone, we'll talk about it later." King Rhaelon said sharply under his smile in a way that left no room for argument. "Be of good cheer, Daemon."

Daemon fought the urge to scowl and scratched the sides of his chair in frustration. The courtyard was full of guests that he couldn't see Maegara.

"Lord Tharin of House Lannister."

Daemon did a double take. Maegara was a woman, but a Princess was more highborn than any great lord, and a Targaryen princess was twice the nobility of a Lannister lord. She should have been called first. As he saw Tharin Lannister cross the aisle, he felt in his bones that something was really wrong.

"Sansa, what in seven hells is going on?" Daemon whispered tautly. "What aren't you telling me?"

Sansarya merely looked down and bit her lip. "I didn't want to be the one to tell you. Daemon, Maegara was—"

"Prince Daemon!" Tharin Lannister arrived at the table, his face sporting the entitled, grinning, smug expression anyone would dislike. He nodded carelessly at the King and Queen—a great disrespect in Daemon's eyes, as well as the onlookers who gasped—before he stood in front of Daemon's place on the table. Daemon stood up politely, intending to shake Tharin's hand, but Tharin quickly placed a fat hand on Daemon's shoulder, slapping him on the back. "I congratulate you on your win against those bloody wildlings."

"Thank you, my lord." Daemon said tightly, though Tharin was so dense he didn't notice the prince's irritation.

"Ha ha, yes." Tharin said pompously, like his congratulations meant more than all the rest of the praise Daemon had received for leading the Targaryen army alongside Robert Stark and his own men. "I am very pleased to have a brave prince in our midst, and I am even gladder to call a brave prince like you one of my own family."

Tharin grinned at him before winking at Sansarya and moving to greet the King and Queen. Daemon fought to roll his eyes, and instead raised his goblet at a nearby servant, who quickly filled it with Dornish red wine.

_The nerve of that bastard, _Daemon thought. As he drank his wine, he looked at Sansarya's nervous face and nearly spat out his drink when he realized what Tharin had just said. It had suddenly made sense. Why people hated the Lannisters' presence in King's Landing, why Maegara wasn't called, and why Tharin had just called him, a prince of Royal Blood, family. He didn't believe what he heard and what was on his mind, however, until he looked at the back of the courtyard entrance and heard what the herald had announced.

"Lord Tybalt of House Lannister, and his betrothed, the Princess Maegara of House Targaryen."


	10. Miserable Homecoming

CHAPTER 10

Ever since she was born, Maegara had been Daemon's sole basis for the definition of a princess. Lively, but not willful. Spirited, but not reckless. Intelligent enough to keep a conversation and at the same time give a sound argument in terms of ruling the Seven Kingdoms. Charming. Graceful. Poised. And as her brother, Daemon would certainly be the forefront expert on how Maegara appeared in the public's eye. So as she walked down the courtyard aisle, in a revealing black gown and hair silvery white hair pinned in an up-do, smiling as she walked tall and proudly and Tybalt Lannister's arm around her, Daemon was the only one who could see how dead his sister was on the inside.

_She's beautiful, _Daemon thought. Her hair looked longer than it did three months ago. But she also looked thinner and appeared more gaunt-looking, something she failed to hide despite her sweet smile. He could also see that her beauty was of a statuesque smile, and while the word _stunning_ could have described her, so could the word _tragic_.

"Prince Daemon!" Tybalt greeted shrilly. Daemon smiled as he stood up, gritting his teeth so hard that he could almost break them. "Lady Sansarya. Glad to see you back in court."

"Tybalt," Daemon said coolly. He turned to Maegara. Their eyes locked, and all of a sudden everything he wanted to say for the last three months have passed through his head like a whirlwind. _I miss you. I love you. Wait for me, please. _"Sister."

Careful as she was, Maegara showed nothing but polite coolness. "So good to see you again, Daemon." She smiled politely. "As your sister, I am proud of your victory in the Wall. You have protected the Seven Kingdoms and you have my and the rest of the Realm's gratitude."

"Him and Lord Stark, of course." Tybalt said, bemused. "I can't imagine how freezing it was up in the north, Prince Daemon. I'd rather face the Others than spend a fortnight at Castle Black."

_I can take you if you want, _Daemon thought acidly. But instead he laughed and said "It's good to see your return, Tybalt."

"Oh yes, my family will be staying for the next two months for our wedding," He lowered his hand to Maegara's waist, pulling her closer, and she smiled affectionately at him. "before we head back to Casterly Rock. Maegara's seen it, and I think she could get used to being Lady Lannister."

Daemon could feel his hand sliding to his hilt, but Sansarya was quick to hold his hand and smile knowingly at him. Maegara glanced at her and gave her the smallest of nods. "We must catch up soon, brother." Maegara smiled. "Until then."

They sat on the Queen's right, next to Tharin Lannister. Daemon watched as Tybalt smoothly helped Maegara to her seat, his hand trailing along the skin of her strapless gown, and he felt his teeth bite into his lip and tasted blood. He turned to Sansarya. "Maegara's betrothed to that animal?" He whispered furiously.

"Hey, you think I wanted to be the one to tell Daemon Targaryen and his famous violent reaction that his sister and possibly future wife is marrying a Lannister?" She said defensively. "You, who tries to grab your hilt every time something darkens your mood?"

"I don't do that!" Daemon scowled.

"Oh really? Where's your hand then?"

Daemon removed his hand from his sword's hilt, clasping his hands together. "I would have liked a warning before I saw her with…that."

They looked as the servants began serving food to the table. Tybalt was loud and his hands were all over Maegara, who was obviously struggling to keep his hands on the table while not ruining the lively mood. For a second, his eyes met hers and she gave him a weak smile before she turned back to her betrothed.

"How long has it been, Sansa?" Daemon asked as he looked on at the two.

"A week before they left for Casterly Rock." She replied quietly. She looked at the King, who was too busy talking to the Queen, before she leaned in. "You know about the rumors of a rebellion in the Westerlands, right? Well, Tharin Lannister promised that as Warden of the West, he would see to it that those rumors would be proven to be false—"

"If he started those rumors to make my father fear the West..." Daemon swore.

"Could you _please _not look like you're going to kill me and let me continue?" Sansarya scowled. "Well, Tharin swore that he'd protect the Seven Kingdoms from a rebellion from the West, and on the net Small Council meeting, he brought up a betrothal for Tybalt and Marga, and King Rhaelon approved, said it was gratitude for his help defending the peace."

"Defending the peace?" Daemon repeated incredulously. "He's Warden of the West! It's Lannister's duty to protect the peace, father shouldn't be grateful for his help. He'll destroy us if he marries off everyone important _out of_ _gratitude._"

"I know, Marga and your mother thought so too, and so did father, but the King was insistent, and so Marga and Tybalt Lannister are set to marry in six months." Sansarya sighed, seeing Daemon struggling to keep himself composed. She added quietly, "You know, Maegara told me to protect you from doing anything stupid."

"You're doing a good job so far, then." Daemon said flatly.

"She did." Sansarya insisted. "She knew the first thing you'd do was kill the first Lannister man you'd find. You'd start a war just for her, she knew."

_I'd kill a whole army of fucking wildlings for her. _Daemon thought. He remembered the dagger lodged in that whore, Lilac. _I'd do anything. _"What now?"

"Smile, wait, and try to see if your father can change his mind." Sansarya said grimly. "Do what you can, Daemon. For us, _and _for your sister."

"Sorry, did I miss anything?" They turned to Sansarya's left to see Jason, the younger Lannister son, rush to the empty seat next to her. "They were having trouble unloading the carts so Tybalt asked me to help them."

Daemon graced him an inviting smile. Jason was the one Lannister who wasn't dislikable. "None," Daemon said politely.

"The dinner started late, so the King wants the food served now and the speech later." Sansarya added.

Dinner was a loud affair, and King Rhaelon was so busy entertaining the Lannisters that Daemon hardly got a word in him edgewise. After the courses were served, King Rhaelon stood and gave his speech thanking the gods for the safety and glorious victory of his son. He thanked the gods for a supportive ally like the Lannisters, and bless the betrothals of both his children. It was late at night when Daemon took his leave, his jaw aching from the smiles and hollow compliments throughout the night.

He was in his chambers, removing his doublet when he heard the knock on the door. He opened it to find Sansarya, looking grim and harried. "No time," She said quickly. "Is anyone inside?"

When he shook his head, Sansarya whistled and looked down the hall. "You'll thank me later," She said, her voice smoky, before she walked away from the door. Maegara pushed herself in, quickly slamming the door behind her.

Daemon opened his mouth to speak, but Maegara pulled herself close to him, her lips planted on his. "Mar—"

"Don't talk." She said firmly. "We'll talk about all that on the morrow. Take your breeches off, I missed you."

Daemon smiled and did as he was told, reaching for the lace on his breeches with one hand as he pulled her closer to him with the other.


	11. Reunited and Inseperable

CHAPTER 11

"Are you awake?"

"Yes."

Daemon turned to face her. "You struck me as the type who'd rather die before you'd let father betroth you to anyone else."

"You weren't here months ago, don't say I didn't try to put up a fight." Maegara scowled. "But there was nothing I could do, Daemon. Father was adamant, and he had already told Tharin before he told me, and it would shame him if I refused at that point. Gods be damned."

"Tell me what happened." Daemon pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. "Unlike Sansarya, you're not afraid of telling me everything."

"Unlike Sansarya, I don't have to tell you everything when you have a sword at reach." Maegara grinned. She exhaled before taking a deep breath. "Right. It wasn't even a fortnight when father sold the throne to the Lannisters. The Small Council positions first. And I don't think mother and I would have known about it if it weren't for Baelish, father didn't think it was worth telling. And then…well, father didn't need to tell me about the betrothal, it was pretty obvious that both he and Tharin wanted it.

"They'd seat us together in everything. Tybalt suddenly knew where to find me during my morning walks. He'd know whenever I'm in my chambers. It was a fortnight later when father told me his intentions."

"And you refused?" Daemon prodded.

Maegara scoffed as if the answer was so obvious. "He told me the purity of the dragon's blood no longer mattered if peace was involved. He said I may be princess but he was king and had a right to promise me to Tharin Lannister's son, and informing me was merely a courtesy. I told him I'd rather have the Lannisters' heads on the spikes outside. It's pretty obvious where those rumors are coming from—I don't need Serys to tell me so."

"You think the Lannisters are sowing rebellion?"

"I _know _the Lannisters are sowing rebellion."

"So tell father!" Daemon exclaimed, sitting up because the blood was rushing through his head. He would chop their heads of himself, those treasonous little—

"You think I haven't tried?" She sat next to him, sliding her legs on top of his and pulling him so she could straddle him. "I did, and you know how deaf father can be when his decision is set. I tried talking to mother, Kenton, Serys, and even asked Jason to try to sway his father's mind. Nothing."

Maegara's delicate fingers trailed along Daemon's pale chest. Daemon groaned as he felt his muscles relax at her touch and slowly lied back down, feeling his manhood tense and slide inside her slightly. Maegara quickly slid away and sat on his belly, making him groan in frustration. "Focus, Daemon." She said sharply. "Do you still want me to tell you what happened?"

He was this close to saying he didn't, but sighed and motioned her to continue. "Anyway," Maegara said somberly. "A week later, our engagement was announced in the Great Hall. It was just as I expected, you could note the few Stark and Martell and Tyrell bannermen leave, and even a few sworn lords to our House. And you know what was embarrassing? Father didn't even get to finish his speech. Tharin Lannister cut across father and gave his own speech as he climbed up the dais. It was as if he thought the Iron Throne was as close to him now as…well, as father was. Your betrothal to Sansarya was done earlier, so I don't think Tharin saw you or House Baelish as threats. If you weren't doing to marry Myra Lannister or any other lioness, Tharin was pleased with being father-in-law to the king's sister as long as the queen was not a threat.

"Tharin's speech wasn't even a speech, to be honest and—stop that, I can feel you trying. Anyway, it was more of a…of a _command _to father, saying the Royal Family should visit Casterly Rock. Mother said it would be a good idea, but she wanted you to join. But Tharin was insistent, saying you could visit after your coronation, but that month was the best time to visit."

"This month is no better than the last month." Daemon grumbled.

"Says everyone who saw right through Tharin." Maegara said flatly. "I was rather upset Sansa didn't want to come, but I didn't blame her, given that Tybalt's cock liked to wander even after our betrothal. I made it very clear I wasn't going to let him touch me until we wed, but that didn't stop him from a few liberties…as you saw in the feast. When he was drunk, he'd find other, more willing women, and there were plenty in Casterly Rock."

"Did you wait for me?" Daemon asked quietly.

Maegara gasped as she slid across Daemon's sweaty body, sliding him inside her and at the same time reaching his lips with hers. Her nails scratched at his chest as she rode him like a destrier. When they finished at the same time, she screamed so loudly that Daemon rolled on top of her and clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle her. He was in a frenzy and removed his hand and kissed her passionately.

"Yes, I did." Maegara said breathily. "Every day. Even in Casterly Rock, I was dreaming that I'd see your sail arrive down at the ports to catch up with us."

Daemon looked at her, glad to see Maegara once more. In the dimness of his chamber, she didn't look gaunt and tragic, and still beautiful and lively with mischief dancing in her eyes. But the quickly disappeared as her face quickly showed her worry. "What is it?" Daemon asked.

She turned away from him. "There's something else." She said quietly. "Not even Sansa knows this. Or mother. And I need you to be very quiet about it."

He scooted closer so he could spoon her. "You know you can tell me anything." He listened to her heavy breathing for what seemed like an eternity. Outside, he watched a cloud pass one tower and hide behind another before Maegara could even talk.

And finally, just when he thought she was asleep, he heard her inhale. "I've missed my moon blood for a month now."

Daemon froze, and for a moment, he thought he was dead when he could not feel his heart. He knew what it meant, and while he was glad that his child was inside Maegara, he knew what that meant for her…and the dangers it would mean if they didn't act fast.

"Marga…"

"So that means we either do something, or I _subtly _suggest Tybalt and I marry within the month." Maegara scowled. "If I bed him in a fortnight, It'll be acceptable to start showing when I do in the months after. I can't wait six months for the wedding, and I refuse to use moon tea on a dragon. A lion perhaps, but not a dragon."

"I'd kill him before he even gets to the bed." Daemon said tightly.

Maegara turned to him, looking slightly amused. "Is that a promise?"

Daemon had to grin at Maegara's ability to find the humor in everything. He pulled her shoulder and turned her around to face him. "We'll figure out something, I swear it."

That night, they compensated for the months of separation. They never got any sleep, but they had never felt more alive than they had in the past few months. Daemon told her about Lilac, and how he had dealt with her, before showing her the few new tricks he learned from the dead whore.

While Maegara took her pleasure, her thoughts were elsewhere, too heavy of a burden to forget. She was marrying a Lannister. She was carrying the son of the man she truly loved. Her father was destroying the Realm from the inside. And she couldn't do anything because she was a woman. She tried to put these thoughts aside. _One problem at a time, _she thought grimly as Daemon took her. _For now, this is my night. _When she stifled her own scream later, it was as if the gods had blessed her mind, filling her with an idea that could fix everything. She smiled as Daemon leaned over her, panting.

When the sun began to creep over the horizon, Daemon watched Maegara wordlessly walk to the balcony. "I know what we can do." Maegara said, watching the sun rise. The light shone in her dewy eyes like dragon fire, and she sighed, looking hopeful like a soldier responding to a battle cry. "We're going to kill the Lannisters."


	12. Conspirators

CHAPTER 12

"Princess," From her mirror Maegara could see Sansa peek through her door. "Prince Daemon is here."

The weariness from her lack of sleep was beginning to settle, turning her eyelids into lead, but she brushed it aside. She had a long day ahead of her, there was no time to regret. "Send him in."

She saw Sansa give a questioning look, and she realized she wasn't even properly dressed, still half-naked as another handmaid was lacing the intricate bodice of her gown. "After I am dressed, of course." She added quickly. _Oh fuck it, it's not like people don't know. If Daemon's whore from the north knows about it, likely every highborn noble in the capital know. And if these women hate the Lannisters as much as I do, they'd know how to keep their mouths shut._

It only took a few minutes for her to dress. The gown was a black and red piece—like most of her clothes— with a plunging neckline and styled in the shoulder-baring fashion made popular by the former Queen Margaery Tyrell. Her golden-white hair was worn loose in a bun. She chose the simple elegance of a silver chain with a pendant of her sigil, if the gown was too subtle. She gave herself a hard look in the mirror. _Nothing must go wrong now, _Maegara thought. _Nothing._ "Let my brother in."

Daemon appeared as regal as she was, in red breeches and a black doublet over a dark red shirt. He too did not show the slightest sign that they had been together hours ago and helped his sister slip back in her chambers undetected before the morning servants passed the halls and did their routine. "Are you ready?" He asked tenderly, brushing a loose hair from her face.

"To face my future family? Why not?" Maegara said grimly. She turned to her handmaidens. "Go ahead to the Great Hall, my brother and I will follow."

The girls bowed at them before leaving, leaving the two of them alone. "The sun has risen, sweet sister." Daemon said piously, eyeing the fireplace and the tapestries suspiciously. "Do you still believe in the words you spoke before it rose or do you see the folly in it?"

Maegara rolled her eyes. "Don't play games, Daemon. If you're going to play, be it the game of thrones. Of course I plan to go through with it."

Daemon chuckled. "You say that as if no one has ever tried that before."

"Oh they have, but this one is different."

"In what way?"

She shrugged. "They weren't me."

Daemon laughed and took her in his arms. "But in no jest, Marga, your life is in danger. _Our _life is in danger. _The Realm _is in danger if we let these lions have their way. We need a plan."

"Really?" Maegara asked dryly. "You've never struck me as the strategist. Even father says I'm the brains and you're the brawny one with the sword."

Daemon gave her a knowing look. "All the better reason we should rule side by side." He gently kissed her forehead. Maegara bit back a smile. She was the only one who could see this side of her brother. "And these are the Lannisters. Gods know why we made them Wardens of the West after their treachery. It's going to take more than a sword to deal with them—and I should know."

"Yes, but it's easier said than done." Said Maegara.

They walked to her sitting room and Daemon sat on one of the plush chairs and watched Maegara pace around. "The question is…how?" She mumbled to herself, her mind grinding as she formed a vast web that lead to different scenarios in every part of her scheming. "And we must be careful, of course. We could start a war if not done properly."

"I haven't thought about that." Daemon said mockingly. "Kill the Lord of Casterly Rock and his heir at the same time without drawing suspicion."

"And I need to make sure no one would suspect their deaths and no one would bother looking into it too much. Like, a death that was plotted, but no one would assume the worst of it…" She broke off her trail. Daemon looked up from his sleepy stupor when he realized that she stopped. She looked at him, smiling as though the answer were clear. "Jason Lannister."

"What?"

"Jason. It all fits." Maegara lit up. "We have to tell Jason that we're going to kill his father and brother, and he _has _to help us."

Daemon laughed for a second before he realized that Maegara was serious. "You're _serious_?"

"How can I not be?" She asked, puzzled. "It's brilliant, and it's because no one would ever suspect it. We'd never get caught."

"Yeah, because Jason would stop us before we even started." Daemon scowled. "He's a friendly lad, sure, but he's a Lannister, sweet sister. Who's to say he will sell out our plans for his own benefit?"

"You didn't see him in Casterly Rock, Daemon." Maegara pressed. "I felt so embarrassed for him. The second son, ignored even by his servants in favor of that beast Tybalt. In one feast in Lannisport, they even forgot to provide a seat for him. And with Sansa in King's Landing, Tybalt not wanting to talk and only kiss, and all of the Lannister girls so fucking shallow and no better than whores, Jason was the only one I could talk to. When Tharin dies, Tybalt already has plans for Casterly Rock—and none of them include Jason. Not as Castellan nor even Master of Horse. He's going to be a mere parasite in Casterly Rock, and he's even thinking about joining your Kingsguard if it ever reaches that."

Daemon observed her face, still stubborn on his prejudice on Lannisters. "And father still treats me like a child and yet I don't plan on killing him, Marga!" He exclaimed, sitting up. "I love you, but do you know how much it irks me when father says I need _you _to rule the Seven Kingdoms well? I know I do—I _need _you—but the way he says it is just so…wrong. I'm to be king, and yet father thinks I don't have the intelligence for it, unlike you. He knows you have the mindset of justice, like when he made you pass out a new sentence for that thief—oh don't bother denying it, I know what you did. I have nothing against you and father may be right, but that doesn't mean I would kill both of you given the chance, and I don't think neither would Jason."

"Of course we need each other." Maegara cooed, approaching Daemon in a loving embrace. "But you know me and I need you to trust my judgement when I say we can trust Jason to follow our plans. It's a lot worse for Jason, and I can see it in his eyes. The laws of gods and men may see kinslaying almost as bad as kingslaying, but given the chance to rid of his father and brother and become Lord of Casterly Rock in his own right, I know Jason will get the chance.

"And, once we give Jason the right to become heir to Casterly Rock," Maegara added, smiling bravely. "We can set aside the betrothal. Now that you're here, you can finally have a say in whom we marry. Set aside the Lannister marriage and your betrothal to Sansa, and we'll be free to marry as soon as we can, before our child begins to show."

Daemon was torn. His instinct told him Lannister blood was laced with treachery, and not even Jason Lannister could be trusted. Jason was kind, timid almost in all the times Daemon had spoken with him, but still…_a Lannister, _Daemon wanted to spit every time he said the name. But on the other hand, what other plan did they have? "And if we don't tell Jason and go on with the plan?"

"Then Jason becomes Lord of Casterly Rock either way." Maegara said flatly. "The only difference is he doesn't know who to thank for that unlikely lordship. And then he'll demand father and the Small Council investiage on the deaths of his brother and father. _And_, since he doesn't know who to thank, he'll most likely carry-on my betrothal to the Lannister line."

"So you're whole plan is grounded on Jason wanting the Rock for himself?" Daemon asked incredulously. "Ever considered the fact that he's a Lannister?"

"It's the only plan we have so far." Maegara pointed out, placing a delicate hand on her hip. "If you have a better one…"

Daemon sighed. _We're dealing with lions. I'll be blessed if nothing wrong happens. _"Right. Let's go tell him."


	13. Trusting the Little Lion

CHAPTER 13

As soon as Maegara had made it clear that she wanted Tharin and Tybalt Lannister dead, Daemon kept his hand on the handle of his sword. He was standing a few feet away from them, his eyes on the morning activities in the center of the Great Hall while his ears on what Maegara and Jason were talking about. Daemon thought Maegara had been too rash, and in the first few minutes had made it clear to the little lion what she wanted from him. His mind was racing: if he had to kill Jason if the plan went awry, he had to make it seem like Jason had a reason to die without alarming Tharin Lannister—that is, if Jason didn't tell him of their plan first.

From his quick glance from time to time, he could see Jason tense, looking alarmed, but would slowly mask into an unreadable face; Jason was the lesser-known Lannister, but he was a player in this court nonetheless. They were below the balcony, so Daemon was assured that the Lannisters would not find them, and they were behind the courtiers looking as the King began his duties to the people.

Finally, after Maegara explained for a while, she paused, giving Jason time to think.

"Oh wow…" Jason Lannister breathed quietly.

"Oh, and I'm going to have to get rid of you if you try to tell anyone." Maegara added dryly.

"And you would still find a way to get rid of my family without me, wouldn't you, Princess?"

"You know me too well."

"Right, because both options are just as ideal." Jason gritted his teeth. "You dragons may be above the laws of the Seven, but do you know what they say about Kinslaying?"

"It's almost as bad a Kingslaying, or so I'm told." Maegara said lightly.

Jason looked nervously at his feet, but sighed deeply before standing straight and puffing his chest like he had been given a crown. "Well, it's not kinslaying if I'm not the one holding the dagger." Maegara caught the shadow a smile on his lips. "And I could make a good lord, if I don't say so myself."

"A good _discreet _lord that would do well not to dwell on the past." Maegara agreed. Jason bowed and kissed her hand. "You're stronger than I thought, Jason Lannister."

"And you, Princess Marga." Jason concluded. Maegara stepped aside to let him go, nodding past the Prince on his way.

When he disappeared out one of the side doors to the Great Hall, Daemon turned to her. "What do we do now?"

She gave him her secret smile. "Lion hunting." She kissed him on the cheek before heading towards the door. "Leave it to me—just make sure you're present for the feast later."


	14. Plan In Motion

_**Hi! It's been a while since I've updated this. Just a quick summary of what happened in the last chapters: Westeros is currently ruled by King Rhaelon Targaryen, supported by his wife Queen Alyssane, hot-tempered warrior son Prince Targaryen, and calculating and diplomatic daughter, Princess Maegara. The Prince and Princess are secretly lovers intent on eventually marrying and ruling Westeros side by side. **_

_**Because of the threat of uprisings in many places, especially in the Westerlands, ruled by Tharin Lannister, King Rhaelon decides that the purity of the Targaryen bloodline is no longer a priority and arranges political marriages for his children: Daemon will be married off to the children's childhood best friend, Sansarya Baelish, in order to have a suitable heir while avoiding offending the Great Houses by not choosing a girl from their House, while Maegara will marry the Lannister heir, Tybalt Lannister, in order to strengthen the Lannisters' alliance, though it is clear to Daemon and Maegara that the Lannisters are leading the uprisings in order to manipulate their father.**_

_**Daemon and Maegara, who were happy to continue the family tradition of marrying their own siblings, are disgusted at their father's weakness as they watch him all but hand over the Iron Throne to the Lannisters. Complications arise when Maegara reveals she is pregnant with his child, and they decide the best way to get rid of the Lannisters is to kill Tharin and Tybalt, making the less popular but kind Lannister son, Jason, the heir, and decide to confide in him their plan to take out his family.**_

**~0~**

Chapter 14

The feast at the courtyard was a tense moment for Daemon. He was seated near the center, on his father's left, and to his left was Tybalt, followed by Maegara and finally Jason. On the right of the King was his Queen mother, Lord Tharin, Lord Baelish, and his daughter, Sansarya. He kept looking at Maegara and Jason, who, from time to time, were looking at each other knowingly. He knew Jason agreed to the plan and wanted to become the heir to Casterly Rock, but words were wind and no matter how friendly Jason appeared to be, he wouldn't believe it until Tharin and Tybalt Lannister were dead. If Jason had gone to his father and told him of their plan…

Daemon watched Jason whisper something to Maegara. Maegara discreetly glanced at Tybalt, who was staring at one of the visiting ladies from the lower tables, turned back to Jason, and shook her head. Jason seemed to relax and raised his goblet to his mouth. He noticed Daemon looking at him and raised his cup at him before taking a hearty drink.

_Tybalt's nearby, they better not say anything while he can hear them, _Daemon worried, trying hard not to put his hand on his sword's hilt. He looked at Maegara, desperately trying to catch her eye, but it was clear that she trying not to look at his direction. _Damn it, Marga. You're planning to kill two people, at least tell me what's going on._

"Maegara, I think it's time we discussed wedding preparations soon." Tybalt said in the middle of dinner.

"Princesses don't plan weddings." Maegara said evenly. "I say what I want, and whoever it is in in charge of events here in the Keep make it happen."

"Then what do you do most of your time?"

"Sit and look pretty, it's a lot harder than it looks." Maegara joked.

"Well, the new Lady of Casterly Rock has to immerse herself in the affairs of the castle." Tybalt said with a voice Daemon found a bit too presumptuous for someone who wasn't even a lord yet to use on a princess.

"And what would the job title hold in store for a potential Lady?"

"For starters, she is in charge of planning the household."

"Good, I love bossing people around."

Tybalt grinned at her. "That, and keeping the nursery busy." He smiled suggestively at her, and Daemon noticed his clumsy attempt to discreetly move his hand from under the table as his entire arm could be seen stretched towards Maegara's lap. "My dear, are you certain the wedding should take place a month from now? This is a wedding between a Lannister and a Targaryen, after all. I wouldn't want it to seem rushed and unprepared."

Maegara smiled at him. "I just don't see the reason to prolong the wedding. My brother will be marrying soon, and it's not long before he becomes King. The wedding of the future King of Westeros will take more time to plan and I see an unnecessary wait if I marry after him."

The mention of Daemon's crown seemed to excite Tybalt, who turned to Daemon. "Hey, that means I'll be the king's brother-in-law by the time he's crowned. I see no reason why we shouldn't, Marga. Very well. A month from now, we shall be wed. This courtyard looks like a good place to have the feast, though since you're marrying into my family, I'd see a bit more gold and crimson, don't you think?"

Daemon could see him extend his arm further into her lap. Maegara seemed to tense as she smiled tightly. She shuffled on her seat, and Tybalt's hand returned to the table. Maegara cleared her throat. "Any news on the Westerland rebels?" She asked loud enough for Lord Tharin to hear her from the other side of the table.

"Oh, you mustn't concern yourself in political matters, you're much to pretty for those worries," Tybalt laughed.

"Oh, but I think I should." Maegara said tightly. "I will be Lady of Casterly Rock, of course, but I will still be Princess of Dragonstone and thus I think I have the right to think of my safety if I am to move to the Westerlands by next month. I didn't see that many rebels when we went to Casterly Rock."

"What you cannot see does not negate its existence, princess." Jason said politely.

"Well just because you did not see them doesn't mean they weren't there, Maegara." Tharin answered loudly, ignoring his younger son. "Naturally, as our guests, we protected you from being exposed to those barbaric rebels, but your father has seen the damage these traitorous rebels have done to our lands."

"I have." King Rhaelon nodded. "Which is why I'm sending a few Targaryen bannermen with you when you get settled there."

"Really?" Maegara turned to Tybalt, who nodded. "Because I was thinking we should help the rebels."

Tharin nearly choked on a large chunk of meat he was chewing on. Jason spat out the wine he was drinking, hitting an unfortunate server. Tybalt, her parents, and even Daemon looked at her like she was insane. In the ensuing chaos at the dais, no one seemed to notice the glance the princess and Sansarya shared. They were like sisters, and Sansarya knew every trick Maegara had and watched curiously what it was Maegara was trying to do and watched quietly.

"Why on earth would we help the rebels?" King Rhaelon asked.

"Marga, these rebels are dangerous." Queen Alyssane added. "To aid them is like to give your enemy a knife and turn your back on them."

"Oh no, you misunderstood what I meant." Maegara said quickly. "I only meant…actually…oh, wow, I should have chosen my words clearly…"

"Please, continue princess…" Jason said encouragingly. "I'd like to see what you—"

"Keep quiet, Jason, the princess is explaining!" Tybalt snapped. "Go on, Marga."

"Well, I only meant that the rebels are acting out because they want something." Maegara said slowly. "If we found out what it was, wouldn't they stop?"

King Rhaelon seemed to relax in his chair. "Ahh," he turned to Tharin. "Forgive my daughter's outburst. She's grown up observing the politics of the Seven Kingdoms but hasn't quite escaped the idea of an ideal world where everything has to make sense."

Tharin nodded understandingly. "She's still young. She'll learn, though I do envy her ignorance. If only negotiations were that easy, Rhaelon." He said. King Rhaelon smiled like he was a friend getting advice from another friend, and not a King not properly called. Tharin turned to the princess. "I'm afraid it's not that simple, my Lady. As Warden of the West, I've already tried negotiating with these rebels, but they've become reckless and destructive to the point that they're destroying my own property, slaughtering my own servants."

"Surely they're not trying to break into Casterly Rock?" Maegara asked, evidently worried at the idea.

"Casterly Rock sits safely above the land so there's little chance of them doing it easily, but I'm afraid that if the rebels aren't stopped soon, a siege attempt may not be too far off." Tharin said gravely.

"But surely they must _want _something." Maegara persisted. "Otherwise, why bother harming the Lannisters?"

"Everyone wants a lot of things." Tybalt shrugged. "Money, power, land—the rebels think they can get that and more by destroying everyone else's. The Lannisters have more than enough to stay afloat these rebel attacks, but they're starting to get more persistent."

"And persistence among rebels can be dangerous." Tharin agreed. "Who knows who could get hurt in an uprising? Anyone could be harmed."

Maegara gasped. "Even you, Lord Tharin?"

Tharin nodded. "I had twice the amount of guards guarding your family during your visit. But on regular days, there were protesters out the gate around the clock. One time, someone tried throwing a large rock at our heads when Tybalt and I were riding out that we couldn't risk hunting. We had to go out in wheelhouses like scurrying women."

"Sounds dangerous."

"It is." Jason added. "And I heard one of the rebels got into the castle once and almost entered father's chamber and tried an assassination—"

"That is a dirty rumor, Jason! That wasn't proven, so don't go scaring the princess." Tharin yelled. He turned back to Maegara. "Don't worry. Once everything is settled, I'm sure I can get everything settled and—"

There was a loud crashing sound and the whole room went silent as everyone looked in Jason's direction. It was clear that he tried to stand up from his chair, and in the process bumped into one of the servants carrying a golden plate filled with various kinds of berries.

"Gods, I am so sorry!" Jason apologized, bending over to help the servant pick up the berries.

"'Tis all right, m'lord, I'll handle it." The server said, but Jason began helping the servant pile the berries back.

"I'm afraid you'll have to forgive my son if he chooses to play the role of servant tonight." Tharin muttered at the king and queen. "This is not uncommon in Casterly Rock, the clumsy little creature he is, and whenever this happens I see to it that he is duly humbled."

"How, my Lord?" Queen Alyssane asked.

"On occasions like these, he usually helps the servants serve the courses." Tharin said, watching with the rest of the royal table as Jason placed the plate back in the cart the servant used to bring around the food and took two plates. "It's a humiliating task for a Lannister, but I want to teach Jason to toughen up, to be a humble and obedient young man if he is to be his brother's castellan."

Tybalt snorted and smirked like his father just told a funny joke. "I'll be surprised when that happens."

Jason helped the servant serve plates of mixed berries to each of the royals, placing the plate for his father, the queen, and Daemon. Daemon tried desperately to catch his eye, looking for any sign of what was to happen, but Jason merely nodded with an expression that could mean anything.

"Ahh, berries from the Reach." Tharin picked a red berry and gave it a soft squeeze between two fingers. The berry exploded, leaving red juices to trickle down his thumb. "Quite a delight, if only mongers from Highgarden didn't charge an arm for a crate."

"It's worth the limb, Lord Tharin." Queen Alysanne said. Tharin ate the berry and sucked at his sticky fingers. "And anyway, we have good friends in the Tyrells."

"If not trustworthy friends." Tharin muttered as he bit into a handful of blackberries. He coughed a bit. "That one was bitter."

Meanwhile, Daemon saw Tybalt was no longer making eyes at the noble girls below the dais and was paying attention to Maegara, though it was most likely due to Maegara's efforts. She sat closer to him, feeding him berries from her own plate and, though it looked like she made no effort to draw him closer, Daemon could see from every little movement of hers how she was drawing him to her. Part of him felt oddly proud of her, watching her manipulative, calculating, scheming ways put to work, and at the same time she was so good at drawing Tybalt's attention that it looked real…_too _real for Daemon's comfort.

He was so distracted with the two of them that he didn't notice Lord Tharin's choking until he was lurching in front of the table. Queen Alyssane and Lord Baelish were the first to his aid. Lord Baelish slapped Tharin at the back repeatedly, but Lord Baelish began clutching at his own throat and foam began forming in his mouth.

"Father!" Jason shouted. He was about to sit down, but dropped the plate of berries he was holding and stood back up and ran to his father.

"What the hell?" Tybalt spat out a berry onto the floor and stood up. "Father!"

"What's wrong with him?" Maegara shouted. "Grand Maester Robert! Do something!"

One table away from the dais, the Grand Maester walked as fast as his old legs could take him. He looked at Tharin as he fell to the floor, gagging, but as he bent over him, drawing out a needle from his on-hand tools for emergencies, they all heard a second, more gruesome gagging sound.

Everyone's eyes were all on Tharin that nobody noticed Tybalt stifling a cough until it was too late. He was standing behind his chair when he finally began gagging. He started to fall, and Daemon, shocked at what was happening, instinctively stood up and caught Tybalt. Daemon saw the Lannister guards approaching, but deep down he knew there was nothing they could do.

Maester Robert's eyes fell on the berries. He dug a hand into the pile on Tharin's plate until he found an unassuming berry that, from Daemon's view, looked just like any other berry. "Nightshade." Maester Robert said gravely as he looked at the king. "An assassin's tool."

"The rebels!" King Rhaelon shouted. He stood up and looked at the guards. "Seal the gates! Get every servant and cook involved with the crates. I'll have justice for this!"

"Damn your justice!" For once, Maegara acted unbecomingly of a princess when she screamed at her father that everyone turned to her. "It's not going to save the Lannisters now. We have to save them."

She cringed at the sight of the two Lannisters. Several of Maester Daemon's apprentices were beside the two, pushing at their throats in vain. Kingsguards were surrounding the dais, in case there were assassins nearby, though Daemon knew better than to be afraid of rebels that did not exist in the first place. Two guards took the plates on the table and dumped the berries on the ground.

"My lady…" Maester Robert said quietly as the choking sounds of the two Lannisters became less frequent and it was only the sobs of Jason Lannister and the clanking sound of armor as the guards moved around them. "Nightshade cannot be cured once they start choking. The taste would have been different from the other berries, he should have said something."

"This is madness!" Maegara shrieked. "You old, useless, fuck!"

She stormed off the dais and ran back to the Keep crying. "Mondrake, Vander, guard the princess." Lord Commander Blake Selmy ordered two of the Kingsguard.

"No, let her go." King Rhaelon said flatly. "The rebels were most likely after the Lannisters only, seeing as not all the plates were poisoned."

"It could have been," Queen Alyssane said worriedly. "Had Jason not have knocked over a plate."

"Nonetheless, there are enough guards in the Keep." King Rhaelon assured her. "Her betrothed is dead. Give her time to be alone."

Queen Alyssane looked like she would object, but she sighed in defeat. When the king wasn't looking, she looked at Daemon and motioned at the Keep with a slight tilt of her head. Daemon looked at Jason, who was sobbing next to his father's corpse, and saw his father place a comforting hand on Jason's shoulder. He nodded at his mother and discreetly exited the table, left the courtyard, and walked back to the Red Keep.

Daemon walked past a hallway with large arches that had a view of the courtyard. Several guests were leaving in the panic, and while Lannister guards were pouring into the square, it was clear there was nothing to do, and they merely stood there, looking unsure of what to do. _Incompetent as their liege lord, _he thought, rolling his eyes as he continued. He turned to a corridor on his left leading to the royal bedchambers. He passed two more long corridors until he reached his own, and saw all but one of the torches that lit up the hall remained lit. The only lit torch was the one closest to the door of his bed chamber, and he was not surprised to see her standing there, looking calm and waiting patiently.

"The last time you were seen, you were mourning for your dead beloved. What if someone other than I saw you like this?" He said reproachfully, but he couldn't keep from hiding his joy at that moment and smiled at her. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Maegara smiled. "Would you have caught Tybalt like that if you knew it was coming like this?" She held out her hand and motioned one finger for him to come closer, and he silently obeyed. "I preferred it if you didn't know. You're not the best at acting, dear brother, and your reaction was genuine."

"Where did you get the berries?" He asked curiously.

"What berries?" She asked coyly. "Are you assuming I, a princess of Dragonstone and betrothed to the recently deceased Tybalt Lannister, had something to do with what was obviously the rebel's assassination attempt?"

He rolled his eyes. "How did...?"

"Well, I'm sure you can explain Tharin on your own, when his plate was handed to him by his own son, and I was so certain you understood how Tybalt met his end." Maegara frowned, though her voice was silky. "After all, you did look so jealous throughout that course."

He grinned. "It's all over, then." He leaned forward and kissed her. It was the first kiss since his return that felt free. It was all over, after all. Tybalt was dead, Jason was the heir to Casterly Rock, and there was no treacherous Lord who would threaten their father and stop Daemon himself from marrying Maegara. "Thank the gods it's all over."


	15. Dream

Chapter 15

Maegara recognized the door to the fourth and bottom level of the dungeons. She tried screaming for help as she banged the lock door, but through the bars on a small window of the door she could see that even this door was blocked by stone. She screamed for someone to let her out. She was princess, after all, and she didn't deserve to be imprisoned there.

That was when she heard an amused laugh, one that sounded just like her.

"Who goes there?" Maegara demanded, only to gasp and cover her mouth with one hand. In the darkness she could feel that she was wearing a dress, and she raised her hands to her head to see if she was still wearing her crown, which she was. But she couldn't feel her hair behind her, and when she spoke, it wasn't her voice, but one she was very familiar with, one that had once begged for his life months ago and was possibly dead thanks to her.

She knew the exit was right in front of her, and she had to find a way to get out.

_Go down the stairs. _Her voice giggled in the darkness. Maegara didn't know where the voice was coming from, but she was sure it didn't come from her own mouth. _Go down the stairs if you want an exit._

Her Septa Feleya had taught her about the Keep, including the dungeons, when she was younger. It was said that it was filled with torture chambers and traps no one but Maegor the Cruel could imagine, and that it was better to walk through the bottom levels of the dungeon in the dark than to see what awaited the unwary wanderer. There were also a series of tunnels that were escapes and passages to other parts of the Keep, but it was so well-hidden and the bottom level was so vast that the only one who could find it were those who knew where it was. Maegara had no idea where any of these were, though the bottom level of the dungeon was already so underground that she doubted any exit could be found if she went even lower.

_Go down. _Her voice said again more forcefully. _There is an exit where I'm leading you._

It was her voice, and ironically, Maegara found it hard to detect whether or not she was telling the truth.

_Go down._

Against her better judgement, Maegara reached around the halls until she found stairs that descended. But even when she reached the lower levels and it felt dank and suffocating, she heard her own voice telling her to go lower.

_Keep walking, get lower._

"There's no way out if I keep going lower." Maegara said in a voice that wasn't hers.

_There is. Just keep going down. You trust me, don't you?_

Even if it was her own voice, Maegara's instincts told her there was nothing at the bottom. So she was surprised when, against her better judgement, she found herself groping around the dark, trying to find a way that seemed to go further down.

Maegara kept descending into the dungeons, each time being told to keep going down even when she thought it was impossible to travel even deeper into the ground. Her voice kept assuring her to descend, to go down every time she hesitated. There were times when the hallways and paths shrunk to the point that she had to crawl just to pass, the sound of her dress ripping by the rough stone mixing with the only sounds of her breath. The only times she heard any other noises, the sounds were so odd that she was certain she was relieved that she couldn't see whatever it was in the dark.

Finally, Maegara reached the end of what she thought was a hallway so long that it must have walked all the way to Baelor's Sept. The hallway was wide enough that she could put her hands on both sides, but the walls ended at one point. She tried reaching on either side, hoping to feel where the walls extended, but she couldn't feel anything, as though the hall lead into an abyss.

She reached for the ground and felt around until she found a small rock, and she took it and threw it at the darkness. She heard the stone hit the ground moments later, and from the echo she assumed she had wandered into a big cave.

_Keep walking. _Her voice said impatiently. Maegara knew she couldn't retrace her steps even if she tried and walked forward. There were no walls guiding her, and she walked carefully with her arms in front of her, hoping to find the exit soon because she was getting tired.

She had been walking for a long time that she did not notice the hole in the ground until it was too late, and she couldn't catch her balance and fell into it. It wasn't a deep hole, but she was caught off-guard by the fall that her feet slammed into the ground, which hurt her knees and the bottom of her feet. The hole was a narrow circle, so the parts of the skin on her arms not covered by her dress was scraped raw by the rough stone. The hole was narrow enough that she fit, but she could move forward or back and was stuck. She could feel her raw skin and tried to touch it, but the pain of her skin and possibly broken feet made her scream in pain. She tried to jump out of the hole, but she couldn't feel the top anywhere.

"Help!" She screamed upwards, but there was no reply apart from a faint echo of her strange voice. "Help me!"

And then she heard her voice laugh. _You stupid girl. You knew you shouldn't trust me, and yet you did. I've never given you any reason to put your faith in me, and now look where you are._

Maegara screamed, but it only made her throat raw from hours of walking. She yelled for help, pounding at the tight hole she was stuck in, but no one came.

Her voice laughed. _You knew better than to trust me. _

And then she heard her father's voice. _Actions were done for a reason, but you must be ready to face its consequences. _His voice boomed.

And then it was hot. The Targaryens enjoyed the heat and could tolerate more heat than anyone outside of their House, but the hole was getting hotter to touch, and stepping on it became almost unbearable. Maegara screamed.

"Marga!" Daemon shook her awake. "Marga wake up!"

It took Maegara a while to stop shaking and calm down, with Daemon wrapping his arms around her as she recounted what she could remember in her dream.

"That wasn't just a dream," Maegara said stubbornly. "I know it."

"It's just a dream, sister." Daemon said into her ear. "You're just stressed out by everything that happened that the thief's plight in the dungeons is getting to you?"

"Is it? It just seemed so real."

"Yes, but you're not a thief locked up in the dungeons, are you? You're a princess, and very soon the future Queen of the Seven Kingdoms." Daemon raised her face gently by the chin and kissed her. "And if you ever were to get lost in the dungeons, you can bet I'd tear down the Keep to the ground just to find you."

Maegara was still uncertain. Daemon was assuring her in a literal perspective. _But on a figurative one? _She thought nervously. The Targaryens were the last of the old Valyria and, apart from their physical, otherworld-like beauty, were said to have inherited the magic that allowed them to see the future in their dreams. Daemon didn't understand that the dream wasn't to be taken literally, but Maegara didn't know what to make of it either. _What did it mean? It felt like a…a warning of some sort._

Daemon saw on her face that she was still unsettled about her dream. "Hey," he said, and she looked at him. "Everything is going to be alright from this moment on, don't you see. Let's go back to sleep, Maegara. Gods know we have to get through with this funeral tomorrow, and by the looks of things, father intends to make it look like those two lions were part of the royal family and deserve a funeral for kings."

Maegara tried to smile, and although she was still curious to know what the dream meant, she knew Daemon meant well and she laid back down on the bed. Daemon wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer.

"Everything will be okay." He whispered. "Jason will not investigate the deaths, rumors of the rebellion will be buried alongside Tharin and Tybalt, and the whole lot of Lannisters will go crawling back to that rock they call home and disturb us no longer."

Maegara nodded. "I suppose you're right."

"And who knows?" Daemon smirked. "Tybalt was a prick, but I'll give him one thing: he had the makings of the Lord. A Lord I wouldn't invite to the Keep for the better part of the year, but nonetheless a man worthy to be the future head of House Lannister. It would merely be an extra treat for us if weak and mewling Jason Lannister destroys the house from the inside."


	16. Resolution

Chapter 16

"Something's not right." Maegara said, looking out the window of their wheelhouse.

"The fact that this is a funeral march yet the commoners act as though mother's given birth to a third Targaryen? I'm sure the sept's apprentices would ring the bells with a livelier tune if they wouldn't get punished for it." Daemon said dryly from his seat. "Sit down, Maegara. You were never good at keeping balance on a moving carriage. Don't open that window!"

Maegara kept the window wide open, waving politely at the commoners who greeted and called at her when they saw her. She was about to smile, but then she remembered that she was attending the funeral of her betrothed and was supposed to appear sad. But by what she could hear from the commoners along with the varying smiles on their face, it appeared that it wouldn't matter to them even if she confessed to having a hand at Tharin and Tybalt's death.

"Leave it open," Maegara said as she sat next to Daemon, resting her tired head on his shoulder. "It's unbearably hot and stuff in here."

"We're Targaryens. I'm surprised you can't handle the heat."

"I can. It's the sweating in this stupid dress I can't handle." Maegara scowled. She never considered her dresses tantalizing, but apparently showing a significant amount of skin below the neck was inappropriate inside the sept, so her dress was a simple but elegant black gown that covered her neck, her arms all the way to her wrists, down to her ankles. She could tolerate the heat, especially on a day like this that was ironically bright and sunny, but the wheelhouse was so stuffy that the moisture was getting to her skin and she could feel the sweat dripping down her back, making her feel sticky and in need of a bath. And the Sept of Baelor was just as suffocating as well. "But seriously, Daemon, I can sense something isn't right."

"You're just nervous." He assured her. "When this is all over, you're going to feel better. You are, after all, still trying to keep the pretense that you were at least fond of Tybalt Lannister."

She sighed. The wheelhouse was nearing the end of its trip to the sept but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, but she had other things to do than worry about something she didn't even know. "You're right." She told him. Daemon smiled at her and they leaned backwards on their seats so the curtains on the sides would cover them from the window when they kissed each other. "You and me, whatever happens."

They entered the Sept of Baelor fifteen minutes later, which was surprisingly filled with many high born guests who rushed to attend the Lannister funeral. Their mother and father had arrived earlier and from the entrance, Daemon and Maegara could see them talking to the Tyrells in the front.

Under her calm demeanor, Maegara looked at each one of the noble lords and ladies and was not surprised to see how many of them hadn't bothered to put on a face appropriate for mourning. In fact, some of them chattered and laughed as though they were attending a feast, not a funeral. She remembered Maester Robert's brief study of House Lannister's history months before she and her parents visited Casterly Rock. The great Tywin Lannister's father, Tytos, was a kindhearted oaf who nearly ruined his house in the name of pleasing lords who were clearly beneath him. _Was Daemon right? _Maegara wondered as she showed her courtesies to the guests as they slowly walked to the front. _Is history going to repeat itself? _

"Princess Maegara, Prince Daemon." Sansarya greeted her with a low bow as she passed. "The queen requests that you sit next to Lord Jason at the front. And I am told to sit with my betrothed, who'll sit beside the Queen."

Maegara looked around to make sure no one could hear her. "_Lord _Jason?" She asked in hushed tones so only Sansarya and Daemon could hear. "I get why you're sitting with Daemon, but why do I have to sit with him?"

Unlike Maegara, Sansarya always needed a quick pause to choose her words carefully. "It would appear that the king still assumes Lord Jason would claim his right as your betrothed's brother."

"Well, king's aren't always right, are they?" Daemon said quietly and turned to Maegara. "It's only for a little while. Plus he's not Tybalt, so I'm sure he's bearable."

"Very well. Until after the funeral." Maegara gave a curt nod before turning to Sansarya. "Lady Sansa."

"Princess Marga." Sansarya bowed. Maegara moved forward and kissed her on the cheek as all the highborn ladies did, and when they were close, Sansarya leaned forward so her lips were close to Maegara's ear. "Is it over? Are Daemon and I no longer betrothed?"

Maegara pulled back slightly and made to kiss her other cheek, but placed her lips close to Sansarya's ear. "I don't know. But trust me when I say we've got it covered."

Maegara stepped back and gave Sansarya a smile. If there were only two people she could trust, it was Daemon and Sansarya. She squeezed Daemon's hand before walking alone to the front, nodding to her parents on the left before heading to the right towards Jason.

Although he knew what was coming, Maegara had to hand it to him: he could act forlorn where he needed it to be. He was a thinner, younger version of his father, though he lacked the casual arrogant look and perpetual smirk. He wore gold and crimson over a black doublet and black breeches. His blonde hair was disheveled, and in the span of two days managed to get dark lines under his eyes. The best Maegara could say about him was that at least he appeared to be making an effort not to cry, as befitting the Lord of Lannister.

"Lord Jason," Maegara said as she sat next to him.

"Princess Maegara." Lord Jason said weakly. "My apologies if I did not greet you earlier."

"It's alright. I can see you're grieving for your family." She leaned closer to him and whispered. "You're such a good actor."

He looked at her for a moment. "I love my father and my brother…despite their many flaws." He replied. "Of course, seeing them this way may be a bit unsettling, but I know it is, as you say, for the best. Perhaps in a year I will be able to make House Lannister better."

She thought of everyone who knew he was going to be a second version of his ancestor, Tytos Lannister, and thought, _Don't be so sure. _"And I can't wait to see what you will do. The Warden of the West will surely protect us from the rebels from the Westerlands."

Jason nodded, biting his lip uncomfortably, staring at the corpses in front. Maegara looked ahead and saw how, even in death, the two looked very much Lannister. Maegara tried not to smile, and had to pretend to cough just to cover her lips. She looked at Tharin Lannister's sleeping face. _This is what happens to people who try to usurp our House. _She subtly looked at Jason, who was still staring at his family's bodies. _Keep that it mind, Jason._

"Oh, by the way," Maegara said, catching Jason's attention. "It appears that my father believes you intend to continue the betrothal between Lannister and Targaryen by upholding your brother's betrothal."

"Then he is mistaken." Jason assured her. "He has called for a meeting after the funeral, says it's just me and the royal family to discuss those matters. I'll sort those matters with him."

"Thank you." Maegara placed an appreciative hand on his. Jason took her hand and kissed it. "You can be assured House Lannister has an ally in our family."

Jason took a deep breath and smiled meekly. "Thank you, my lady."

~0~

Maegara sat quietly. Whatever her instincts were telling her couldn't escape her head, even though she had no idea what was wrong. She felt a niggling at the tip of her nose, like whatever it was she didn't understand was staring her right in front of her face. She knew it had something to do with that dream, but she just couldn't understand what it was that was troubling her. _Why was I the thief in the dream? Why was my voice trying to kill me? And why can't I shake the fact that something isn't right? _She was quiet throughout the funeral, and she had been so engrossed in thinking about it that she didn't want to talk to Daemon or Jason during the ride back to the Red Keep. She had a feeling that whatever was wrong was getting close, and she wanted to figure out what it was before it came.

"Alright, now that we're all here, I think we'd better get to it." Rhaelon said as he sat down. They were in the Small Council room, with two Targaryen guards outside guarding the door. The king sat at the head of the table, with Alyssane and Daemon on his right and Jason and Maegara on his left. Jason sat stiffly upright with an unreadable face, and in a room filled with violet-eyed, white-haired Targaryens, it was evident how out of place he looked.

"Lord Jason," Rhaelon addressed him, "while we offer our condolences to you and understand that a mourning period is appropriate, I must caution you to be strong for House Lannister, especially during these troubled times. It is clear that the Westerland rebels are a dangerous force that should not be taken lightly."

Jason stood so abruptly that his chair made a loud screech that broke Maegara's train of thought. "Your Grace, I agree with you."

And then Maegara realized what it was. Only, she also knew it was too late.

"I thank you for your kind hospitality, as well as the good treatment you have shown House Lannister, as befitting one of your most powerful allies when it comes to ruling the realm." Jason said smoothly, without stuttering or faltering at any point that it evidently surprised the Prince and the Queen. He glanced at Princess Maegara, who gave him a calculating look, and he curled his lip into a smile only someone as calculating as she could notice. He stared at the king. "I will not hold the incompetence of your security or kitchen staff against you, as you could not have expected to attack this way."

His newfound arrogance had reminded Prince Daemon of a younger Tharin Lannister that it made Prince Daemon sit upright and look agape. Daemon wondered if this personality was really newfound, and looked to Maegara to see what was going on. But when he looked at her to see how shocked she was as well, he knew this wasn't part of the plan.

King Rhaelon seemed to have not noticed the insult. "Very good, Lord Jason. Your father would be proud of your ability to take control of a situation even at dire times. Says a lot about your clear-headedness."

"Oh my head is definitely clear, Your Grace." Jason replied seriously. "And I understand the brevity of the situation with the rebels. Nightshade is an extremely poisonous berry supplied only to the most skilled of assassins, and if rebels would kill my brother and father, and have nearly killed me, then it is clear just how dangerous these rebels are, and how much help the crown will need from House Lannisters to stomp them out before they set their sights on King's Landing."

Maegara gasped, but quickly covered her mouth to pretend to cough. She looked at Daemon from across the table, not caring if her parents would notice the horrified look on her face, and he too knew that they had been double-crossed. Jason was supposed to blame his family's deaths on the rebels, but here he was, telling her father that the rebels were dangerous even more than his father did. She looked at Daemon, who looked furious. Her mother was saying something to Jason, but she couldn't hear it over the loud ringing in her ears. _Stupid! Why didn't I see it before?_

And then she remembered her dream, and it all made sense.

She trusted Jason, a _Lannister_, a lion, the last person someone should trust. And yet, she had decided to trust him with a plan so risky that banked on the fact that she thought he was exactly who he appeared to be. _Why did I even trust him? Because he appeared to be meek? Because he looked weak? Because he was the only decent person I could talk to in Casterly Rock? Stupid! I only trusted him because of what he appeared to be! He'd never given me reason to trust him!_

Her voice in the dream was echoing. _You knew better than to trust me._

She looked up at Jason, who looked down at her while her mother was still speaking, and smiled triumphantly at her shocked expression.

Now, like her dream, she was trapped because of her stupid decision to trust a Lannister.

"That's all very good, Your Grace." Jason said dismissively as he left his chair and began pacing at his side of the table, making it look like he was in charge. If there was a slight on his pride, the king did not show it, and in fact, looked very interested in what Jason had to say. He looked at Daemon and Maegara's direction, and smiled. "But rest assured, even after we have crushed these rebels—and only the gods know how long that could take—I shall be as loyal to you as my father and brother was and hoped to be."

Daemon and Maegara knew just how _loyal _Tharin and Tybalt were. "Thank you, Lord Jason." Rhaelon said respectfully. "And your loyalty will not go unrewarded."

"Thank you." Jason looked at the king and bowed a bit to curtly to be considered befitting a king. He appeared to turn to leave, but his eyes rested on Maegara, who suddenly felt cold at the sight of his bright green eyes staring into hers, like a lion staring at its delicious prey. "Oh, and one more thing, Your Grace."

Rhaelon waved at him to continue. "My father was an ambitious man, and apart from his work in the name of loyalty to the crown, he worked to the bone to see our House rise. My brother would have been a great Lord, and I believe he had many plans that would have seen our House thrive." Jason said smoothly with the Lannister confidence that was never there before. "Therefore, to honor their memories, I will not let their efforts to secure our House's alliance to the crown go to waste, and I accept the Princess Maegara's hand in marriage in my brother's stead, with your leave, Your Grace."

"Of course it still is." King Rhaelon nodded, oblivious to his children's pained look at each other. Queen Alyssane noticed this, but knew better than to speak against her husband, now that Jason Lannister was the Lord of Casterly Rock. "The agreement still stands."

"Excellent." Jason said. "I'm sorry if I seem to ask for more, Your Grace, but would it be too much to ask for the wedding to take place sooner, perhaps by the end of the month?"

"End of _this _month?" Queen Alysanne interjected. "Why, that's less than a fortnight away. A few days over a week!"

"Yes, well, it does seem rash, Your Grace, but I'd prefer a simple wedding within the month than to wait out for a grand wedding months from now. Solely for practical reasons, Your Grace. I must think about fortifying the Targaryen-Lannister alliance and securing a wife to bear heirs back in Casterly Rock before I can start the crusade against the rebels."

"Well, it does seem practical." King Rhaelon said finally after a brief pause. He turned to his daughter. "What do you say, Marga?"

_Hell no. I will die before I marry a Lannister. _Maegara wanted to scream. She wanted to claw and strike and throttle and do unlady like things to Jason Lannister. But she looked at Jason, who smiled sweetly at her.

"Maegara and I are on good terms and understand the importance of this union. She is intelligent for a woman, and apart from producing Lannister heirs, she will be a great help for me with regards to those rebels." Jason looked at her with eyes that she knew were daring her to understand the underlying message. "She is a good speaker, so I'm certain her words could sway the rebels' decision. Anything she says to them can affect the turnout of a possible uprising in the Westerlands. And with her brother on the Iron Throne in the future, who knows what they could do together to swerve the Westerlands' uprising?"

_In other words, if I refuse to marry him or if Daemon and I try to accuse him of his father and brother's death, he could create the second Robert's Rebellion to end the Targaryen reign. _She looked up at Jason and smiled. "Of course I am willing. Anything for one of our closest allies."

"It's settled then." Jason took Maegara's hand and kissed it. "Until then, princess."


	17. Lost Battle

Chapter 17

When Jason took his leave and stepped out of the room, it was all Maegara could do not to lash out at her father.

"Did you seriously just give up my hand, _right in front of me, _without even asking for my consent?" Maegara asked bewilderedly. "I'm surprised you even bothered to ask if I'm fine with getting married next week considering the fact that you've casted me off like some breeding mare off to be sold."

"Hold your tongue, Maegara." King Rhaelon said curtly. "You are a princess and it is in my power to see who will have your hand. I could tell Lord Jason to wed and bed you this very night if it pleases him to have attended a funeral in the morning and a wedding feast this evening."

"I understand that, father," Maegara tried to sound diplomatic, but it was clear the emotion was creeping in her voice. "But to promise me to Jason Lannister when the arrangement was between his brother and myself—"

"The arrangement was not simply marriage, but a strengthened alliance formed by the marriage of Lannister and Targaryen scions. Gods know the two Houses have not been in the best terms since Tywin Lannister's betrayal to the Mad King, this marriage ought to bring some good." Rhaelon said firmly. "Had Fate not decided Jason Lannister would be spared in the rebel's assassination attempt, I would have promised you to the next male Lannister heir."

"Father, I implore you to reconsider." Daemon added, standing up. "I speak as the future King of the Seven Kingdoms, begging you to see the drawbacks of this marriage. For one, the bloodline of the dragons—"

"You think I have not considered that? You and your sister marrying to keep the bloodline pure?" King Rhaelon asked rhetorically. "I have, and it pains me to be the Targaryen who ends our purity. Your marriage to your sister would have no political advantage whatsoever, Daemon, and your marriage to Sansarya Baelish is a safe and respectable one that will not offend any of the Great Houses while Marga's marriage to Lord Jason assures us of his loyalty to crush the Westerner rebels."

Daemon lost his temper. "But there are no rebels!" He yelled.

King Rhaelon frowned at Daemon, but he slowly sighed. "Oh, my son, you are much too rash, and I fear that will be your undoing when you are king." He said patiently. "You only see what you want to see, not what there is to see, and ignoring what needs to be seen can be dangerous."

Daemon rolled his eyes and glanced at Maegara, who glanced back at him. Her violet eyes were turning red as she struggled not to cry.

"So that's it, father?" Maegara said bravely. "You're just giving me away and shipping me off to Casterly Rock?"

"Don't say it that way dear," Queen Alyssane said. "You are more than just a pawn in this plan."

Maegara straightened her back and stood up. "Of course I'm not." She said, striding out the room while trying not to break down. "But it's clear father doesn't even see me as a valuable player in this game of his."

She ignored her father's commands to come back and she walked out of the Small Council room and walked briskly back to her room. Only when she calmly told her maids to leave her and when she shut the door behind her did the tears come and she allowed herself to sob as she helplessly watched her life crumble before her.

Years ago, she had learned that princesses before the Mad King had it worse than her. They weren't allowed to speak, had little choice over their husbands, and they never had any power whatsoever despite their high birth. Her mother promised her that, after her ancestor Queen Daenerys Targaryen proved to be a good ruler without the need for a King, Princesses had more power, and thanks to Queen Dany, she grew up with as much (if not more) knowledge of politics and power as her brother. So at that moment, she wondered why it was that she felt so helpless to a life that seemed arranged for her without her own will.

Jason's threat made it clear to Maegara that there was nothing she could do. She was a Targaryen, of course she could do anything, but nothing that wouldn't affect the crown or risk their hold over the Iron Throne. She couldn't trust Jason, if he was conniving as he appeared, and if he was her match in connivance and manipulation, she didn't dare attempt to cross him especially after that threat.

_There must be something I could do, _Maegara thought desperately, grabbing at her long hair by the roots and trying to come up with a plan. _A plan so complex that no one, not even Jason, would understand it until it was done. I have a week. Surely that can be enough time to do something._

She remembered what her father taught her down in the dungeons months ago: that, as princess, she had the power to affect so many people, but also, she was a princess of the Seven Kingdoms, and she couldn't simply do what she pleases and be above the law. The Targaryens were nearly made extinct when the Mad King did what he liked without a care for the injustice he made at the expense of the Lords, and though Maegara wanted nothing more than to stab Jason Lannister with a sword the next time she saw him and dump his body in the same pit they buried his father and brother while it was still fresh, she knew actions like those would not go unpunished. No matter how much she hated the Lannisters or loved Daemon, she was a Targaryen, and she could not risk the lives sacrificed to see the Targaryens in their rightful place on the Iron Throne just for her own interests.

_But of course, Daemon wouldn't think that way. _

She knew Daemon wouldn't see it that way, and would start a war just to wed her and make her queen. And though she wanted him to start beheading every single perpetually-smirking Lannister still in King's Landing, she knew she had to make sure he didn't. At least, not until she found a way to resolve the issue.

"Marga?" Daemon's muffled voice came from the door. "Marga, it's me. Please open the door."

Marga got off her bed and quickly opened the door. Daemon let himself in and hugged her tight. "We'll do something about it, don't worry." He assured her. "Father was cross, but I told him I would never let a Lion marry a Dragon if I couldn't help it."

"What?" Maegara asked. "What did he say?"

"Said I needed a lot to learn about political advantages if I am to be king." Daemon rolled his eyes. "I'm certain if I dropped dead due to some _accident _in the future, he'd give the crown to Jason if he were married to you."

"Don't say that." Maegara said seriously.

"So what's the plan?" Daemon said. "I'll send for the Faceless Men as soon as I head to my chambers."

"What? Why?"

"To murder Jason, of course, what else?" Daemon asked, confused by her reaction. "We kept him alive because we thought he'd be the first decent Lannister to rule the House in centuries, but it's clear we need to cut of the entire line of Lions if they're not to prey on the Iron Throne any longer."

"You can't!" Maegara said. "As much as it pains me to say this, you can't kill Jason. Who knows whom he's told about the plan? He's tricked us this much, don't expect he has no contingency should we try to kill him. And you know what they say: A Lannister always pays his debts."

"Then what are we going to do?" Daemon pressed her stomach. "What are we going to do with this on the way?"

She looked away from him. "I…I'm afraid you can't start a war for me, Daemon."

"Of course I can." Daemon assured her. "Whatever you might think about the Lannisters, they're horribly outnumbered. They're one of the most hated Houses, and we have more allies than they do."

"The same thing could be said about them centuries ago after the death of the Usurper Robert Baratheon. And yet they managed to find ambitious House who sided with them and helped them rule the Realm." Maegara said sadly.

"Well then we could—"

"Defame them? Accuse Jason of treason? Start a war that killed millions just like before?" Maegara asked. "Daemon, whatever we do, people will die, our hold on the Iron Throne will be unstable, and Gods know father wouldn't last a day in commanding a real army for war, the soft-hearted oaf he is. And I love you, dear brother, and I will always love you, but you and I know that we shouldn't burn the entire Realm because we cannot marry."

Daemon bit his lip, trying to remain calm. "I do hope this is the part where you tell me your plan."

Maegara smiled sadly. "Oh Daemon, you were never really good at knowing when you've truly lost."


	18. Weddings and Revenge

_**TRIGGER WARNING: SOME SEX AND VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER (Well it's Game of Thrones sooo)**_

Chapter 18

True to King Rhaelon's promise, the wedding between Princess Maegara Targaryen and Lord Jason Lannister took place nine days later, in a ceremony so regal that looked like it had taken months to prepare.

The king spared no expense for his only daughter's lavish wedding, though the fact that she was marrying a wealthy lord was not to be ignored. Invites to the Great Houses and allies to both Houses were written and sent on the same day. King Rhaelon had sent fast ships to transport the farther Houses so they could make it in time, and in the past week they all slowly trickled into King's Landing. The past nine days were busy with activities, with florists, extra cooks, and seamstresses working quickly to get everything done in time.

On that morning, the Queen's Ballroom was filled with the Great Houses, their vassals, and other nobles loyal to Houses Lannister and Targaryen, save for the women of House Targaryen. Though House Lannister had little friends and even fewer allies, everyone had come to offer Jason Lannister their condolences for the loss of his father and brother, but at the same time came to size him up. Tybalt Lannister may not have had his father's features, but he was a spitting image of his father's personality. When everyone saw the new heir of House Lannister, they all came to the agreement that Jason Lannister had the same arrogance and overconfidence befitting a Lannister, but did not see him as any threat—even if he was marrying a princess. They enjoyed the rest of the day thinking, for the first time, House Lannister was not a threat.

Maegara couldn't eat a bite of breakfast, feeling sick that she and Daemon couldn't find a way to stop this wedding. She tried not participating in the wedding preparations: she refused to pick table decorations, being absent on her dress fitting, even faking sick (though there were times when, being three months pregnant with Daemon's child and on the onset of beginning to show). And though she tried, none of her attempts worked: the king ordered Sansarya, who was her size, be the seamstress' model, the queen made the arrangements for her, and it appeared that time moved on even if she pretended or was genuinely bed-ridden. She knew she could always stab Jason at any moment before the wedding could be complete, but she, Daemon, and even Jason knew that Maegara couldn't bear to risk her House's hold on the Iron Throne just to stop the wedding.

Time seemed to move on even if she didn't want to, and the entire wedding passed through her mind. One moment, she was riding in a litter, listening to the sullen cheers of the commoners as she travelled to the sept. She blinked and suddenly she was walking down the aisle, her father gripping her hand rather tightly as though he was afraid she would run away. Time only seemed to slow down when she looked into Daemon's pained eyes. And before she knew it, she said her vows and kissed her husband dutifully, and suddenly she found herself back in the Great Hall, in a dais set just in front of the Iron Throne, sitting next to her new husband, and her cheekbones aching from all her forced smiles.

She vaguely remembered leading the first dance with Jason, and the silent but painful dance she and Daemon shared afterwards. She couldn't remember the redundant words of congratulations the lords and ladies gave her, and even then, she felt so numb that it was hard to hear the music playing and the laughter and chatter of the guests and dancers in front of them.

The Dornish dancers, courtesy of House Martell, must have been a wonderful sight, because the loud cheering of the lords half-drunk with wine cheered loud enough to break Maegara out of her daydream. _This isn't my wedding, _Maegara thought glumly. _This is my duty. This farce is more of a congratulations to my father for a business deal gone right than a wedding. My wedding wouldn't be this gaudy, this boring, and there would be a different man sitting next to me and not on the lower table next to our parents._

Beside her, Jason stood up and thanked the dancers, who cleared out the floor for another round of dancing. The music started playing. Maegara noticed her mother lean and whisper something into Daemon's ear. Daemon proceeded to trudge to the table next to him and whisked away a glum-looking Sansarya to dance. Maegara couldn't help but feel a twisted sense of relief that someone in this feast was as miserable as she was.

Jason sat back down and dragged his seat closer to hers. "Care to join them, princess?" He smiled brightly at her.

Maegara honestly couldn't remember how many dances she's had, though she was certain it was more than one, seeing as it was already dark outside and no one seemed to think she should lead any more dances. "No, I'll pass." She said politely. "But if you'd like to dance with another willing lady, I'm not stopping you."

"I should only like to dance with the most beautiful lady in this room, and if she doesn't want to, I can respect that." He replied. He took his cup, raised it to her, and took a long drink of wine.

_Your father and brother died less than a fortnight ago. _Maegara thought irritably. _Although it should help that you were partially responsible for their assassinations, but at least have the decency not to look like you forgot._

Jason looked back at her, and Maegara indifferently looked back. She hadn't looked at Jason ever since that day in the Small Council room, but it was like she was looking at a completely different person. He was handsome, but always paled in comparison next to his brother. He had the golden hair and green eyes all Lannisters had. Now that she knew who she was dealing with, Jason's eyes finally got the scheming look Lannisters carried as well.

"You look unhappy." Jason noted quietly.

She made her small smile a bit bigger, though she stretched her lips too much that she thought someone looking would think it too forced. "Save the acting for the mummers, Jason." She answered back. "You and I know exactly how I feel about this wedding."

He shrugged. "All you had to do was ask." Jason said nonchalantly. "If you wanted to end this night, you could have just said so."

He stood up and called the attention of everyone in the Great Hall before Maegara understood what he meant. "Your Graces, my Lords and Ladies of the court," He said happily. "I hope you have all enjoyed this feast, but my wife and I think it's time for us to retire to bed."

A loud, drunken cheer, echoed around the room from both the lords and ladies present, and it was all Maegara could do not to look appalled or tense. She attended several weddings of other nobles before, and even partook in some ceremonies and knew what it was the male guests did to the bride. The image of her clawing and scratching at the male guests forcing her naked into bed next to an equally naked Jason came into her mind, and though she had mastered the balance between bawdy jokes and retaining her dignity as a princess years ago, she couldn't find it in her to play the part if it meant being forced to bed Jason Lannister.

Jason grinned at the whoops and cheers, but continued. "Unfortunately for you, gentlemen, we will be dispensing with the bedding ceremony this evening." His words were followed by a few disappointed sighs and some whines, and even Maegara looked at him in surprise. He turned to Maegara and smiled at her before turning back to the hall. "It's clear to anyone with half a brain that we didn't marry for love, but rather, as our duty to strengthen House Lannister's alliance to the crown during these troubled times in the Westerlands. But nonetheless, I respect my new bride, and some of you may consider this unmanly of me, but I do not want to force her to bed me. If anything happens tonight, it's because we chose to, not because she feels pressured to do it by the people who take us to our bed."

The room was hushed. Jason turned to Maegara and held out his hand to her. Maegara, though blushing so hard that it gave some color to her pale face, took his hand and stood up.

"We bid you all a good night." Jason said easily. "And please, do enjoy the rest of the night."

"Very well, my good son." King Rhaelon said. "Good night to the both of you."

Maegara silently followed Jason out of the back exit of the Great Hall and up the stairs, with Jason never letting go of her hand. She was a bit shaken by what Jason just did. It was one thing to skip the bedding ceremony, it was another to be blunt and admit this marriage was out of an alliance. In the eyes of another lord, it made him look like less of a threat, since he had to marry for an alliance, and while one part of her felt thankful that she didn't have to deal with a bedding ceremony, she knew enough not to let her guard down on him and wondered if this was part of his own plan.

For their first night, they were to spend it in Maegara's chambers, one of the best and biggest rooms in the Keep. Only a few men were ever allowed in her chambers, and this was where Daemon often came to her at night, so seeing Jason pass the threshold felt like something of a violation.

"I'll pour us some wine." Maegara said, heading towards a table with a pitcher of wine her handmaidens left for this moment. "Gods know we'll be needing it."

Jason sat down at the edge of her large bed, kicking his boots off. "You're still unhappy." He noted. Maegara didn't answer him but handed him a cup before sitting a few feet away from him before drinking from her own cup. "I thought you'd be happier if we just went upstairs, away from everyone."

Jason scooted closer towards her. "We could be happy together, you know." He said quietly.

She looked at him and smirked. "Yes, the kind of happiness lords and ladies have where they smile in public."

"No, I mean _really, truly _happy together if we tried." Jason said. "You trusted me once. You trusted me—over your brother—to kill my father and brother, my own kin. I've become a kinslayer for you."

"For _yourself._" Maegara corrected. "I needed you not because I wanted to, but because I needed to."

"And yet, here we are." Jason said, brushing a loose strand of hair away from her face. "You know, when I first saw you those three months ago, it wasn't hard not to fall in love with someone like you. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met, and I've heard of your beauty in Casterly Rock even before that, but seeing you, that was different. I knew I wanted you, even when it was clear you only wanted your brother.

"You're so beautiful, princess, and you're one of the liveliest, most vivid people I know." Jason said, sitting so close to her that their legs were adjacent. "As my dutiful wife, you can be assured that I would never do anything to hurt you. I'd never father a bastard, nor have other women but you."

Maegara jumped up from the bed when he tried to touch her. "And is that supposed to make me feel better?" She yelled. "You…you overreach yourself. Is that supposed to make me feel better that I married someone like you?"

"You married someone like you." Jason stood up and pulled her closer to him by wrapping his arms around her. He was taller by a few inches, and when he looked down on her, their lips were inches from each other. "We're both intelligent, both cunning, both determined to succeed no matter the cost. You can't rule the Seven Kingdoms, but who knows what Casterly Rock can be when you and I rule it? And with the rebels at large, I think we can take care of—"

She shoved him away in anger. "There are no rebels. Spare me the bullcrap." She said venomously, the hatred clear in her voice.

Jason's face darkened, and for a moment, Maegara felt a bit of fear. She was alone in this section of the Keep this evening, and she didn't fully know what type of man Jason Lannister really was.

"No, but if my House were to discover that my Targaryen wife had a hand at my father's murder, I could be an unruly lord and start a rebellion of my own." Jason said darkly. "That is, if my wife doesn't cooperate."

He pushed her backwards, slamming her against the wall as he forced his lips on hers. His hands wandered as we wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him until he found the line of buttons behind her dress and ripped it opened from behind. He forced her out of her dress and pushed her into bed before taking off his boots, doublet, and shirt.

"I know about you and your brother." He said quietly as he pinned her legs to the bed with his knees. He was on top of her, his body pressing against hers. "Tell me, did you enjoy fucking him on this bed or are you turned on by fucking in the future king's bed?"

"Get off of me!" Maegara screamed at him. She attempted to push him off of her, but with his upper clothing off, she could see that he was thin but had muscles that couldn't be seen from his clothes, and his grip on her arms was like a vise. She tried squirming out of his grasp, tried scratching him, desperately praying someone could hear her, but she stopped screaming when he yanked her arms above her head and pulled so hard that she whimpered and went silent in fear as he silently threatened to twist her arm.

He grinned evilly as he proceeded to kiss her body. He started gently on her lips, and as he travelled down to her neck, breasts, and stomach, he started to get harder and would bite her from time to time, sending shockwaves of pain into her body. Maegara sobbed quietly. Jason let go of her arms, but she knew any attempt to escape would be futile, and she lay there, trying to escape what was happening by dissociating herself. He finished with a gentle kiss on her belly that made her open her eyes in surprise.

"I also know there's three of us in this bed right now." Jason muttered, trailing a circle on her belly where a tiny, barely visible bump was. Maegara thought that would be the end of it, that he was true to his word that he wouldn't do anything she didn't want to, that this was just a warning.

And then he grabbed her legs and spread them apart, clumsily grabbing his cock out of his breeches before quickly forcing herself in.

"Noo!" Maegara had no pretenses of being a maiden, and yet she felt a searing pain as Jason forced himself inside her, making her bite her lip to stifle a scream. He was immediately hard and wasted no time thrusting quickly like his life depended on it. Maegara gasped in pain, and it didn't help when Jason raised her legs and rested her feet on his shoulders before he pushed deeper into her, making her groan with every push.

Maegara felt the tears streaming down her eyes. Was Jason planning to kill her baby this way? If he was, she hoped it would kill her as well. If this was what she would expect to happen for the rest of her marriage, part of her wished she would just be dead already.

As if he was reading her mind, Jason slowed down his pace and lowered her legs. He did not stop, but he made it less uncomfortable for her. "Like I said," he said, looking down at her tear-stained face. "We _could _be happy, so long as we tried."

"W-what?" Maegara stuttered, trying to get her bearings as he kept sliding in and out of her.

"I'm willing to forget everything for you. I'll overlook the fact that you're no maiden, or that you've fucked your brother, or that you're carrying his child. Hell, I'll even claim that the child is mine, and you can fake some sickness to say that the baby was born early—gods know you are an expert at playing sick these past few days." He paused, though he didn't exit her, and put his face near hers once more. He could see that she was considering it, and smiled. "All you have to do…is _try_. I'm not asking you to love me, but I can promise you a happy marriage without anything like this. And who knows? A lot of arranged marriages work out in the end, maybe—"

He was so surprised when Maegara forcefully raised her head and pushed her lips to his. She wrapped her arms around him and pushed him on the bed, straddling him. _He thinks he's won, _Maegara thought as she looked at his excited face as she slipped inside of him and began riding him sensually, making moaning sounds that seemed to turn him on. _I am Maegara of House Targaryen, and this is not the end of me. I will never be Maegara Lannister, nor love a lion like you, but I will save my child and—if it takes my whole life in that infernal hell called Casterly Rock—I will have my revenge._

She couldn't start a war to stop her marriage to a conniving monster like him. But that didn't mean there was nothing she could do. She knew her problem was that she was looking at her problem as a Princess of the Seven Kingdoms. As princess, she had to consider the lives of everyone in Westeros, and could not act on her desires.

But as a Lady of Casterly Rock, all she had to look out for was the people of the Westerlands and her husband.

And she knew just how little her husband was worth. All she needed was a new perspective, and a better plan to get rid of him.

She looked down on him and pressed her hands against his chest for balance as she went faster, and imagined having the honor of slicing his head off. The thought thrilled her so much that she climaxed and screamed in sync with Jason, who grunted as he exploded his seed inside her.

She slowly stopped until she came to a complete stop before rolling off of him and laying down next to him. He turned to face her with a satisfied smile on his face. "See? Wasn't so hard was it?"

Maegara bit her tongue. She had been playing this game her whole life, and now this was a new arena. She just had to see what her playing field looked like, and that would have to take time. She looked at him. "No, I guess not."

He seemed happy with her response, and leaned forward to kiss her. Maegara didn't hesitate and responded to his kiss. As their lips parted, he ran his fingers through her hair and gave it a soft tug. "And if you ever put a toe out of line, well…I've heard there's honor in sending a first-born son to the Wall and letting the second-born inherit. Maybe I could do that with _my_ first-born."

"And if it's a girl?" Maegara asked.

He shrugged. "The Lannisters have never had a Septa in the family. Maybe now's the time."

"Noted." Maegara said. "I'm going to sleep now. And in the morning I'll tell my father what a good husband you are."

"I'm glad of that. Now, get some rest, my love." Jason said softly in Maegara's ear. She turned so she was facing the other side of the bed so he couldn't see the tears falling down her eyes. "We'll be leaving for Lannisport tomorrow afternoon."


	19. Eight Months Later

Chapter 19

_Eight Months Later_

"A raven flew in today, Your Grace." Maester Robert said as he handed the king several small rolls of parchment. "A letter from Casterly Rock from Lord and Lady Lannister."

Rhaelon took the official-looking letters, handing the Queen the informally-folded parchment.

"What does it say?" Daemon asked from across the table.

The queen quickly read the letter. "Maegara has just recently fully recovered from the difficult birth of Thaddeus and Visenya. The early birth seemed to have no complications, but having twins seemed to tire her." Her face lit up as she looked up from the letter. "She and Jason will be able to be here and attend yours and Sansa's wedding!"

Daemon gave a quick tight smile before turning back to his food. "Oh. Good."

The king turned back to Maester Robert. "Have the servants see to it that Maegara's room will be ready in a week." Maester Robert bowed and turned to walk out of the dining hall. "And what of you, Serys? What have your little birds seen?"

"Lord Jason and the princess have an affectionate marriage." Serys reported. "Princess Maegara is content in Casterly Rock, and appears to have adjusted well. Lord Jason was ecstatic at the news of having twins, and appears to have only eyes for the princess and loves her deeply. In political news, Jason had some trouble as Warden of the West in dealing with some ironborn pirates, but he managed it after a brief letter to Barron Greyjoy."

"Any news about the rebels?" The king asked.

"Only news that there is no news." Serys smiled. "The princess worked with Lord Jason in ensuring the rebel's annihilation, and apart from that threat in the beginning of her stay in Casterly Rock, there hasn't been any sort of trouble to worry about."

"Then the marriage finally paid off." Rhaelon said, smirking at his son. "See what a little sacrifice can do? And Maegara's happy in Casterly Rock."

"_Contented_. The word Serys used was _content._" Daemon said sullenly. In truth, he didn't believe any word of it. On the day Maegara and Jason left for Lannisport, Maegara's hatred for Jason and anything Lannister seemed to disappear, and even in the brief moment of privacy the two of them shared, Maegara simply told him that she would always love him, but this was her new life and she needed to give it a chance if she was going to be stuck in it. Before she kissed him goodbye, she also told him that she had everything taken care of, and would pass off their child as Jason's. He knew his sister well enough, and if she had it her way, the Kingsguard would have to drag her and chain her to the ship that sailed for Lannisport, and some of them would be painfully injured in the process. Something happened on the night of her wedding, and try as he might to think like Maegara in a shrewd way, he couldn't figure out what it was that changed her or forced her to act this way.

Those two babies in Casterly Rock, Thaddeus and Visenya Lannister, his alleged nephew and niece whom he would never see, were his children. The two would grow up with violet eyes and white hair like their parents, but they would grow up under the influence of Lannisters, and he loathe to imagine them becoming arrogant, over-ambitious Lions who would set their sights on the throne when in reality it should have already been theirs if things had gone differently.

He and Maegara wrote often, but it was clear both of them knew their letters may not truly be private, so they could not talk freely. He could not speak of how much he didn't want to marry Sansarya, how Sansarya felt the same way about him, how helpless he felt when he couldn't stop her marriage and how, just like before, he couldn't stop his own marriage.

"Anyway, any news?" Daemon brushed it off and motioned at the other letters in his father's hand.

"Just the usual reports." He replied. "Bountiful harvests in the Reach, a few land disputes between lesser houses, a couple of—"

The king started coughing hoarsely, making Queen Alyssane stiffen in fear. King Rhaelon covered his mouth with a white piece of cloth as he coughed, and when he was through and saw that the cloth was clear, smiled hopefully at his son, unaware that Daemon could see drops of blood at the corner of his mouth.

"Perhaps I should let you start reading the letters for a change." King Rhaelon said casually as he handed the parchment papers to him. "You should be aware of current events, not just ruling in theory."

Daemon felt a pit growing in his stomach. In the last four months, the king lost a lot of weight, grew paler that he was almost white, and coughed blood from time to time. It was a sign that his father did not have a lot of time left. It was a sign that Daemon did not have a lot of time left before he would be crowned king. With the threat of watchful eyes, he could not even tell Maegara that their father was dying.

He needed her to talk to Maegara, and soon.


	20. Return of the Princess

Chapter 20

_Two Weeks Later_

When everyone was gone when he asked for time alone, he found her by the balcony, and quietly crept behind her before wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her from behind. "What are you thinking?"

Maegara turned to her husband and smiled. "I'm thinking how odd it is to be happy to be back and realized how much King's Landing smells like shit." She sighed, overlooking the city that was buzzing. "But it is the home I grew up in."

She placed her hands on his and turned around to kiss him. "I already miss the twins."

"So do I, but they're much too young to be travelling from the Rock. Let the cubs stay in the den for a little while."

"Fine. But they must visit their mother's family soon."

"And they will." Jason promised. He gently took her hands in his and led her back inside her room. When they were back inside, Maegara shut the balcony doors behind her before falling into Jason's embrace. He passionately kissed her, part of him still melting inside every time she kissed him back. "You know, it's funny…"

"Hmm?" Maegara mumbled, taking a while to pull back from him.

Jason looked around the room. "This is where we spent our first night together. And look where we are now less than a year later." He looked at the bed and grimaced. "I never really apologized for our first night. I was very harsh, especially when I made it seem to everyone that I would take care of you."

"No, it's fine." Maegara said. "In a way, you were right."

"In what way?"

"I had to give this marriage a chance." Maegara kissed him. "And I'm so glad I did, and I'm happy this turned out better than I thought."

Jason smiled. "I love you."

Maegara smiled back and led him towards the bed, pushing him down so he was laying down on the pillows. "I love you too." She smiled, crawling onto her bed so that she was straddling him. She sat over his body and bent forward to kiss him. "You know, false claims aside, you and I never got to make a child of our own on our wedding night. Wouldn't it be something if I we conceived a real Lion here."

"Our children are real Lions." Jason said. "And I love them no matter what."

"I know you do, but you know what I mean, Jason." Maegara rolled her eyes. "I love you, and I want a trueborn child with you."

He grinned, placing one hand on her back before rolling over so he was on top. Maegara grinned wickedly as she reached up and started to unbutton his doublet, but just before she could reach for the last button, he frowned and exhaled. "I have to meet your father in a while."

Maegara pouted. "Father can wait. He said he would send for you when he was through in the Great Hall. We can say we're just…_settling in._"

Jason smiled at her. "If we're trying to have a child of our own, I'd like to savor the moment, my dear, not plowing you only to have to get ready to meet your father immediately after." He bent over and kissed her. "We have the whole night tonight."

"Fine, tonight." She nodded. Maegara began to sit up and Jason sat beside her. "It can be like a second chance at our wedding night."

"And this time, it will be done right." She promised. "Though I don't see why we can't fool around now."

Jason laughed. "Because think how odd it would be for me to be talking to your father right after we've fucked. I'd rather be thinking of what's to happen later." He said, kissing her one more time before getting out of bed.

"How long will you be with father?"

"I don't know. Perhaps until dinner if we'll be discussing Warden of the West duties, among other political topics." Jason said as he buttoned up his doublet. "Besides, didn't you promise Sansarya you'd be helping her with her wedding arrangements later?"

"Oh. Right." Maegara laid back on the bed. "I guess I'll go to her chamber in a while. She's been like a sister to me most of my life, it seems so odd that she's marrying my brother."

"Who knows? Maybe she'll learn to love her husband."

Maegara looked at him. "I know I have." She got up, straightened her dress—one of her few dresses that was gold and crimson—and kissed Jason on her way to the door. "I'd better go meet Her Future Royal Highness."

"I'll see you at dinner." Jason said. "Love you."

Maegara smiled at him as she exited the room. Only when the door was shut and she was walking did she quit her insufferable smiling_. I need to find Daemon and Sansa._


	21. Welcome Home

Chapter 21

"I'm glad you came soon." Sansarya said as she shut the door to her chamber after Maegara entered.

"Sansa…" Maegara hugged her tightly. "I've missed you. Eight months with no other ladies to talk to except for Jason's blonde bimbo cousins is a fate worse than the black cells."

"Oh, I don't think it's that bad." Sansarya joked. "I'm sure your handmaidens…"

"Distant cousins from Lannisport, or so I've been told. Over and over again." Maegara rolled her eyes. She looked at Sansarya sadly. "Sansa, I'm so sorry I couldn't stop my wedding."

Sansarya gave her a sad smile. "Wha—there's no need to apologize for that, Marga." She said. "I'm not the one rotting in Casterly Rock. If anything, it's I who should feel sorry."

Maegara tried to smile at the joke, but she could barely force a light smile. "And I'm sorry but I know I can't do anything to stop your wedding."

Sansarya took a deep breath, but her thoughts betrayed her as the tears came flowing to her eyes. Maegara hugged her tighter as Sansarya began to sob. "Oh…it's not your fault, Marga. Really. Sixteen years in the Red Keep and I know enough that when the king puts his mind to something, it's almost impossible to turn back." She laughed, but the sobs made it sound like hoarse cries.

"Look at it this way: _you _will be queen." Maegara tried to sound positive. Had she said that to any highborn lady, they would have been dancing for joy. But when Sansarya heard it, it was as though Maegara sentenced her to the Wall for life. "And if I'm not going to be queen, I'd rather it'd be you. You could do a lot worse than my brother, you know."

Sansarya let go of their hug, wiped away her tears, and forced a smile. "I could." She said. "And speaking of…"

She led Maegara inside her chamber, leading her to a double-door entrance. "I'll guard the door." She said hurriedly. "Just go."

Without a second thought, Maegara entered the room, with Sansarya shutting the door behind her. She immediately felt someone grab her in the dimly-lit room lit by the little rays of sunlight passing through the closed windows, and even though she hadn't seen him in eight months, she could recognize Daemon's scent. She didn't think, she just gave into months of yearning and pressed her body against his and kissed his passionately on his lips. They stumbled wordlessly onto Sansarya's bed, knowing each other well enough to undress each other and make love in the dark. Sansarya knew enough about what went between the two of them, and with eight months of being apart, neither of them intended to stifle their raw emotions for each other.

When Daemon finally rolled off of her and Maegara looked out the window, the sun was already setting. She wanted nothing more than to skip dinner and continue throughout the night, but she thought of her plan, and while she was in King's Landing, she couldn't do anything to make Jason question her loyalty.

"I've missed you." Daemon finally said breathlessly.

"Really? I couldn't tell." Maegara cuddled up close to him, a thin layer of sweat covering their bodies. "Gods, I've missed this."

Daemon wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer. "How was the lion's den?"

"Unbearable. How was home?"

_Father's dying, the common folk hate you for marrying a Lannister, I'm marrying a girl I don't love just to please a bunch of old fucks who're pissed I didn't choose their daughters instead, in fact, I could go on an on—_

"Daemon?" Maegara asked when he was quiet for a long time.

"Huh? Oh, right. There's so much to tell you. I'll tell it to you on the morrow, but for now, let's just savor this moment."

"Not too long, I'm afraid." Maegara said. "Jason will be looking for me—"

"Jason?" Daemon hissed at the mention of his name. "Since when have you cared about the feelings of that ass?"

"Since—"

"You've spent eight months chained to his bedchamber, the least you could do is spent a few hours with me." Daemon snapped.

_Chained to his bedchamber? There's no need to be dramatic, dear brother. _Maegara thought. _Why is he spoiling the mood? _She disliked Jason and the Lannisters as much as anyone else, but never in her letters did she exaggerate how much she disliked Casterly Rock. In fact, apart from the unbearable company of blondes who were too full of themselves for their own good, the wealthy lifestyle of the Lannisters made it a decent enough stay. "If only that were possible, Daemon." Maegara replied calmly, trying to ease his unfounded anger. "But I have a plan—"

"A plan as good as the last one?"

It was all Maegara could do not to lash out. "A plan as good as your probably non-existent one, if you think it would be alright to be missing from dinner even if Jason knows the truth about us."

"Please. The last time you came up with a plan, Jason Lannister got leverage over us and now you're married to him and publicly passing off my children as his." Daemon sat up, pushing Maegara coldly away. "So no, even if I don't have a plan, I'm sure no plan is better than whatever it is you're planning."

"Don't you even want to know what it is? As Lady of Casterly Rock, I know—"

"I don't want to hear it, Maegara." Daemon got out of bed and began pacing the room. There was a bit of sunlight left, and from the bed, Maegara could see Daemon biting his lip, slightly twitching, and looking distrustfully around the room.

"Can I just ask what the hell is wrong with you?" Maegara asked angrily. "This is a dangerous game we're playing here, and I can't do this on my own—"

"Glad you know that. Remind yourself that again should you ever choose to tell Jason Lannister—"

"I GET IT, I MADE A MISTAKE BY TRUSTING HIM. CAN WE PLEASE DROP IT?" Maegara raised her voice. "But now I need you, Daemon, I need you to help me with my plan if we're ever going to get rid of him and get married."

Daemon stopped and stared quietly at her. With only a sheet covering her naked body, something about the way Daemon looked differently made her feel vulnerable. Finally, he looked away from her. "Father's dying, Marga." He said quietly. "Maester Robert doesn't know what it is, but he's dying. And contrary to what he says, I don't think he has long enough."

Maegara stopped, looking aghast at the news. "How long has he been sick?"

"The last four, three months." Daemon answered. "You can understand why I can't put it into paper and send it to Lannister territory."

"I guess not." Maegara mumbled.

"But don't you see, at least some good can come of this." Daemon sat down beside her and held her hands. "A silver lining, really. I'll be king soon, so we don't need a big plan. We just wait for father to die, I take the Iron Throne…"

He paused. "And then?" Maegara motioned for him to continue.

He looked at her incredulously, like it was so obvious. "Then I set aside my betrothal to Sansarya and then kill Jason."

That made Maegara jump out of bed. "You _are _crazy! You can't do that!"

"And why not?" He eyed her suspiciously. She noticed he wasn't looking at her face and was looking at her belly, which was slightly still plump and had horizontal marks that came after carrying twins, though the Maester at Casterly Rock promised that it would shrink back to normal after a few months. Jason didn't touch her while she was recuperating from a painful birth and hasn't seen her naked in months, but with Daemon looking at it, she felt annoyed and grabbed her dress on the floor to cover up.

"_Why not?_" Maegara repeated. "Has father taught you nothing? You're a future king, not a god. You can't just kill as you please, you know that!"

Daemon stood up. "That's what father says! But what if I don't agree? What's the point of being king if I can't do what I please just because it's against the law? Remember the thief you sentenced? He would have had gotten away with a month in the black cells for trying to steal from us had you not made a decision. He would have been free to walk back to his miserable life while I was suffering in the Wall and you were trying to keep Tybalt Lannister at arm's length!"

Maegara looked away. "That was different. I did what I had to do for the family, but it was _fair._"

"It wasn't fair in the eyes of the thief. Or his family's. That was _your _doing." He wrapped her in an embrace, brushing his hand against her face. "And that's nothing to be ashamed of. We have our duty to uphold order, but we don't have to abide by the laws as we see fit. You and I have done so much for the Seven Kingdoms. I dedicated my life trying to be a good king, I risked battling a giant at the Wall to see the rest of the Kingdom safe. You married into a loathsome family just to put the rumor of rebels to rest. Everyone wants to see the Lannisters gone. They betrayed Aerys, they helped the Usurper, they have committed grievous acts against the Iron Throne for so long that it still amazes me why Daenerys kept them from being extinct. As king, I can change that once and for all, Marga. We can finally be together."

"Daemon, my love, are you even listening to yourself?" Maegara asked worriedly. "War is not the answer, and we have rules to prevent wars. The Mad King did as he pleased, killing whomever he pleased, and then everyone grew tired of his tyranny and nearly destroyed the Seven Kingdoms just to see him dead. I'll be damned if the same happens to the Targaryens again, and even more if _you_ are the reason that happens. You can't murder the Lannisters just because you please. I won't have it."

He seemed amused by her last sentence. "You won't…you _won't _have it?" He smirked nastily. "Here's another history lesson: back then, queens didn't share power with kings; they bore heirs for the crown and tried rocking the boat during inheritances. You're lucky I even want to share this power with you. You _won't _have it—please. Either way, Jason cannot stop me, and I will have you…"

He grabbed her and smashed his lips against hers, but Maegara flinched and pushed him away. Daemon yelled in anger at her and with one powerful stroke hit Maegara's face with the back of his hand, sending her falling to the ground. For a second, he looked guilty at her as she stared up into his face with fear, but then he looked coldly at her. "Don't give me any reason to think your loyalty lies elsewhere, sweet sister, especially not now." He warned her. "When I am king, I will finally get everything I want, and that includes you."

She stayed on the floor while Daemon hurriedly put his breeches on, grabbed his shirt and doublet, and walked out of the room, briefly saying he'll see her at dinner. Moments later, she heard the door to Sansarya's chamber slam shut. Sansarya entered the room moments later, carrying a torch which she hung on the wall for light.

Maegara brushed away the tears from her eyes. "I take it you heard everything."

"Not if you don't want me to." Sansarya said, helping her up and onto the bed. She took Maegara's dress, which was knocked off her hands when Daemon hit her and was on the ground once more, and motioned at her to stand up before helping her slip into the gown. "I shan't tell your parents, but in my opinion, it's not something he should get away with."

"And what will they do? Better to make like a whore and take it all in." Maegara said. "When I said you could do a lot worse than my brother, did you know…"

"That he was following in the footsteps of Aerys II? I've had an inkling in the past four or five months." Sansarya said quietly. "The pressure's getting to him, Marga, and he couldn't even write to you about it because of the possibility that others could read it. He's marrying me against his will, and at the same time he's thinking about you and how you're doing in the opposite end of Westeros, but that's only when he has time away from the king's rushed lessons in ruling the Seven Kingdoms, seeing as there's less time than he'd hope to have. He's not the same man anymore, Marga."

_And am I really the same woman who sailed away eight months past? _Maegara sighed, massaging the spot on her face Daemon hit. She felt a warm liquid on her face and she knew there would be blood. "I always thought the gods figured we were due for another Mad King as punishment for incest. And what of you? Seeing who you're marrying, I guess I should take back what I said."

"Well when you compare a Targaryen madman to a madman beggar on the streets of Flea Bottom, there always is someone worse than your brother." Sansarya said dryly and laughed bitterly.

Maegara gave a weak half-smile in return. "You will be queen, though."

"And then what?" Sansarya asked. "Petyr Baelish, the founder of my house, was an ambitious man, and he died because he was never content with the power he amassed because he sought to have a crown on his head. Our House would have been annihilated had it not been for the fact that his wife was a blood relative of Jon Targaryen. No, I know when I've got enough power, and as the Hand's daughter, I'm sure I would have done fine. But now, if it weren't for your father's orders, I'd back out of this betrothal if I could. And Marga, just between you and me, I'm scared of your brother now."


	22. Royal Family Dinner

Chapter 22

"There you are." Jason called as Maegara appeared from around the corner. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up."

"Sansa and I got caught up on some plans. Shall we go?" Maegara lied easily. In reality she was cleaning up the sweat on her body and removing traces of Daemon's seed, since he at least had the courtesy not to get her pregnant again and finished on her breasts. Her dress would have covered it, but she didn't want to take any chances, especially with her plan to take Jason out of the picture. Daemon may not want to follow her plan, but that didn't mean she couldn't do it on her own.

Jason smiled and offered her his arm. She took it, slipping her hand around it, and they walked towards the Royal Dining Room. There were already several guests who arrived for Daemon's upcoming wedding, but the king and queen decided to hold a private family dinner to welcome Maegara's return.

"What did you and father talk about?" Maegara asked.

"Just Warden matters to attend to. A bit of briefing about the goldmines beneath the Rock and the trade in Lannisport." Jason replied casually. He leaned closer to her and whispered, "I've also ended the rumors of Westerland rebels."

Maegara couldn't hide that she was surprised by this. She expected Jason to continue using that against her, and as she thought about it, there was no way Jason could benefit from saying that to her father. In a way, it weakened his hold on her. "I—thank you, Jason." Maegara said unsteadily. She thought of how that could ease her father's worries, especially since he was dying. "Really."

Jason laughed softly and kissed her on her cheek, but then abruptly stopped walking and brushed her hair behind her ear, revealing a small red line on her pale face. "Where did you get that?" He turned her to face him and gently ran a finger over the cut on the side of her cheek. "What happened?"

"It's nothing, really. Just an accident a while ago…" Maegara said uneasily.

Jason looked at her disbelievingly and was about to say something, but they were disrupted by the sound of footsteps coming from the other end of the corridor. Daemon walked towards them with two Kingsguards slightly behind him. He looked fumingly at the two of them as he walked towards the royal dining room.

"My Lord," Jason said, putting his hand away from her face and bowing.

"Brother." Maegara said tightly, looking calm but irritated, and not showing any intention to bow and merely folded her arms.

Daemon looked at her and frowned, but when he looked in Jason's direction, it was a glare of someone who did not want to be messed with. He nodded curtly at the both of them before entering the room without a second glance at them.

Jason looked at Maegara, and from the look in his eyes, Maegara couldn't be sure if he knew. She waited for him to say something, but Jason merely sighed. "If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. But please do be careful, my dear." He gently slipped her arm in his and led her to the door.

Maegara wasn't sure if Jason knew or understood what just happened. She knew he was smart, and expected him to connect two and two together, but he didn't appear to know, and in fact looked somewhat dejected. And then there was what he just told her. _Be careful. _Was that a warning?

When they entered, King Rhaelon and Queen Alyssane were by the window talking. Daemon was seated on his seat, his goblet filled to the brim with Arbor wine. Maegara's parents greeted her warmly, and to her it was clear her father and even her mother were beginning to approve of Jason, treating him more than politely and almost like he was a part of the family. Maegara was relieved when she saw she didn't have to sit beside Daemon, though they were sitting across each other.

Dinner was a quaint affair, with the king refusing anyone to disturb the evening and the queen selecting a hearty array of dishes to be served. Maegara tried to put on a brave face, hoping to find a way to signal to her mother that she needed help, now that Daemon had no intention of doing so. But hallway through dinner, it was clear in her words and the message underneath that she agreed with the king and would not be helpful in an attempt to get rid of Jason.

And all the while, as Maegara kept her appearance as a happy wife, she tried not to look at Daemon. She was still angry that he hit her, and even if she still loved him, she did not want to look at him and melt and forgive him and then make the effort to slip out of her chambers at night just to meet him later. No, she did nothing to deserve that hit to the face and Daemon should be the one to beg her forgiveness—and she had no intention to make it easy for him. She also avoided his eye because some part of her felt guilty that she had to put this pretense up in front of him, and she knew that he was bad at being cunning and would probably feel insanely jealous of how she and Jason appeared to get along well.

As dinner passed, Maegara also noticed that Daemon was drinking heavily, drinking more wine than her in one course than she did throughout the entire dinner. By the time the servants served lemon cakes and fruit from the Summer Isles, it was clear that Daemon had become drunk.

"Well, this looks delightful." Daemon said, taking a citrus fruit from the plate. "Why, it reminds me of the giant fruits they have at Highgarden."

He looked at Maegara and grinned. "You think we'd be swimming in crates of fruit from the Reach if you married Ansel Tyrell?" He glanced at Jason, but looked back at her. "Better looker, in my opinion. Plus an alliance with the House that supplies us with abundant harvests would have been better than…what? A House that deals with couple of unruly peasants?"

_Knock it off, _Maegara said with her glaring eye expression. _You're fucking ruining my plan._

But if Daemon saw anything in her expression through his glossy eyes, he didn't show it. Jason looked at Maegara and turned to Daemon retort back, but Maegara knew that if she wanted Jason to believe in her, she had to be the one to do it. "These rebels are not just _unruly peasants, _brother." Maegara cut Jason off. He turned to her sharply, his eyes wide. Maegara knew he'd be surprised, but wondered why he looked _too _surprised. "These are dangerous criminals with vague motivations yet have the means to hurt anyone. Look at Tharin and Tybalt Lannister, these rebels are dangerous and needed to be taken care of. Jason and I managed to find them, thankfully, before anyone else was harmed."

Daemon looked at her skeptically, but then took a large swing of wine from his cup before holding it out for his cupbearer to refill, smiling amusedly at her. "Oh, right. Yes. Forgive me if it seems I've forgotten the _rebel's _hand at those Nightshade berries." He put his cup back onto his lips before turning to Jason. "But yes, Lord Jason, I commend you for successfully annihilating those damned rebels all in the span of a few months."

"Thank you, my lord." Jason said tightly. Maegara discreetly put her hand on top of his hand under the table, something he always did in Casterly Rock when there were new visitors in their Great Hall or if she looked nervous or sick. This time, however, he did not lace his fingers with hers, and she felt scared and at the same time pissed off at Daemon for letting her plan slowly crumble before her eyes.

Daemon turned back to Maegara. "We traded a Targaryen princess for a job that could be done in less than the time it takes to produce an heir." He sighed wistfully. "Such a waste."

The king finally intervened. "Daemon, I think you've had too much to drink." He said warningly. "Your words can offend if not worded correctly."

"I've taken lessons on speech father, I know what I meant." Daemon said patronizingly. "What? You think as future king I can't mean what I say?"

"Oh I know you can, it's your incompetence of saying it in the first place that bother me." King Rhaelon said coldly. "How I've forgotten than your _sister _is the one with the diplomacy. Not everything can be won with swords—both the steel sword and the sword that is your tongue. You forget yourself, Daemon. Lord Jason is your sister's husband and a member of this family. You will show him the same respect you show your sister and the rest of this family."

"Please, _Lord _Jason wouldn't even be in this position if it weren't for those _rebels _offing his brother." He turned to Jason. "Tell me, Lord Jason, how does it feel to be the lord of a Great House that will be the undeniable reason for its failure? Every other lord seems to think so."

"ENOUGH!" King Rhaelon roared, but it was too late. Jason slammed his hands on the table as he quickly stood up, his hand shaking as he reached for the hilt of his sword on his belt, and it was all he could do not to draw it. Maegara quickly stood beside him and put a hand on his shoulder, whispering at him to calm down. Jason looked at Maegara and eased the tension on his shoulders and let go of his sword.

He turned to the king. "Forgive me, Your Grace, but I fear I am not wanted any longer in this dinner, nor within the prince's presence." Jason said evenly.

"Non-sense." Queen Alyssane said. "I do apologize for my son. He's had too much wine to drink."

"Nonetheless, my queen, a drunken man's words are a sober one's thoughts mixed with the bravery of alcohol."

King Rhaelon turned a shade of light pink. "You are very much welcome here, Lord Jason, albeit what my son says…" He said awkwardly. "I hope you take no offense in his words…"

"Oh but I can't say I don't." Jason said levelly. "If it were up to me, I wouldn't impose my unwanted presence on the prince's wedding and find the first ship back to Lannisport. But still, he is my brother by marriage as well as my future king, and I hope to be on at least good terms. But I feel my presence in this room while Prince Daemon is drunk may only lead to even worse events, so I would rather retire now and see you all on the morrow. With your leave, Your Grace."

King Rhaelon looked at Daemon, who was nursing his newly-refilled goblet as he mumbled in slurred Valyrian, and prayed to the Crone that Jason did not know any Valyrian swearwords and to the Stranger not to die and leave the Seven Kingdoms in the hands of his son before he could set him straight. He did not want the night to end like this, but he saw no choice as it was clear Lord Jason wanted to go. He glared at Daemon before looking at Jason sympathetically. "Very well, goodnight, Lord Jason."

"Good night, Your Grace."

"I'll go with you." Maegara stood up, but Jason shook his head.

"No, please, there's no need." Jason smiled sadly. He kissed her briefly on the cheek, ignoring Daemon's scoff as he did, before heading out the door.

Maegara waited a moment until she turned on Daemon. "What in seven hells is wrong with you?!"

"With me? Nothing is wrong with me." He said flatly. "It's this scheming world we live in, that's what's wrong."

"I beg to differ, but do you have to be such a prick? He's my husband, show some fucking respect."

"Respect to a Lannister? I'd rather not. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're finally loving your own husband, sweet sister."

Maegara rolled her eyes. "Gods, you are so immature. This is why you can't run a kingdom, let alone a court of false faces."

Daemon glared at her. "Why, sister? Are you planning to give me any cause to—"

"Enough!" Queen Alyssane shrieked. "Neither of you came out of my womb in the last fortnight so I expect both of you to stop acting like bickering baseborn babes or so help me as your mother…"

Maegara glared silently at Daemon as she took her seat back at the chair. She noticed the servants awkwardly standing by the sides, some of the younger ones leaning against the wall, hoping not to be seen, and she breathed deeply to keep the anger out of her voice. "It seems we're done with dinner." Maegara said politely to them. "You can take the plates. Someone see to it Lord Jason has some of this fruit in our room—"

"_Our _room," Daemon muttered.

"—as I don't believe he's managed to take a bite of any of it before he was so rudely interrupted." Maegara finished.

"Yes, m'lady." One of the servants said. They cleared out the table and then cleared out the room.

Finally, King Rhaelon lashed out at his son. "You better needs learn your place, Daemon." King Rhaelon fumed as he stood up and stepped out of his seat. "You may be the future king, but while I am king, you have no right to speak that way to any of my guests, and more importantly, the Lord of a Great House."

Daemon scoffed. "Not for long. When I'm king, I'll replace the Westerland lords with Lord—"

"Now listen here, Daemon." King Rhaelon said in a voice so icy that Maegara had never heard him sound so menacing before and Daemon knew his father was not to be messed with. "I have half a mind to give your sister the throne if it means keeping it away from a cruel, unthinking tyrant like you."

Daemon laughed cruelly. "Really? You'd give the Iron Throne to a Lannister?"

"I'm _not _a Lannister." Maegara said sharply.

"Lannister, Targaryen, I couldn't give two fucks what name she'll use so as long as she sits on it." King Rhaelon said. "Let me remind you that the Targaryens lost the throne once because of a Mad King, I'll not have the same mistake repeated if you don't fix yourself."

Daemon narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't."

"I'm still king." King Rhaelon shrugged. "I could. If you want me to even consider you as my heir, tomorrow morning you will ask Lord Jason for forgiveness and I want it to be the end of that. Otherwise, you'd better be content as Lord of Dragonstone while your sister and the Lannisters move here."

Daemon looked appalled. "Father—"

"You've ruined the evening." King Rhaelon said coldly. "I think I too shall retire for the night. Aly."

The queen stood up, sighing disappointedly at Daemon before taking the king's arm. "I bid you goodnight, Marga." Queen Alyssane said. "Try to placate your lord husband when you return to your chambers."

Maegara stood up and bowed. "Yes, mother. Goodnight, father."

"Goodnight, Maegara." King Rhaelon said before exiting the room with the queen, leaving Maegara with a sulking Daemon.

Maegara looked at the door, which was still opened, and then back at her brother. "You know, you may not be interested in my plan, but at least have the decency not to ruin my plan while I work on my own."

"Right. Your plan." Daemon rolled his eyes. "What's your next move, Lannister?"

"Don't call me that." Maegara said quietly. "My next move now is damage control, apparently, seeing as I'm not even sure if it's possible anymore considering everything that just happened. Thanks a lot."

Maegara turned to leave, but stopped and looked back at Daemon, who was still trying to get on his feet. "You know what?" She asked.

"Hmmm?"

"I'm not even sure if going through this plan is worth it." She said. "Not if this is the man I'm replacing Jason for."

Daemon chuckled as he circled around the table towards her. "That is the stupidest thing you've ever said Marga, and believe me, you say a lot of stupid things that I tolerate because I love you."

Maegara couldn't lie to herself—that hurt a lot. "Enlighten me then: why?"

"Why?" He grinned drunkenly. "You're getting rid of a Lannister, one less Lannister in this greedy world, for me: a king in the making. You've grown up with me, you love me, you've seen who I really am. I wouldn't be this way if all the stress of becoming king isn't getting to me."

Daemon was in front of her, clumsily taking her hand in his. Maegara stood firm, but she did not let go of his hand. "If this is you handling pressure before you become king, I'd hate to see how you act when the weight of the Iron Throne is yours."

"It won't be hard for me if you were queen and ruled beside me."

"You know it's too late for that." She said quietly. "I'm married. You know that."

"I'll be king and can do whatever I want—even get rid of him with a stroke of a quill. You know that."

"Daemon, we've talked about this…" Maegara begged him. "Please don't ever do that. For our House. For me. You have to trust that my plan—"

"_No. _I'm tired of planning and scheming when the power to end all our problems is there for my taking." Daemon wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. "We can be together if we wanted."

He tried to kiss her passionately on the lips, but the drink must have blurred his vision as he kissed her sloppily and was like a sloppy lick at the corner of her mouth. He pushed her towards the table, closing his eyes and letting his hands wander her body. Maegara was too disgusted by the heavy scent of wine in his mouth, and did not feel in the mood to tolerate him.

"No…" Maegara muttered as his lips trailed down to her neck. She tried pushing him away, but in response, Daemon pushed her against the table, his hands going down to her bottom as he tried to carry her and make her sit on the table.

"Forget your plan, don't bother. I hate seeing you pretend. Let him start his bloody rebellion, so as long as I have you." He muttered. "You're mine tonight. Just you and me, like it once was before, Marga."

_He doesn't understand, _Maegara realized. "No." She said more firmly, but this time Daemon painfully started grabbing at her breasts and biting at her neck. She stopped moving and looked at this drunk pathetic fool. He looked just like her brother, the brother she fell in love with, but this was not him. She wondered if things would have been different had she not left King's Landing, but now, it was too late. This was not the man she fell in love with. Her parents would be of no help, Sansarya could only do so much, and now the brother she knew was no more. She was all alone.

"Get off of me." She shoved him away, getting off the table and away from him. She looked at him wordlessly, and wondered if he could see her or if he was getting dizzy from the wine. Either way, she did not want to be in the same room as him any longer, and left.


	23. Re-do

_**Hi everyone! Thank you for the reviews and follows. Again, this is an AU centuries after the events of GOT where Daenerys and Jon Snow (a Targaryen) conquered Westeros once more and restored the Targaryen rule. Maegara's relationship with Jason is a bit of Daenerys-Khal Drogo and Catelyn-Eddard. Hope you enjoy and happy holidays!~**_

Chapter 23

"Hello."

"Hello," Jason smiled thinly at her as she entered and approached the bed. Maegara was surprised to find him still in his clothes. "Thank you for sending the fruit."

"It's the least I could do." Maegara said, sitting down next to him. "Jason, about my brother…"

"Marga, can we please put all our pretensions aside for a moment and just talk honestly?" Jason said exasperatedly. "Let's get it out in the open for the first time, shall we? Our twins are not really mine, you hate me to some extent, you don't really love me the way you'd like me to believe you do, and part of it is because I used your plot to kill my brother and father against you, and then forced you to marry me and then proceeded to take you by force on our wedding night, which, if I'm not mistaken, may be the night you decided you'd find a way to see me buried with my brothers or forced to the Wall or even exiled to the Free Cities. Am I right?"

Maegara looked uneasily at him. "I don't hate you…"

He seemed amused by her answer. "Really?"

"Alright, but maybe hate is a strong word." Maegara said defensively. _Though when you blackmail and rape someone, you ought to expect a bit of hate._

Jason smiled wryly. "It is." He agreed. "Though something you ought to get used to if you're to be associated with a Lannister."

"Well you're my husband, so that makes me partly a Lannister in all but name."

"And you think that makes it any easy for you? It's difficult to be a Lannister," he laughed bitterly, taking a swig of wine, "even more so to be Lord Lannister. Seven hells, all the gold in our mines can't buy loyalty or trust or pay our enemies away, otherwise it'd be so much easier."

"I hope you're not as drunk as my brother." Maegara said. "You know you could always change that."

"Enlighten me, enlighten the ghosts of hundreds of Lannister lords like me: why has it always been that way?"

She wanted to say something soothing, to keep up with her false pretense, but she felt like Jason knew the answer to his question and she needed to be honest. "Because Lannisters are as treacherous as the Stranger on the losing side of the battlefield."

He smiled. "And what if I told you we're that way because we can't trust anyone but ourselves? That we look out for ourselves because we can't trust anyone else?"

"Then everyone else sees you for who you are."

"No—they see us trying to help ourselves, and thus the never-ending circle of hating Lannisters and Lannisters who trust no one but themselves continues." He said. Jason grimaced and placed his cup on a nearby table. "You know, I've always wanted to be a lord."

"I don't believe that." Maegara said bluntly. Her plans were ruined, thank to Daemon, and she didn't see any reason to continue the ruse of a devoted wife. "You've had an older brother most of your life."

"There are other ways to be a lord, mind you. Marrying a lady who happens to be the only child of a lord is one. Before I arrived in King's Landing almost…it was almost a year ago now, wasn't it? Before I came here, I've had my eye on Sierra Serrett, and hoped to once be Lord of Silverhill and start a minor Lannister branch there. I would have been Ty's vassal, but a lord nonetheless." Jason sighed, lost in what Maegara thought was an unambitious dream. "But still, when growing up being near power but being too late to have it for your own, one can't help but dream to be Lord _and _Warden of the West. I know it's unbrotherly, but—well, you've met Tybalt, and mind you he isn't any less annoying with me—sometimes I'd pray to the gods that he'd have a change of heart and decide to join the Night's Watch, or maybe even get so sick often that father would see him as sickly and unworthy of Casterly Rock.

"And then you came along. The most beautiful, interesting girl I've met, and a _princess_, offering me a way to get what I want, and when I saw a way to get both Casterly Rock _and _you, I figured this was the gods' way of giving me my due. I know that's not a good enough excuse for what I did to you, but at that time, it made sense." Jason's voice cracked a bit. Maegara wanted to internally despise him, make fun of his emotions pouring out like a king giving all his secrets to his enemy's spy, yet at the same time she felt captivated by the story. There was something familiar about his words, though she could not point out what it was.

"I've grown up in a different world from yours. My father's not as nice as he appears—or rather, how he tries to appear—and he's done a lot of things he'd rather not let your father hear. He's taught Tybalt how to manipulate, and then as an afterthought he taught me how to follow my brother and stay in the shadows. You don't know what it's like to be a second child—"

"Actually…" Maegara said slowly. "I do. Remember?"

He shook his head. "It's different when you're not royalty. You have power in your own right, in a way. My power would have stemmed from the wife I married or the position Tybalt would have given me, which I think wouldn't have meant much, given our _oh so loving _brotherly affection." He scoffed. "Originally, I planned to just follow your plan: kill father and Ty, destroy the rumors about the rebels, and refuse to implicate either of you to the plot. Of course I was hesitant to do it, I even considered telling father what you told me. But on that day, the two of them picked the wrong time to treat me like shit clinging to the bottom of their boots and I realized there was no reason to keep protecting them. Father always taught Ty to take what he wanted, and I did. But eventually, I wanted more. I wanted them to see that I could be just as much of a Lannister as they could, so I felt the need to twist your arm a bit.

He looked up, straight into her violet eyes, and inhaled. "But I'm not a bad person, Maegara." He says firmly. "Contrary to what you think, I'm not a bad person. I'm sorry for what I did to you, I truly am. And I'm sorry if I've trapped you into this situation. I tried being the heir my father wanted: rich, formidable, married to the Princess and father of the first Dragon-Lion, and for a while, I tried. But this is not who I want to be. I'm tired, Marga. I'm tired of living on pretenses with my own wife, for gods' sake."

He sighed wearily, looking away from her the balcony. The doors were open, revealing a clear night skyline of King's Landing. "If things were different, I'd change House Lannister. Build a new House lords could trust easily, gods know all the money in the world can't buy trust. But the Lannisters before me have built the House into the Lion it is known for, and if I try to be trustworthy, they will take it as weakness. They whisper behind my back that I'm my ancestor Tytos Lannister in the making, but I'm not. I can manipulate if I want. I can hurt if I want. I can kill if necessary. But do I want to? Of course not. But I can't. I know the House will die if I try to change how the others see us. I'm alone, and I'm making these decisions alone. I just want you to understand that I'm not the worst Lannister there is."

"I don't think you're the worst." Maegara said quietly.

He looked up at her, surprised that she was still sitting next to him on the edge of their bed. "That's very—"

"I mean it." Maegara raised her voice. "I think I'd be worse off if your brother survived. I don't think that attitude of his was a façade."

"It's not." He smiled sadly and placed a hand on hers. Maegara tensed, but slowly extended her fingers and held his hand. "I appreciate your effort in trying to appear you reciprocate my feelings—hell, I was surprised to even find you arguing with your brother for me—but Marga, I'm smart enough to know you'd never reciprocate that easily, especially not after what I did."

"I—"

"Whatever the case, you probably had your own reasons for doing so." He said reassuringly. "I meant what I said: I do love you, Marga. In fact, if push came to shove, I think my blackmails and threats would have been proven to be empty had you chose not to hide your true feelings for me. After that night, I don't think I could even ever hurt you."

Maegara took a step back, trying to compose herself. As a lady trained in the womanly arts way before she could talk, she knew not responding was rude, but at that point, she wasn't sure how. On one hand, Jason was right, he had never hurt her since that night. During their stay in Casterly Rock, Maegara was bored by the superficial lifestyles of nearly every Lannister in the castle, but as she recalled, even in private, Jason went out of his way to try and make her happy, even giving her the biggest bedchamber to herself when she was bedridden while carrying the twins.

But then again, a small part of her, the Targaryen princess who knew not to trust a Lannister, felt like this was a trap. The same way she intended to trap Jason into a false sense of security. This was Jason Lannister opening up to her. This was him opening up old wounds Maegara learned to ignore. She was a second child, and while she had attention in her own right as the only female child, she noticed how her opinions on political matters mattered very little to some lords unless it was validated by her father, her brother, or any male who would give her the time of day when it came to politics. But that one was true to any female, and it was common for lords to ignore second children after the heir. Maegara wanted to believe him, but she knew better than to repeat the same mistake.

She observed Jason quietly. He was begrudgingly handsome to her, and there was definitely a physical attraction between them. But only now did Maegara truly look at her husband not as a Lannister, but as himself. She tried recalling any moment in the past eight months to discredit his true gentle personality, but she gritted her teeth in frustration as she was too on-edge to find one.

_Why is it so hard to find one? I've been stuck in Casterly Rock for eight damned months! _Maegara quietly fumed. _Of course I hate him. I hate him because…because…there was this one time in the Rock when…no, he didn't do that…or when...no…BECAUSE HE'S A LANNISTER, THAT'S WHY. AND HE CAN'T BE TRUSTED._

And yet, his story seemed to fit perfectly with hers. _We're not that different, he and I. _Maegara thought. _Second-born, capable of manipulating though we only do it when necessary, and most importantly, he and I have no one to trust. His family is filled with reincarnates of his dead brother and father, mine are pretty much helpless at this point. Daemon. Sweet Daemon, I can't even trust you now. I'm as alone as Jason Lannister. Gods help me that sounds almost pathetic. _

When Maegara didn't answer, Jason grimaced and let go of her hand. "Right. Well, I think I'll go to bed in a while. Goodnight."

No matter how much she told herself not to trust him, she found her heart beating faster and her body inching towards him slowly. She knew what she wanted. _You stupid idiot, _she told herself. _If you fall into another trap, every Targaryen ghost will be laughing at you from their grave._

She stopped Jason from leaving. "But you made a promise, remember?"

"W-what?" Jason asked confusedly.

"Don't pretend you don't remember. You promised we would try to make a child of our own." Maegara reminded him.

"Maegara…"

"Look, you know I can't trust you that easily," Maegara admitted. "And even though we nearly share the same story, I can't just forget what you've done to me before. But I am still your wife, and as I have said before, I'm willing to try to make it work."

Jason sat closer to her, sliding one hand on her face. "Let's not try." He said softly, leaning towards her face. "Do you mind if we start over altogether?"

She looked shyly at him and smiled. "I think that would be best."

He leaned forward, slowly placing his lips on her into a hesitant kiss. Maegara was surprised at how gentle he was as they began to kiss, and she encouraged him on by pulling him further with one hand trailing to his back. There was something in their kiss that Maegara had never felt before, not even for Daemon. She was guarding her emotions against a Lannister, but at the same time she had never felt more vulnerable. She was unsure of what her plan was for that point, but at the same time part of her no longer cared to plan her next move. All that mattered was that she was kissing Jason Lannister like it was her first time and part of her was unsure if she really liked it.

Their hands wandered at each other's clothes: Maegara taking off his doublet swiftly, and Jason reaching for the laces behind her dress, He struggled to get them undone so Maegara had to stand and turn around as Jason helped her out, and when the laces were undone he pulled the dress off of her so she was standing by the bed, naked.

She turned around and the two of them continued kissing. Jason trailed his kisses down to her neck, and Maegara helped his shrug off his doublet and pulled his shirt off as he trailed lower to her breasts, and went all the way down to her belly. When he reached there, he slowly stopped and ran a finger over one of the more visible scars on her.

"Did you get this while carrying the twins?" He asked gently.

"Yes, and I'd rather you not notice it while it's still healing." Maegara bit her lip in shame.

Jason exhaled in reply and stood back up. "Why? You're the mother of children. It's only natural." He smiled.

"_Our _children." Maegara corrected with a knowing smile.

Jason pushed her to one of the bedposts before kneeling back down to kiss the scars on her before going lower until he was kissing her soft mound. Maegara moaned as he did unspeakable things that made her hungry for him to take her, and grabbed at his hair for support for her weakening knees. Daemon had done it once, but it was so quick and did not do much for her, so she was surprised that she would find herself loudly moaning as he kissed her down there.

Finally, he stopped and looked up at her. Maegara pulled him up and led him onto the bed. "Let this be the first night you and I will remember." She said softly as he crawled up to her.

They spent the whole night awake. With the two of them freely being together, with no child in her womb or no threats they gave each other, Maegara and Jason were free to be together as they pleased. Jason spent his seed inside her several times that night, with Maegara screaming louder and louder that she feared the whole Holdfast would hear her and she resorted to viciously kissing her husband to contain her screams of ecstasy.

And in the morning, when the sun rose up and they started hearing bustling outside in the streets of King's Landing, Maegara looked at the man staring back at her and wondered why it was like she was seeing her husband for the very first time.


	24. Wedding Morning

Chapter 24

_Two Weeks Later_

"Seven hells, I'm certain Daemon had a hand at the seating arrangement."

"Nonsense." Maegara said. "The Tyrells are one of the crown's greatest allies, and as a member of a royal family, did you really expect you were never going to interact with them in any way?"

"I still can't see why you can't come with me." Jason said stubbornly. "You're a princess, remember?"

She shrugged. "Sansarya will be a princess after today, and then eventually a queen. It's only fitting I go help her if she asks it of me." She giggled as he glanced nervously at the slightly-opened door to the Queen's Ballroom. Maegara placed comforting hands on his shoulders. "Don't fret. I'm sure you have one or two friends or allies somewhere in the room. And in any case I'll see you in the sept later."

Jason sighed. "Very well. Now kiss your husband good-bye before he steps into the battlefield."

"Oh don't be so dramatic, Jason." Maegara rolled her eyes, but she smiled and leaned into his embrace, kissing him gently on the lips. "You'll be a decorated hero if you survive this."

"They should replace Baelor's statue with my image. I'm the spitting image of patience and kindness if I can keep it in." He grinned. His face softened as he looked into her eyes. "I'm so glad you and I are starting over."

"As am I." Maegara stepped back. "I'll see you later."

If Maegara was being honest, she still did not understand how she really felt about Jason. On one hand, as Lady of Casterly Rock, she had observed him long enough and, with their attempt to reconcile their marriage in the last two weeks, she knew enough to know that Jason was genuinely not as evil as she originally thought. When they were in public, greeting lords and ladies staying in the Red Keep or at the endless tea parties and feasts to celebrate her brother's upcoming nuptials, he played the role of a Lannister everyone expected to be: proud, over-confident bordering on arrogance, and knew how to be disliked but at the same time begrudgingly respected by the other lords. This was the face Maegara loathed, the same face that forced her into marriage, into bed, and into the over-glorified lion den that was Casterly Rock.

But when they were alone, Jason was a completely different person: the devoted and loving husband who seemed down-to-earth and sensitive to his wife's needs. She thought it was bad judgement on Jason's part, to let her see his two different faces if he was trying to get her to trust him. But as the fortnight went on, Maegara realized that if he was truly lying to her, the smart move would be to put on a kind face everywhere they went, and this has been his role ever since they moved to Lannisport, she just refused to see it.

Though on the other hand, that did not mean Maegara loved him. She couldn't seem to put the word 'love' and 'Jason' on the same sentence, even if things were going swimmingly between them. They were both open to conversations with each other, once forgetting what they were doing in bed just to spend the night talking about their opposing views on politics. She enjoyed his company, but that did not mean she had lost her wits, and was still reminding herself to tread carefully in case this was just another one of his plans that she could overlook. He was, after all, still a Lannister. She did not bother to pretend to love him more than how she really felt, and while Jason seemed to sense this, it was as if he was still content.

"Tell me, sweet sister, do you still wince on the inside when he holds you and kisses you like that, or have you given into your desires?"

Maegara was walking down a hallway to Sansarya's chambers when she nearly jumped at the sound of Daemon's voice. After the family dinner, she refused to speak to him or sit next to him or anywhere near her. It was a big castle and there were so many lords and ladies attending that she had an excuse not to be near him. She spun around and saw him hiding behind a suit of armor in a small crevice. She was surprised, but she remained calm. "Daemon, it's early in the morning and I'm in no mood to pick a fight with you." She said wearily. "If you've made yourself drunken again, I won't have it—"

"I'm not drunk, Marga." Daemon said quietly, pulling her into his hiding spot behind the suit of armor. "I want to apologize. I was wrong to treat you that way. I've been going through a lot lately, and it killed me every day you weren't there to help me. I need you, and you know that."

"Really?" Maegara said dubiously. "I thought I've said a lot of stupid things in the past."

"I didn't mean it, I was drunk." He said pleadingly. "When you started defending Jason, I was so angry at you for choosing him over me. You've always been in my side. Doesn't it work that way anymore?"

Maegara tried to look angry, but she sighed in frustration knowing that she and her brother shared a love so deep before, and though she was angry, a small part of her heart wanted to forget all the mean things he said just to bring it back. "I want it to, Daemon." Maegara finally said. "But you haven't been making it easy."

"I'm sorry." He said before quickly kissing her. Maegara felt the familiar tingle between their lips, though the taste of wine on his lips seemed to dull it slightly. "This time, I'll listen to you. Whatever your plan is, I'll hear it."

Maegara stomped her foot slammed her fist on the metal suit, making it clank and shake off some dust onto her light golden gown that emphasized her violet eyes. "Really? You're saying that _hours _before you're to wed Sansa? It's too late for my plan! You had a fortnight to think about this!"

"You didn't make it easy," he countered. "I couldn't speak to you the past two weeks."

"A bit of effort goes a long way, dear brother." Maegara rolled her eyes.

Daemon sighed dejectedly. "You know, I'm not yet married to Sansa just yet…"

"Daemon, please don't start that again." Maegara whined. "I love you Daemon. I've loved you since I was old enough to remember, but please don't do this. You are putting our family in danger if you cast her aside. Mother told me about how the Great Houses were twisting her and father's arms just to see their daughters wed to you. Marrying Sansa, the Hand's daughter, is our safest bet. Marry her, and the Houses see no threat; marry me, and not only does it have no political advantage whatsoever, but even Houses who hate the Lannisters may rise up against you if you show one sign of tyranny. Do you think our House…no—do you think the _Realm _can survive another rebellion? Nobody thought Robert Baratheon could end a dynasty, but he did, or he almost did. Don't do this."

He responded by quietly slipping something metal in her hand. Maegara looked and saw a sharp dagger with a black hilt encrusted with rubies and their family crest.

"What in seven hells is this?" Maegara rasped. Save for the Nightshade she fed Tybalt Lannister, she had never held a weapon before.

"You know, you could do it if you wanted to." He said quietly. "You're a Targaryen. Centuries ago, if you wanted your enemies dead all you had to do was set your dragon's mouth onto them and burn them to death. No one would have questioned, not while you had a dragon of your own. _Fire and Blood, _Maegara, or have you forgotten? Now the dragons are gone, and we must needs do things ourselves."

"If you're suggesting I kill my husband, I think you know my answer to that…"

"No more planning, Marga. No more conniving, no more caring about the repercussions on our actions. Dragons do not bow to lesser men—"

"Daemon, I hope you're not too drunk to get it through your head but for the last time we can't do as we please and forget to look at the consequences." Maegara gritted through her teeth. "While our house rules the Seven Kingdoms, we simply cannot do what we please."

"Then what's the point of ruling if we have to give up what we want?" Daemon scowled. "We rule because we keep them under our thumb. We hurt those who hurt us, and if they stay in line, there's no reason to hurt them. Why give up everything for a stupid throne? Don't you love me anymore."

"Of course I still do…"

"Then what's stopping you from killing anyone standing in your way?" Daemon pestered. "I love you. Sansa is a good lady, I can easily set her aside. We can marry before the year turns, gods know we've waited so long."

"It's our duty to uphold the laws, and when you are king it's more so _your _duty to see it through. Tyranny doesn't work anymore, brother." Maegara shouted in frustration, but quickly remember someone could hear and lowered her voice. "Our House and the Iron Throne must always come before our own desire, our ancestors learned this eventually if they managed to keep the crown longer than any other House. Remember when Rhaegar Targaryen's desire started the war that ended with all but three dead Targaryens? None of us are powerful enough to defy that."

He took the dagger back and sheathed it back in his clothes. "So you won't do it?" He asked tersely.

Maegara pulled him and pressed her lips against his. Daemon was quick to reciprocate and pulled her close to him. She could feel the tears welling out of her eyes and down to their locked lips and pulled away after a while.

"I love you, Daemon. Whether you're angry or sullen or even when I can see the madness in your eyes, I can overlook all that because I love you, so don't ever doubt that I do. If you didn't have a crown readying for your head, I wouldn't do this, and I wouldn't ask you to do this." She took a deep breath, fighting the tears back. "But don't ask me to choose between you and my duty to this Kingdom, for you will only be disappointed in my answer. Though I strongly suggest you ask yourself that question."

Without giving him time to answer, she turned and fled to Sansarya's room.


	25. Wedding Feast

Chapter 25

Maegara could scarcely remember the events of her wedding day, remembering only how Daemon was forced to leave her chamber early in the morning before her handmaids arrived and before Jason announced he would be dispensing with the bedding ceremony. Yet she could recall that throughout the grueling ceremony in Baelor's Sept to the festivities in the garden in the afternoon followed by the feast in the Great Hall, Princess Maegara Targaryen was the epitome of a princess who did her duty and accepted her fate with the expert grace only a true highborn lady could muster, acting demure and pleased to be married to a Lannister despite the rage and despair she was feeling on the inside.

But it was clear (as it always has been) that while Maegara could put on a mask of serenity, Daemon was not willing to falsify his emotions to satisfy the court, and, in Maegara's opinion, went out of his way to make the feast a very awkward affair.

Daemon was still fine in the morning, when the court of lords, ladies, and highborn knights were gathered at Baelor's Sept. Sansarya, who held—or rather, _gripped—_onto Maegara's hand during the litter ride to the sept, had the same training in the womanly arts as Maegara and wiped her tears and played the role of the blushing bride as she stepped out onto the stairs of the sept and waved at the common folk who had gathered down below to cheer for their future queen. The people still loved Maegara, yet she struggled to keep a serene smile on her face as some shouted for her to do to her Lannister husband the same things her own brother would have her do. She helped Sansarya with her long gown up the stairs and into the entrance to the sept, helping Lord Baelish with her maiden's cloak before going around the side of the sept to find her place in the front between the queen and Jason, who smiled wearily at her.

"I see the sept has yet to change the statue in the front." He leaned closer to her ear and whispered.

"Don't worry, I told them to erect a gold statue over Baelor's in your honor." She whispered quietly. "I gave the masons permission to melt all the gold in the Rock because there's not enough in King's Landing to cover your enormous ego."

Jason snorted and looked shocked, but both of them ended up quietly trying to contain their laughter. Maegara looked at Jason's face and noticed his smile die when he looked passed her, and when she turned to see what he was looking at, she saw Daemon staring at them, his lips tightly pressed together. He did not look angry, but neither did he play the role of the smiling groom as Sansarya was getting ready to walk down the aisle.

"Ignore him," Maegara whispered to Jason. "It's going to be quite a long day."

After Daemon placed the red and black cloak bearing their sigil on Sansarya's back and were declared by the High Septon to be husband and wife, Sansarya was crowned Princess Sansarya with a tiara that seemed too heavy and commanding for her delicate features, and Maegara made a mental note to lend her one of her crowns while they looked for a mason to replace the god-awful crown. The newlywed couple was to greet the commoners below while the rest of the court would return to the gardens at the Red Keep for the afternoon celebration.

Throughout the afternoon, the royal family sat on a long table on a dais in front of a circular space with circular tables scattered on the other end for the rest of the guests. Daemon and Sansarya sat in the middle, with the Targaryens on Daemon's left and the Baelish family, the King's Hand Lord Baelish and his children on the other end. Maegara noted that the fondness Daemon and Sansarya shared growing up was nowhere to be found, and while they spoke to each other, they did so in a way as if they did not know each other prior to the wedding. As the day wore on, Daemon became more and more liberal about the amount of wine he drank, which the king and queen seemed to notice as well and would caution him to be careful, and Maegara knew this well. It was one thing to be drunk and insulting in a private family dinner; it was another to be a drunk and insulting future king in front of the entire court.

After the performances were done and it was acceptable for everyone to stand and mingle, Maegara avoided Daemon and going near any secluded grove he could corner her in. Jason had a role to play, and, with his cousin Tyberius Lannister, fluttered between lords from the Westerlands, his allies in the Riverlands, and, briefly, with the Tyrells. He appeared to be calculating, ruthless, and controlling—the very image of every successful Lannister lord before his time. Those who underestimated him before were certainly paying attention to him. She knew not to stick to him in public, playing the role of a wife who disliked her husband yet quietly struggled not to show it in public perfectly by distancing herself from him whenever possible. But from time to time they would catch each other's eyes, and when he was certain no one was looking at him, would give her a secret smile that she replied with a smile of her own.

And finally in the evening, during the feast in the Great Hall, Daemon and Sansarya sat on a table located on a dais below the steps to the Iron Throne. Maegara, Jason, the king and queen, and House Baelish, sat at the table closest to the dais, and Maegara watched as Daemon scowled throughout his wedding, only beginning to smile after his fifth cup of Arbor gold.

Daemon was drunk before the second of ten courses, and because there was no discreet way their parents could do anything to stop him without humiliating the crown prince, and they were forced to watch him drink each pitcher of wine empty and Sansarya's weak attempts to stop him.

He was extremely moody, his mood brightening or souring at the slightest thing. Eventually, mirth turned to sullenness and then joy and excessively loud excitement for the bedding ceremony. He was serene for a moment, but when he became angry, it didn't seem like he would change anymore.

Anyone who caught his eye was subjected to a plethora of jokes on their behalf, and it worried the king and queen to the point that her father started coughing fits more often than she would like. She prayed to the Mother to bless the royal jester, who knew how to soften the blows of her brother's insulting tirade and turn his words into jokes that the court could laugh nervously over.

Daemon made a particularly insulting joke about the Starks, making her turn sharply to face him. She looked in his direction, and felt a pit in her stomach sink in when she saw his violet eyes stare back into hers.

"Maegara, sister," he said loudly, "This is possibly the first time I've seen you not wearing our colors. Pray that you're not becoming a traitor to your own family, I daresay."

She refused to be embarrassed. She felt Jason's hand slip into hers from under the table, and though she found the gesture endearing, was glad Jason knew how to be discreet; if Daemon saw him do this, it would only get worse. "Gods know I'm loyal to my family, brother." Maegara said loudly in reply. "But like any wife, I am also loyal to my husband's family. Good to see Sansa is just as becoming in our colors."

Sansa smiled nervously at her, and the court raised their cups to her. But Daemon smirked at her, and Maegara knew this was far from over.

"Yes, a wife must always be loyal to her husband." He said with a hint of irony. "Tell me, how are Thaddeus and Visenya? My…_niece_ and _nephew_, is that what I am to call them? Very well. My niece and nephew. The little…_cubs _of the Rock."

_You're making a big mistake, Daemon. _Maegara thought. _Please, for gods' sake, shut up. Pass out. Anything to keep you quiet. _"They are well. I left them in the care of their wet nurses."

"How old are they?"

"About two months, almost three."

"And I heard they have their mother's Valyrian beauty in them?"

"The violet eyes, yes." Maegara answered politely. "Visenya reminds me so much of mother, you should see her."

"And the little Lannister heir?"

"The violet eyes, of course. But they're just two months, brother, it's much too soon to be nitpicking on my children."

The room laughed nervously, and Maegara hoped that would be the end of it. Daemon drank more wine, but he continued to look at her.

"That's odd…" Daemon thought out loud. "Did you say two months?"

She didn't like the sound of his voice. "Yes…"

"Don't babes stay in their mother's womb for nine months? And you've only been married to Jason for…what…eight months? And didn't you have the twins two months ago?"

_Fuck. You. _Maegara fumed inside. Daemon was smiling knowingly at her. _Public sabotage? Really? How many Houses do you want destroyed?_

Still, she refused to back down. "I carried the twins for six months, yes. There was a complication with carrying them, but the wet nurse says they'll be just fine." She gave him a smile in return. "It's nothing you or anyone else need concern yourself with."

The look on his face was clear: sober or drunk, he could never outwit his sister. "Ahh, I see." He said dismissively, reaching for his newly-filled cup. "Must be the Lannister's weak blood mixing with ours."

She glanced at Jason, who kept to his role and remained stony-faced. "Yes, the twins' father's seed must have been very weak." She muttered. Jason did not say anything, but he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

~0~

"You know I love you." Daemon said. The courses had ended and everyone was dancing, and Daemon had done his part leading Sansarya in the first dance. Sansarya began to lighten up as she was allowed to mingle with the guests. Maegara and her distant friends, Caterina Stark and Holly Hardyng, retreated to the upper balcony of the Great Hall to talk about their children and life as married women, with the two giving princess tips on raising children of her own, when Daemon came up and asked for a private word with his sister. Not wanting to refuse the future king, the two ladies bowed and left Maegara alone with him. When they were going down the stairs, Maegara merely turned to look at the edge of the balcony, watching the dancing below, ignoring Daemon as he spoke. When it was clear she would not look at him, he stood next to her and watched alongside her. "Sansarya will make a fine queen, I suppose."

Maegara breathed slowly. "You'd be wise to treat her properly, then. Gods know Lord Kenton's tense enough about the marriage as is, no need to make it worse for him."

"I'd never hurt Sansa." Daemon said.

"Funny, you said the same thing about me before and yet ever since my return it's like I always have to defend myself around you." Maegara snapped quietly, turning to him. "Do me a favor, Daemon, and don't talk to me when you're not sober."

Maegara turned away from him and headed back to the staircase. When she passed one of the large pillars in the balcony, she felt Daemon grab her hand and force her against the side of the pillar where no one below could see them.

"I love you, Marga. You don't understand how hard this is for me."

"You think I don't? It's just as hard for me accepting that there's nothing we can do about it anymore." She leaned forward to kiss him, and he immediately responded by kissing her back. They pulled each other closer, and Maegara chose to ignore the taste of wine on his lips, but she knew they couldn't risk it anymore and pushed him away. "I love you, Daemon, and you'll always have a place in my heart that Jason can never have. But ever since I've got here, you've never given me one reason to keep loving you even if it hurts me so much."

"Because I need you as much as you need me." Daemon said firmly. "Don't you see? I can't do this without you."

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to. You and I are married to other people, and I have a duty to stay in Casterly Rock."

Daemon remained silent for a moment. "Actually, you don't have to." He said quietly. "Not while I'm king…or rather, not while Sansa is queen."

"What do you mean?" Maegara asked suspiciously.

"I don't think father has much time left, and he, mother, and the Small Council knows it. Why do you think they're forcing me to understand the reigns of the crown so quickly? I doubt he'll last long enough to see the year end." Daemon explained. "And when I become King and Sansa my queen, I want you to stay in King's Landing and be Sansa's lady-in-waiting."

For a moment, Maegara thought it was a good idea. She'd have an excuse to be away from Casterly Rock, where Jason would stay, and she'd never have to leave her home. Sansarya would be queen, but Maegara would remain princess, and being a lady-in-waiting was one of the best positions in court after the queen herself. Jason couldn't complain about the honor the queen would bestow his wife with.

But then her quick-thinking made her see everything wrong with that plan.

"So you want me to be your whore?" Maegara hissed. "By day I tend to your wife, and by night I tend to you? Is that it?"

"Of course not. You're making it sound bad that way. You will be my closest confidant. I'd make you Hand of the King or a member of the Small Council if women were allowed those positions, but I can't. But I still need you to help me make the decisions."

"And what of Sansa? Your _wife_? Or have you forgotten about her?"

"Sansa knows about us, and I know she doesn't want me. She wouldn't mind having you in my bed. Besides…" Daemon paused. "Our marriage isn't binding if it's not consummated."

"I hope you're not planning on doing what I think you're planning." Maegara warned. "For the last fucking time, Daemon: I am legally, in the eyes of gods and men, wedded and bedded to Jason Lannister, and doing anything drastic to get rid of him has repercussions. Even if you set aside your marriage, upsetting the Great Houses and setting up more threats to our House, I can't do the same."

"Marga…"

"And second, what about Thaddeus and Visenya? Or have you forgotten about our children?" Maegara said angrily. "They're too young to travel and if I move here I will not leave them with a bunch of Lannisters."

"When the time comes and we can find a way to get rid of your husband as you see fit, we can have them sent here. We can also have more children of my own." He said carelessly. "Thanks to you, those twins of yours are apparently no longer my children and are of no concern to me."

Maegara had never felt so much hatred for her brother that she felt a strong twitch on her right hand and slapped him across the face. Daemon was visibly shocked by this, placing a hand over the side of his face. "I could have you imprisoned for laying a hand on me."

"I think I've laid more than a hand on you before, if I can recall." Maegara said icily. "And don't threaten me while you're not king yet, dear brother. Empty threats are most pathetic on someone who thinks they have a lot of power when they still don't. How dare you. You know why I had to pass them off as Jason's. Your lust for me and thirst for wine has clouded your judgement. Pray to the gods that that isn't true when they put that crown on your head. Gods know father won't give you the crown in your state, even if he doesn't have that much time. Tell Sansa to find a different lady."

She elbowed him away from her and tried to move, but he pushed her forcefully back onto the pillar. Her head hit the solid pillar with a loud crack, and she groaned in pain as he pressed against her body, one of his hands tightly gripping her jaw so she was looking at him.

"Is that a threat?" He growled, ignoring her whimpers as he pressed on. "Are you threatening to take the crown? You may be a lot of things, Marga, but you better not be a traitor to your own family, to your own brother—"

"Unhand her, ser."

Her father's voice quickly made Daemon release her. Her head was spinning, and she had to place a hand on the pillar's wall for support. The king looked at Daemon, and despite the fact he was dying, he appeared with a regally commanding air that made Daemon comply.

"What king dares harm a woman? Let alone his own sister." King Rhaelon reprimanded. "I'll not see you make the same mistake. Do you understand?"

"Yes father." Daemon said tightly. He turned to Maegara. "I apologize, Marga. It's the wine."

"Yes, I'm sure it was." Maegara said disbelievingly. She walked away from him. "Father, I think I shall be retiring to my chamber now."

"Are you certain?" King Rhaelon asked. "The feast is far from over—"

For once, she didn't care about her courtesies. "Yes, I'm certain. Goodnight, father. Please tell Jason I've gone to our chambers." She noticed her father was going to say something, but she was so angry and her head was throbbing so much that she went down the stairs and out of the Great Hall.

Maegara kept a straight face as she walked back. She wasn't going to cry. Part of her could never stop loving Daemon, no matter how low he could sink, because she could remember who he really was before all of this happened to them. But there was another part of her that believed that memory of him was only but a memory, and she did not like to think that way.

Maegara made it to her chambers in silence, nodding at the servants who bowed as she passed, though she did not stop. It was a tiring day and she just wanted it to be over. She suddenly remembered that her handmaids had seats of their own at the back of the Great Hall, and it was unlikely that they would be waiting for her in her chambers, and she'd need to get out of this dress on her own. Maegara knew it was not their fault, but was so irritated by her brother's drunken personality that she cursed under her breath that she'd have to struggle trying to get out of her dress.

She entered the room and gasped as she saw someone in her chamber, but Jason quickly turned around and smiled lightly at her.

"What brings you here so early?" Maegara asked. Jason was pouring himself a cup of wine when she entered and poured her a second one, handing it to her after she closed the door.

"I wasn't enjoying it anymore and went looking for you. I couldn't find you anywhere so I figured you were here. When I saw you weren't, I figured no one would be looking for me at the Great Hall so I thought I'd just turn in early." Jason answered, drinking from his cup. "What about you? I doubt the feast is over this early…wait, is that blood?"

Before Maegara could answer, Jason went to her and pulled her to sit down on a chair near a large mirror on the wall. While Jason was fiddling with her hair, Maegara glanced at the mirror and was horrified to see a blotch of blood visible along her golden-white hair. It was no bigger than a coin, but her pale hair in contrast to the dark red made it very visible.

"It's only a small cut, nothing serious." Jason observed. "What on earth were you…was it Daemon?"

Maegara was about to deny it, but then she realized, _What's the point? _She sighed. "Yes," she said, but added quickly, "but only because he was drunk. I'm sure he didn't mean to cause it."

"Whether he meant to or no is not my concern." Jason said tightly. "The fact that it is done means it was done. I'm sure he was also the cause of that cut on your face before that private dinner, so please don't deny it. Is the king and queen aware of what he does to you?"

There was a pitcher of water on the small dining table, and he took it and wet a small piece of cloth and wet it. "The king does now." Maegara said. "Daemon's going through a difficult time, with all the pressure that's bestowed on him. You wouldn't—ouch."

Jason placed the cloth over her cut, moving her hair aside so he was covering the scalp. "This will sting a bit. It's nothing serious but it's something your handmaids should see to in the morning. I grew up with a rather forceful brother, believe me, wounds like these are normal to me." Maegara watched from the mirror as Jason removed the blood from her hair. When he was done, he placed the cloth on the side and sat on the chair across hers. "Back to the topic. I don't agree. I may not understand, but are you sure enabling him at your expense is the right way to go?"

"This is my brother we're talking about. He's family, among other things, so yes, he's worth the effort." Maegara said, her tone leaving little room for argument.

Jason shrugged in defeat. "Wish I could say the same for mine—except for you, Thad, and Enya of course."

Maegara smiled. "Thank you, by the way, for helping me."

"Of course." He stood. "I suppose you'll need help getting out of that gown too."

"Yes, actually. Thank the gods you're here."

She stood up and turned away from Jason so he could undo the laces at the back of her gown. He did it slower than a regular handmaid, muttering under his breath that it would take less time to undo it with a knife. Finally, he got the laces undone and helped her out of her dress.

Maegara was tired, but when she turned and wordlessly kissed him in thanks and he kissed her back and placed a hand on her waist and pulled her closer, she didn't feel tired when they started kissing. His hand moved to her back, pulling her against him, and she felt her heart beat against his and it was so surprising and this feeling felt so new to her that she felt the room spin and forced herself to pull away from his kiss and took a step back.

"I'm sorry," Maegara said quickly when she saw Jason's reaction. "It's not about you, it's just that I'm just…really tired and…"

"You don't have to explain." Jason smiled. "We don't have to do anything tonight. We can go to bed if you'd like."

"You wouldn't mind?" Maegara asked.

"I won't force you to do something you don't want to." He said gently.

"Thank you." Maegara said.

Jason gently kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Anything for you. I'll get ready for bed. You go ahead."

Maegara went to the smaller room that had all her clothes. She rarely dressed herself in King's Landing, so she had trouble sorting through the fabrics and laces just to find one night gown. She got the first one she could find, a rather sheer one she rarely used, and was too dizzy to try to find another and put it on. As she dressed, she thought about Daemon.

_Gods, please don't turn him mad, _she thought. It was said that a Targaryen was either dangerously mad or wise beyond measure, and that the gods flipped a coin for every Targaryen born. She knew in her heart who Daemon was, someone she loved deeply, possibly even more than her own husband and parents, and hoped that the gods were not slowly turning the coin on him. _For the kingdom _and _for me._

~0~

Maegara was sleeping when she heard the sound of creaking and felt a pair of soft hands at her feet. She stirred, but when she heard Jason's voice and the unsheathing of a steel sword, she quickly opened her eyes and sat up.

"Lord Serys?" Jason said hesitantly. Maegara saw the Master of Whispers standing in front of them with a torch. She covered up her thin nightgown with the sheets on her bed.

"I do apologize for barging in like this at this hour, my lord, Princess." Serys said softly. "But His Grace and the queen request their daughter's presence alone in His Grace's study—immediately."


	26. A Royal Usurper

Chapter 26

It was as if the king aged decades in the span of hours Maegara had last seen him. His long white hair, which was usually tied back into a long pony tail, was loose and fell to his shoulders, and he reminded her of a crone she once saw in a trip to Volantis. His eyes, which were burning and powerful when he got Daemon off of her, looked tired and dead. Without his grand doublets and ring and crown, he looked like a pale, withered old man who wandered into the castle. The only thing of color in his person was his lips, which was stained red as he coughed fits of blood from time to time.

Behind his chair, Queen Alyssane kept her hand on his shoulder, looking worried every time he began coughing. They were both wearing nightgowns under their robes, and they looked more common than highborn if it weren't for their Valyrian features.

"I'm afraid given the circumstances which we have learned just recently, this cannot wait any longer." The King said as soon as she was seated in the chair in front of his table.

"Is this about your sickness, father?" Maegara asked. "Because Daemon told me about it two weeks past. I didn't think it was this serious. And where is Daemon?"

"This does not need concern your brother, only you." Rhaelon spoke. "And this is not exactly about my sickness…well, it sort of is, but…we'll get there…"

He started coughing again, and Maegara felt a pit forming in her gut. She was only nineteen, Daemon twenty-one, and she did not think her father would die this early in her life. He had always been such a strong figure in her life that she could never have imagined him in the state he was in.

Maegara thought about what he said. "This has something to do with Daemon's wedding, is it?" Maegara continued. "What happened after I left?"

She noticed her father glance subtly at her mother, but said nothing. "We will not speak of it now, as there are more pressing matters to attend to."

"Very well, but why now, if it is nothing about either?"

"For one thing, less ears to worry about." Rhaelon said, and Maegara nodded, knowing he meant her brother—and possibly even her husband. "And second, I fear that I do not have much time left. I felt my heart ache like never before just half an hour ago and I fear that should anything happen to me soon, I'd have said what I needed to tell you and you alone."

"Alright…" Maegara relented.

Rhaelon took the queen's hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Daemon has…in our opinion—that is to say myself, your mother, and majority of the Small Council—become unfit to wear the crown."

"Is this because of the feast, father? He was drunk."

"You have seen him in his worst while drunk, yes, but while you were away in Casterly Rock, I'm afraid to say that your brother cannot manage even the smallest portion of responsibility being King of the Realm, struggling as I slowly delegated the reigns to him these past few months, even while sober."

"Of course it's difficult, father, but if you just gave him more time…"

"Do let me finish, Marga." The king said wearily. "I'm afraid time is not a luxury we have anymore, and the moment I die, he has the responsibility to take my place, whether or not he is ready. This, we have been carefully studying for the past few months. So take what you know about his change in the recent fortnight and multiply it to fit several months—that is who I believe will be the ruler of the Seven Kingdoms when I die."

Maegara did recall, and she did not like the idea one bit. "He won't be a second Mad King in the family, father—"

"Can you recall a moment with him sober where he acted normally?"

"Y—" Maegara said, but bit her lip as she tried to find an instance and slowly realized there was none. He avoided her when she returned to King's Landing, his meeting with her in Sansarya's apartments and during the family dinner did not go well, she avoided him for the next two weeks, and when she did see him drunk, there was always a brawl to stop or a lord to soothe over his insulting japes. And then there was this morning—or rather, the morning yesterday—where he tried to convince her to murder Jason…or at least, she assumed he was sober because it was too early to be drinking. "Point taken. But could you at least tell me what happened in the feast?"

"No time for that, Marga. Let's not get off topic. But let's just say that Daemon's…condition…may slowly no longer become a secret." Queen Alyssane said.

The king nodded in agreement. "I'll admit, Daemon once had a promising start. Like you, he once thought of the importance of protecting the Realm, something not every king in the past can proudly say they've done. He even risked his life in the Battle of the Wall, remember? He was everything a king should have: courage, a bit of shrewdness, heart, and more. He could have learned a lesson or two about diplomacy from you, but still…all that potential…" He trailed off sadly. "It's not a secret that this House has produced its fair share of mad kings—Maegor the Cruel, Aegon the Unworthy, Aerys the second, Duncan the fifth, Aegon the Twelfth, just to name a few. Baelor the Blessed was debatably mad, but at least he did some good for the people."

The king sighed, looking sick for a moment as though he would throw into another coughing fit, but he stifled it by keeping his mouth closed for a while. "Unfortunately," he continued, "the difference between then and our situation now was that the kings grew mad while they sat on the Iron Throne, and no King in their right mind would place the crown on a mad heir."

"Isn't this something you should be discussing with Daemon?" Maegara asked uneasily.

"No, it's not. And I'd prefer it if you don't tell Daemon what I'm about to tell you before I tell him." King Rhaelon said. Maegara nodded and he took a deep breath. "Very well. I cannot put Daemon on the Iron Throne. And with no other male heir, I am offering _you _the Iron Throne."

The words were incomprehensible when she heard it, so it took her a moment of silence to replay the words over and over in her mind. And when she did understand, she felt like her world was ambushed. "What?!" Maegara exclaimed. She had been born a girl, and even back when she thought she would one day rule the Realm alongside Daemon, she never expected she herself would sit upon the Iron Throne.

"You would be Queen if you wish it." King Rhaelon said. "Marga, please, just listen for a moment."

Maegara could feel her hands shaking, but she remained quiet and nodded.

"Ever since you were much younger, your mother and I always thought you were Daenerys Stormborn reborn. You knew from an early age, much earlier than Daemon ever did, the importance of a ruler to protect the people over anything else. You knew that wielding power was not the same as wielding a sword. You could distinguish and balance your own interests from the interests of your people—remember the thief in the dungeons? I asked your brother what he would have done and he said he would have killed him and be done with it, even if stealing is not a crime worth death. Like Daenerys, you've also had difficulties, both with your brother, husband, and your own interests, and I feel—I just feel on intuition, that like Daenerys as well, you would have no trouble ruling the Seven Kingdoms as Queen in your own right."

"Father…" Maegara said. "How…the crown prince has always been Daemon. Taking his crown…"

"…would be for the benefit of the Seven Kingdoms." The King finished. "Centuries have passed since Daenerys had taken back the Iron Throne, yet our hold on it is not solidified. I cannot die knowing I have given the crown to a madman who may as well burn it to the ground."

"You're exaggerating things, father. I doubt Daemon would _burn _the Realm to the ground." Maegara scowled. She noticed a look pass between her parents, but said nothing about it. "But I understand you're only thinking of the Realm."

"I am. Which is why I also took into consideration the setbacks of this idea. Should you choose to be queen, there are certain conditions you must follow, which are as follows." King Rhaelon cleared his throat. "First, you will be Queen Maegara Targaryen, but Jason must agree to only be prince consort. I know he'll not agree to remain lord if his wife is to be queen, but if he is king then he will be the one to sit on the Iron Throne and I will not have that.

"And second," the king glanced at a piece of parchment on the table, "Thaddeus will be your heir, but he shall take his mother's name and rule as Thaddeus Targaryen. We know about Thaddeus' true parentage, so it's only fitting that he rule as his true name befits him."

Maegara did not flinch at the mention of Thaddeus and Visenya's heritage, but she could already see the flaws in this plan. "And what of Jason? I doubt he'll agree to having his publicly acknowledged son rule as a Targaryen and not as a Lannister. And what's to say he'll even agree to these conditions?"

King Rhaelon looked at her gravely. "Then I'm afraid we must give in to what he wants, anything to get you seated on the Iron Throne. When you are Queen, I am sure you will find a way to decide for the Realm's sake."

"Even if Jason demands Thaddeus stays named Thaddeus Lannister?"

"Even so. As much as you may disagree for me saying so, I'd rather have Thaddeus inherit his mother's throne while named a Lannister than see a Targaryen destroy all our House has built. You knew that the moment I promised you to Tybalt Lannister. I'll not have a second mad king destroy our House. So, do you accept the crown and the responsibility that comes along with it?"

Maegara couldn't give a sure answer. "Wait, what if Daemon and Sansa have a child? It would be a Targaryen, and if Jason doesn't agree to name Thaddeus a Targaryen, wouldn't their child be the rightful heir?"

"That, we shall deal with soon enough. But I need you to answer me, Maegara: will you accept the crown?" King Rhaelon asked. He looked at the parchment. "There is something else I must tell you…"

"No. Don't." Maegara held up her hand and stood up. "Don't tell me anything more. You are asking me to usurp my brother—"

"With all due respect Marga, you're not usurping your brother if we are the ones giving you the crown." Queen Alyssane said dryly.

"Nonetheless, you're asking me to take my brother's place, a position he has been preparing for his whole life!"

"Unfortunately, given the circumstances, he is not yet prepared." The king said. "And you on the throne assures that peace will continue."

Though Maegara did not like the idea, he did have a point. There was no arguing that Daemon was no longer himself, and possibly never will be every again. She never thought of the crown as some prize to be won, but a heavy responsibility only someone dedicated to the Realm should have. Was Daemon ready? Not right now. But that didn't mean _she _was ready.

"And if I refuse the crown?" She asked.

"Then I shall pray to the gods for the Realm."

Her father was right, she did not like to admit, yet she also believed in the possibility that Daemon would get better. He was not yet king, but once he did, would he heed the call to be a good king? Maegara also knew that if she, a Lannister by marriage, took the throne for herself, she would be seen as an ambitious usurper who stole her brother's rightful throne, and she could not rule a Realm that hated her. Daenerys Targaryen was beloved because she destroyed slavery in the Free Cities and killed those who were bringing the Seven Kingdoms into ruin while her nephew Jon Targaryen fought off the Others with his cousin Bran Stark, and the people openly accepted Daenerys as queen because of that. Maegara hadn't done anything quite as grand to win the throne—would the people accept her otherwise? Would it be better to wait and see for the possibility that Daemon could be the king she could be proud of, or should she take the throne for herself, save her House and the Realm another mad king in power, but risk looking like an usurper and possibly starting a rebellion?

"In truth, I don't know what to answer, father." Maegara said. "At least, I can't answer you just now."

"I understand. Speak to your husband about it, sleep on it, but please understand the responsibility you, as the last Targaryen heir, must take." The king struggled to stand up and was helped by the queen. Maegara nodded and turned to leave, but as she reached the door, he called after her. "Do not forget that I do not have a lot of time left. If you're going to take the throne, you need to decide quickly."


	27. The Morning After

_**Merry Christmas to you and your family!**_

Chapter 27

When Maegara got back to her apartments, Jason was waiting for her in their bedroom. He was wearing a crimson robe over his shirt and breeches, sitting by the window as the night sky was beginning to brighten. At the sight of her entrance, Jason stood up.

"How did it go?" Jason asked hesitantly. He could see she looked worried and let her sit down on a chair nearby. He sat across her. "What's happened?"

Maegara paused and looked at him wordlessly for a long time. "I guess I should tell you." She took a deep breath. "The whole Realm will know about it soon enough: Father's dying."

Jason gasped. "I…can you be certain?"

Maegara nodded. "He's been sick for quite some time. He thought I've had enough on my plate so he didn't tell me, but just an hour ago he felt so much pain that he thought he was dying and…" Her voice broke and Jason reached forward and took her hands in his. She wiped away a tear from her eyes and she breathed deeply to stay calm. "Anyway, he was worried he wasn't going to last long, so he called me and Daemon to his office. After seeing Daemon give me this—" she pointed at the part of her head where she had a cut, "—he was scared that he was going to die with me and Daemon fighting, and he sort of told us everything he needed to say in case he didn't get another chance in the morning."

"Has Maester Robert tended to him yet?"

"Yes," Maegara said evenly. "Father plans to keep it a secret for as long as possible, seeing as Daemon has yet to prove himself to be king, so as not to worry the other Great Houses. But according to him, it's most likely that Daemon will be king by the new year."

"I'm so sorry, my love, you must be very gloomy." Jason said, scooting closer to her. "I know I'm not the right person to tell you this, but it must hurt to watch your father die if you love him. Has he tried doctors from the Free Cities? I heard there are some special kinds of doctors who—"

"Father hasn't. He thinks bringing attention to himself by bringing a foreign doctor might raise questions…"

"I could ask someone to look into it." Jason offered.

Maegara stood up. "Thank you, Jason." She smiled sadly. "But if you don't mind, could we finish this conversation in the morning? All this is making me dizzy again."

"Alright." Jason relented. "Let's go to bed. We'll talk about it when you're ready."

They blew out the candles and went to bed. Jason spooned against her, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her on the neck before going back to sleep. Maegara faced the other side of the room, quietly telling herself that she made the right decision to lie to Jason about her conversation with her parents, amidst a creeping instinct that it wasn't.

_This isn't the first time I've lied to Jason, so why do I feel so guilty?_ Maegara thought in the dark, hearing nothing but the sound of Jason's soft breathing. _I don't love him the way I love Daemon, that's for damn sure…then again, I don't even know if I love Daemon anymore. But right now things are finally going well between Jason and I without having to lie every day_, _but that doesn't mean I can trust him with the truth, does it?_

Part of her knew that it would be better not to tell Jason the truth. If he was not who he claimed to be, he would definitely try to use it against her. He twisted her arm once to get her to marry him. He claimed to be kinder than that, but she remembered how he acted in public. Who was to say he wouldn't force her to take her brother's crown?

_I won't tell him because I don't have to, _Maegara thought, coming to her decision. _There's no point in telling Jason what father proposed because I won't be taking it up. Daemon will be king, as he should be. He will get better, I know it. Once he sees he has to take the responsibility of the kingdom, he'll know what to do, and he will know that he always has me to lean on for support. _

In her mind, Daemon was still the same person. He was just going through a lot lately, and when he got the hang of running seven kingdoms, he'll be a better person. _And in the future, when Thad and Enya are old enough to travel, maybe I could be Sansa's lady-in-waiting and live here._

She felt her hand below her chest, absentmindedly placing her hand on Jason's. _They'd be around ten by the time they can travel, maybe not even then. They'll have seen more of Jason, their acknowledged father, than their real father. Who is to say they won't love Jason like their own father and want to live away from him? A lot can happen in ten years._

_Either way, I will not usurp Daemon. People will hate a Lannister queen on the throne more than a mad Targaryen king. I have faith that he will change. Gods help him._

~0~

She knew the ropes of the Red Keep well enough to know that something was wrong; she also knew the tension in the air wasn't because of a matter of politics or war or even a rebellion, but Maegara knew it was something serious.

It started with her handmaids. They were chatty by nature, both the two girls from Casterly Rock and the three who were with her since she was fifteen, always talking about the freshest gossip and rumors abounding in the Red Keep while they bathed and dressed her. Maegara often went along with them, understanding the different perspectives of the different people of the Red Keep. With her brother's wedding being more spectacular than hers, and the fact that Maegara had left early, she expected to hear a lot from her handmaids. But the moment they came in, they were oddly quiet, only speaking for the occasional question about the princess' bath or which dress she would like to wear. As they began scrubbing her in the bath, Maegara told one of the handmaids, the daughter of a knight sworn to the Lannisters, to be careful of the cut under her hair.

"I got a bit drunk during the feast and if I'm not mistaken I must have banged my head on a table or something. Lord Jason told me I went to bed early though, said someone helped me to my chambers afterwards." Maegara laughed casually. "Gods, how embarrassing, I can't even remember my own brother's wedding east. Tell me, Kitty, was there any performance worth watching after those Volantis singers?"

Kitty looked nervously at the other handmaids. "N…not much, though I did enjoy the lion tamer from the Summer Isles, my lady."

"Well, you mustn't let my lord husband hear you say that." Maegara teased. _What on earth is wrong with them? _"I thought Sansa's dress was lovely. I never thought one could pull off a gown with yellow, red, and black without looking like a septa, but she looked great."

They seemed to ease up at this, but only a little. "Quite lovely, my lady," said one of the younger ones from Silverhill whose name Maegara kept forgetting. "Better than the frilly thing she wore to the sept that made her look like she was planning to head to the Wall, if you don't mind me saying."

"That's because you can't just dress any way you like in the Sept during weddings, dummy." The eldest one, a spirited red-haired girl named Ciara who was a few years older than Maegara and a King's Landing-born whose father was one of the wealthiest merchants in the city, said to the girl. "They say tears stream down the face of Baelor the Blessed's statue every time a whore with little clothing passes by. Why do you think one of the septon apprentices gave you nasty looks when you entered in a gown with lacy see-through sleeves? You didn't see us dressing Princess Maegara in her favorite gowns—she has a special set of gowns for when she visits the sept. You ought to know that if you're to be her handmaid."

"We have septs in Lannisport too, but they're not as strict as that." The girl said patiently. "Isn't that right, Kitty?"

Kitty nodded. "But I suppose things are different, with it being Baelor the Blessed's sept and all."

"I suppose so." Maegara nodded. The tension was still there, and she knew there was only one general reason why they would act this way after the feast of the century, and she had to find out if her hunch was correct. She smirked knowingly and spoke. "Though I doubt the dress was the least of the men's concerns during the bedding ceremony."

When none of them spoke for a long time and they gave each other nervous looks, that was enough for them to answer Maegara's question. _So wherever this tension is coming from, it had something to do with Daemon and Sansa. Father and mother wouldn't have proposed that question to me in the middle of the night if something hadn't happened before that. But what?_

She knew there was no point in getting the answer out of these little mice, so she laughed it off and noted how rude of a topic it was for a princess to speak of before changing the subject to the gossips and rumors about what took place during the feast, none of which Maegara paid attention to.

Maegara finished her bath and was dried, prepared for her day, and dressed in a pale violet gown matched with a simple silver chain, golden bangles, and a silver tiara laden with amethysts. Many of the guests would be leaving the capital following the wedding, and she chose a light dress that would probably have to endure a whole day of seeing the nobles off in the port and in all the gates of the city. By the time she got out of her dressing room and into the sitting room of her apartment, Jason's squire, a young lad named Sylvester Swyft, was waiting for her, telling her that the king had requested Jason to come to him immediately, and that Jason would see her afterwards in the Queen's Ballroom, where most of the nobles who haven't left yet were breaking their fast.

Maegara's found it hard to breathe. _Father's going to tell Jason about his offer. _She thought panicky. She thanked the squire and hurried to the Queen's Ballroom, thinking of ways to dissuade him from making her take the Throne. _He won't be king, he'll only be prince consort, which is a glorified way of saying "a lord who married the queen but has no power as a king". Yes…play on the fragile male ego. Would people really follow a queen? Well, they followed Daenerys—but that was because she had three dragons. _

Maegara walked briskly down the halls, permitting herself to go as fast as she could without running. She was balancing two thoughts: one, she had to know what happened last night that made everyone—even the servants in the corridors—seem tense, and she was sure as there were seven hells that Daemon had something to do with it; and two, no matter how bad it could be, she couldn't risk Jason knowing that she was at arm's reach from taking the crown. He had advantages from playing the good husband, but the moment he knew she was refusing the crown, she knew he would no doubt twist her arm once more and possibly drop his act and be the man she hated.

She stopped walking when a chilling image crossed her mind. Jason would force her to take the crown, and he may or may not agree to her father's condition. She would reign as Maegara Targaryen, her son could be Thaddeus Targaryen, Visenya would probably still retain her Lannister name, Jason could accept being prince consort—though him demanding the title of king was not unlikely. _I'd be queen as long as he pleased it. And when he no longer needs me and conspires to get rid of me…he could rule as king regent whilst Thaddeus is still young._

Maegara started running.

She was so worried about the idea that she did not slow down as she turned the corner, nearly falling when she bumped into someone. Someone immediately caught her arms, keeping her from falling, but her tiara fell off her head and onto the ground, landing right next to a second tiara that landed beside it.

Maegara got on her own feet quickly and looked at Sansarya. As tradition, she wore a gown of her husband's colors on her first day as a wife, and the dramatic colors of House Targaryen seemed to strong for her. Maegara could see Sansarya's eyes were slightly red, though try as she could to hide it.

"Marga!" Sansarya exclaimed. She bent and picked up both tiara's and reached out to place Maegara's on her head first, but Maegara knocked her hand away and grabbed her other one. She led Sasarya down several corridors before stopping at a hallway arched with several windows that was out in the open, a place where, Maegara learned, was impossible to be eavesdropped on. "What went wrong last night?"

"No need to hide our conversation from ears, Marga, everyone who was in the party knows what happened. And by now I'm guessing word of mouth has let the news spread all the way to Mereen." Sansarya bit her lip. "You see, after you left, the feast continued the way you'd pretty much expect it to be, but Daemon kept drinking himself blind, and the feast lasted past the hour of the wolf. You can imagine how many lords and ladies were nothing more than well-born drunkards at that point, and they were all demanding Daemon finally commence the bedding ceremony to bring the feast to an end."

"And he refused them?" Maegara asked. It was common for Lords to choose to forego the bedding ceremony, such as her own wedding, but for an occasion as momentous as the wedding of the future king, it was important that all traditions were practiced. She could only imagine what drunken slurs Daemon would use to refuse.

"He _encouraged _them." Sansarya corrected. "The men took me, stripped me on the way to one of the towers where we'd spend our first night, put me naked in the bed, told me what to expect, blah blah blah. The women did the same to him.

"And just as they put him in bed next to me…" Sansarya exhaled. "He said he wasn't going to consummate the marriage because he planned to cast me aside."

"WHAT?" Maegara couldn't control her temper and shouted. "He said _that _in front of the lords and ladies?"

Sansarya nodded. "They were all drunk, but when the future King of the Realm says something like that to everyone who can hear, you'll bet that's something they'll remember. It was quite an awkward experience, mind you. After everyone left, I wasn't sure what to do because my dear husband passed out beside me."

"Dear gods, I can't believe he'd do something like that to you!"

"Come now, Marga, you know I didn't want this marriage in the first place. At least if he does cast me aside, my maidenhead won't be questioned." Sansarya said grimly. "Don't worry about him mentioning you, though. He didn't say he was planning to cast me aside for you, so nothing that could harm you or anything."

"It's not me I'm worried about, Sansa. It's the rest of the Realm." Maegara thought nervously. "Father agreed to marry you to Daemon because you were of high nobility so Daemon wasn't marrying beneath him, yet at the same time none of the Great Houses would object if he wasn't marrying a daughter of their house. You might be his wife in the eyes of men, but in the eyes of gods, you're no better than a bride. And Daemon's lack of a wife can prove to be a threat, especially with ambitious lords."

"What can I do?"

"Have you told your father? My parents?"

Sansarya nodded. "Last night. After Daemon passed out."

Maegara stopped. _Of course, _she realized. _They think Daemon is uncontrollable and a threat and tried giving me the crown. But he was drunk! Gods know I can still change things. _"What did they tell you?"

"Just keep trying to get the marriage consummated so it can be final." Sansarya said. "But Daemon won't touch me, even if we share the same bed."

Maegara sighed. "Keep trying, Sansa. I know it's too much to ask for one person, but you are what's keeping the rest of the Great Houses from fighting each other for my brother's hand."

"I shall do what I can, but I make no promises." Sansarya said finally.

"Thank you. And remember," Maegara said, taking her hands in hers. "We are sisters now, more than ever. If you need my help, all you must do is ask."

"And I will help you." Sansarya said. "Now come, let us head to the ball. There is much to be done, I'm told."

The girls walked back to the Queen's ballroom. "What about your eyes though?" Maegara asked.

Sansarya rubbed her eyes and giggled. "I've had little time for sleep. First day as a princess and already I'm seeing it's nothing like every girl imagines."

~0~

Maegara was so absorbed in Daemon's foolish last-ditch attempt to have her as his queen that she walked into the ballroom forgetting anything else and only remembered why she was running in the first place when she saw Jason sitting alone on the royal table above the stone platform in the front of the room. He saw her immediately and, after looking around to making sure that the others in the room, several lords, ladies, and their retainers, were not looking, flashed her a secret smile. As she and Sansarya walked to the front of the room, Maegara prepared herself with possible scenarios of what could go wrong, preparing what she could say, and, if the worst came, how to convince him not to make her take the crown. Her parents were nowhere in the ballroom, but even if they were, she knew Jason was as smart as she was and could threaten her right under their noses if he wanted to.

"Good morning, my dear. Princess Sansa." Jason said smoothly. Sansarya gave her a look and a gentle nudge at the back before she went to take her place at the other end of the table. Maegara sat next to Jason and was served a plate of breakfast from the servants. "You look lovely today. The violet brings out your eyes. A refreshing change from the red and black."

"Thank you." Maegara said politely. _This is it. I can't be queen. Not with him behind me. Not if it means taking Daemon's crown._ "Your squire told me you had to leave early."

He nodded, continuing with his breakfast. "Yes, I do apologize for that. The king and queen sent for me. They said it was urgent, so I hope you don't mind I left without you."

"Oh, it's alright." Maegara said casually, taking a bite of burnt bacon. _Calm down. You've trained how to negotiate your whole life._ "Did I miss anything?"

"Nothing important, really." Jason replied.

"Really? What did you discuss?"

Jason looked at her and smiled. "Discussed?" He repeated. "Oh, it's nothing like that, Marga. Your father was busy seeing the Northmen and the Dornish's departure down at the ports so he asked that you and I be the one to send off the Westerlanders."

_Wait, what? _"Really? That's it?" Maegara stuttered.

Jason nodded. "Your father's still down at the port—gods know there isn't enough space to hold the ships taking two kingdoms' worth of lords and retainers down there." He looked at her surprised expression. "Why, is there something to be discussed?"

Maegara was definitely caught off-guard, but she caught herself just in time. _Thank the gods! _She wanted to scream. "Oh," she said disappointedly. "I thought it was about Daemon's bedding ceremony the night before. Did you hear about it?"

"Lord Marband and cousin Langley informed me before their departure. Your father didn't mention anything when I saw him. Perhaps he doesn't know?"

"I doubt it." Maegara said. "And if he doesn't, it won't be long before he does."

Jason glanced at Sansarya from across the table, who appeared to be taking it all with grace and an air of regality as befitting a new princess. "Amazing how she can sit through it and still appear calm." He noted. "To think that the whole room is possibly still talking about her and she appears to be above all of it."

"She handles it with the same amount of grace I'd have if it were me." Maegara said, feeling a bit of pride for her best friend keeping it together. "We've grown up together. I'm sure she'd hate to be pitied almost as much as she'd hate to be ridiculed."

Jason looked at her and smiled. "Lucky the same didn't happen to you on your wedding night."

"No, it was publicly better and privately much worse than people would have thought." Maegara said bluntly. Jason grimaced, but she placed her hand on top of his and patted it gently. "Though like me, I do hope Sansa is lucky to find a husband who can eventually make her happy."

Jason looked away and smiled, though his lips barely twitched before drinking in his cup. "I hope she does." He said while his lips were still on the cup, making it seem to anyone watching them that the two of them were not speaking to each other. "By the way, your father also requested we see to the send-offs of a few more lords this afternoon…"

_That was a close call, _Maegara thought as Jason spoke on. Her heart beat went slower and she felt every muscle on her relax. _Now all_ _I have to do is to make sure father doesn't tell Jason. There's still time. Daemon still has time to learn how to be a good king, and I won't take that from him._


	28. Unexpected Teammate

Chapter 28

_One Month Later_

Maegara was wrong: there wasn't enough time.

She and Jason planned to leave three weeks ago, a week after Daemon and Sansarya's wedding, after her eighteenth name day. But after the king collapsed on Maegara's name day feast, the king was bedridden and sick, and could no longer hide from the Realm that he was dying. He could no longer get out of bed and had to bring the Small Council to his chamber to settle his affairs while there was still time. It became more important than ever that Daemon knew how to handle the Kingdom when it was handed to him, but Maegara saw how the pressure was not pushing Daemon to step into their father's shoes, and she knew she couldn't leave yet until Daemon could handle it on his own, so she convinced Jason to stay, even though she herself missed the twins dearly.

Daemon drunk more, although Maegara was relieved that he did not try to take it out on her, and he learned how to control himself not to drink heavily until after supper. While their father was in bed, it fell upon Daemon to go to the king's office and study the papers about diplomacy and how to manage the Great Lords and what to do and what not to do as king. Maegara was there every morning with him, and though she found the papers redundant to what she already thought was common sense, she knew it fell upon her to help her brother, and every morning they would go through the studies.

It was clear that they still loved one another, but while Maegara refused to kill Jason and Daemon refused to consummate his marriage to Sansarya, the tension in the room was like a third unwanted person and they spoke to each other politely and only when necessary. Daemon would have liked to convince Maegara to do away with Jason and Casterly Rock and even the twins that were no longer his (in his eyes), but he knew he needed her help and he didn't want to break the already-fragile truce they had and said no more of it.

But their father could only hold on for so much, and a fortnight later, they found him in his bed no longer breathing.

All the bells of Baelor's sept rang on the day King Rhaelon died, and continued to ring in the seven days of his funeral. Maegara allowed herself to tear up from time to time, allowing herself to release the pent-up grief she kept inside. She had to remind herself that she was still a princess, and though she grieved for her father, she needed to keep her composure. Though her relationship with her father was never the same after he promised her to the Lannisters and made several choices she did not agree with, she knew he meant well, in a way. He was not the first Targaryen to consider ending the tradition of marrying brother to sister, but he was the first one who did not have a choice in the matter, and though she would have fought to keep the bloodlines pure, she had to hand it to him: he handled the matter as delicately as he could. Her father was a commanding figure in her life, the first role model she saw on how a leader must be. She learned so much from him, and was very sad to see him die a very slow and painful death.

She hated how she never got to tell him to his face that she was not planning to be queen. There was no closure, only the obvious and unspoken reply to his proposal when she made it clear that she was going to help Daemon sit on the crown. She wondered what her father thought about that in his last moments.

_Either way, it makes no difference, _she thought. _Daemon will be king now._

She glanced to her left, at Daemon who was sitting one seat away, and noticed how he had that glazed look in his eyes that he suggested that he had been drinking wine early in the morning once more, and wondered if she would not regret her decision afterwards.

Maegara felt another tear escape her eyes, only for it to be brushed away by a hand. She turned to look at Jason, who smiled comfortingly. "Your father was a good king, my love." Jason whispered.

_He's also the reason why I ended up with you, _she thought. Wordlessly, Maegara rested her head on his shoulder, slipping her arm around his for support. _And maybe that's not such a bad thing right now._

Jason had been nothing but kind in the past month. They were ready to leave for Casterly Rock after her name day, but willingly stayed with her even after she suggested he went home to the twins. He stayed out of the way as Daemon and Maegara sorted out their father's office as they got everything sorted within. Maegara knew she dodged a bullet when her father didn't tell Jason of his proposal, but given Daemon's questionable sanity, which was rumored to be questioned by several lords, she suspected Jason would have thought to use the situation to his advantage. But instead, he merely stayed in King's Landing and supported her decision to help Daemon, dealing with his own affairs as Warden of the West and Lord of Casterly Rock from his own newly-acquired office near their apartments.

He said nothing to her as she rested her head on his shoulders. Maegara looked to her side and noticed Daemon looking irritably at them. She looked back irritably at him. They were grieving for their father—she could cope with his death any way she wanted.

After the High Septon finished the ceremony beneath the Stranger's alter, Maegara and Jason left the sept and made their way back to the Keep. As their litter rode back, Maegara noted Daemon and Sansarya staying behind, stalled by speaking with several lords and ladies. Though their father was dead, the Realm didn't stand still while they mourned, and they still had so much to go over. Maegara didn't mind going ahead while Daemon dealt with them.

And even if one king had just died, the Red Keep was already preparing for the next one. The queen and Lord Baelish were in charge of planning Daemon's coronation, and it would be their mother's last task as queen before she retreated to the comfort of Dragonstone.

"When is the coronation again?" Maegara asked as they walked back to their apartment.

"In five days." Jason replied dryly. "Five days before I get sent to the black cells."

"Don't say that. Unless you're planning to kill a royal family member, Daemon wouldn't send you down there for no reason."

"He doesn't like me." Jason pointed out. "We all know that."

Maegara laughed. "He doesn't like a lot of people, Jason, he just masks it worse around you because you're family."

Jason stopped her. "I'm serious, Maegara." He said. "You know what people say behind his back. They say he's not fit to run, and I've seen enough to be inclined to agree with them."

Maegara smiled lightly at him, taking his hand in hers as she brushed his fears aside. "You don't know him like I do, Jason. He wouldn't do anything like that, trust me."

"I do trust you. It's your brother that I don't." Jason said. "It's a scary feeling, having someone who hates you being given a lot of power to harm you."

"Then you're scared for nothing. Look, I can't say Jason will be the best brother-by-marriage to you, but I promise you that Daemon will not do anything to harm you, okay?"

"Okay." Jason smiled. "But if it's anything, I'd rather be back in Casterly Rock by the time the crown is on his head. Out of sight, out of mind, they say."

"By the time he is king, he'll be solely responsible for the Realm." Maegara said. They continued walking back to Maegor's Holdfast. "Mother's retiring to Dragonstone, and, I, though it unnerves me to say it, have a duty to the Rock as well."

"Really?" He asked, looking surprised as she said it. "You've become accustomed to your new role as Lady of Casterly Rock?"

"It wasn't on a list of roles I've wanted as a little girl, but when you've been pushed into the role, one might as well make the best of it, even if that makes me a _Lannister._" Maegara said the name as though it were a disease.

Jason looked like he ought to have been offended, but laughed loudly. "Oh, my dear, you could never be more Lannister than Targaryen even if I forced you to. You're you, and maybe that's why I love you." He smiled. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"What would you have tried to get rid of me?"

Maegara didn't hesitate. "Something along the lines of getting you to say something treasonous that you end up in the Wall."

"Really? How ambitious."

"Well I'm an ambitious girl and I didn't particularly like you back then." Maegara said bluntly. "You'd be surprised how many women have mastered the art of manipulation. But in all honesty, Jason, I'm glad we didn't end that way."

Jason grinned. "I heard the Wall's pretty cold nowadays, so I think I'm glad for it too."

Maegara stopped and smiled at him, and he took it as a signal to wrap his arms around her and slowly place his lips on hers.

"Pardon me, my lady."

Maegara quickly pushed Jason away and turned to Lord Baelish, who was waiting a respectable distance away from them. He seemed to have aged in the last seven days of her father's funeral, though in her eyes a lot of people seemed to have grown older as time passed.

"Forgive me, my lady, but one of my men has just informed me of your return and I hoped to have a word with you in private."

Maegara looked at Jason, who nodded at her. "Very well, Lord Baelish." Maegara told him.

"If you'll follow me to my study, my lady." Lord Baelish bowed. "Lord Jason."

Jason bowed back in reply. "Lord Kenton. I'll see you later then, Marga." He kissed her formally on the cheek before Maegara followed Lord Baelish down to the other end of the hall.

Maegara wordlessly followed Lord Baelish to the Tower of the Hand. They entered the lower battlements leading to the tower, into the Hand's side of the Holdfast, when Lord Baelish stopped her.

He looked around to make sure no one was looking before he spoke. "Princess, forgive me for being frank, but time is of the essence and I shall get right to the point. Before he died, your father told me that he offered the crown to you to rule as queen. I know you did not respond to this as a way of letting your father know you are not interested in the position, but did you honestly think that he would let it go that simply?" He suspiciously checked the nearer end of the hallway before he drew out a rolled piece of parchment sealed with wax that had her father's sign. "This is your father's final decree. In it, he names you the rightful heiress to the Iron Throne, citing your brother's evident growing madness."

"My brother is not mad." Maegara said sharply.

"I meant no offense, princess, but you must open your ears. You are as wise, but there are wise people whose only flaw is that they refuse to see their kin in the negative light and are blinded by their love for them, and that flaw has taken the lives and reputations of so many Houses gone." Lord Baelish said. "I cannot deny that you love your brother, but in the name of the Realm, you must see what everyone else sees and know that putting your brother on the throne will harm the Seven Kingdoms."

"Lord Baelish, my father has yet to decompose yet here you are already conspiring to depose my brother and force me onto his throne."

"This is no conspiracy if the king has decreed it." Lord Baelish held the scroll out to her. "Also, the king's instructions were that you yourself must accept the crown. Should you refuse, this scroll will remain unopened."

"And it will remained unopened, Lord Baelish, as I have no intention of taking the crown." Maegara said. "I've known my brother my whole life and yes, he may be a bit irrational from time to time and he may not be himself lately, but soon enough he'll get better. And then you'll see he can be a king as great as our father was."

Maegara moved to leave, but Lord Baelish grabbed her hand. She looked at him, aghast. "Did you just—"

"Forgive me, my lady, but you must listen!" Lord Baelish exclaimed. "Your brother isn't the same person your father once hoped he'd be. Ever since your little plan to kill off Tharin and Tybalt Lannister—"

"How did you-?"

"After you left for the Rock, Daemon sought help from the Small Council to execute your husband, and he told us what you've done." Lord Baelish said. Maegara stuttered, trying to think of something to say, but Lord Baelish held up his hand. "No need, princess. There was little love between Tharin Lannister and your father, and if I don't say so myself that was quite an assassination, very fitting in the leagues of the Faceless Men. And if you did it to save your maidenhead from Tharin's son, the king sees it as an act that saved him from handing the Realm over to the Lannisters. I am on your House's side, you can trust me to keep this a secret. But the matter of fact is your brother tried to have Jason executed."

"And you said no, of course?"

Lord Baelish nodded. "We couldn't find any legal reason to arrest nor execute Jason, and had we used the guise of the alleged Westerner rebels, you'd have to go as well, seeing as some consider you a Lannister. Of course Daemon didn't want that." He coughed. "And when we said we wouldn't kill Jason for his own desires…"

"What?"

"Well, let's just say he made a threat that should make every Lannister fear for their lives the moment he takes the crown."

Maegara looked at Lord Baelish and knew he was serious. He knew that she knew that it was more than just the Lannisters. The last time a Targaryen turned their reign into a tyranny and did what they pleased, their House nearly died. It wasn't just about Daemon wanting her anymore, he was going to destroy the Realm just to have her. Back then, it would have sounded like a romantic notion. But now their father was dead, Daemon was going to be king, and Maegara knew that the fate of the Realm was in their hands.

_Daemon _will _get better, _she assured herself. _These people have no faith in Daemon, but I do. Besides, the Mad King burned people, killed people for the slightest reasons. Daemon can be a bit rash, will slay an enemy before he can speak, can get a bit forceful when he's had a bit of wine, but…mad? Absolutely not. He's only going to get better._

_But what if he doesn't? _A smaller voice rung in her head. _Will you risk the interests of the Seven Kingdoms in what you believe? In your belief in him that no one else has? What if he is right?_

And then Maegara could swear that she heard her father whispering in her ear. _As royalty, we are entitled to affect many people by the actions we make…As princess, you have the power to affect someone's life…_

She looked at the scroll in Lord Baelish's grasp. _Not just someone, father—seven kingdoms worth of someone's. Could I really trust Daemon with that? The Daemon I _knew: _yes. The Daemon I _know…_I don't know._

Her fingers inched to take the scroll and break the seal. She could be a good queen if she wanted to. _But is it right? By right, that scroll decrees that the crown is mine. But…should I?_

"If I choose to take the throne, who will the Small Council support?" Maegara asked.

"We support King Rhaelon's decree. Your mother, Serys, and I will back your claim."

"Serys? The Master of Whispers? Can I trust him?"

"Serys' kind serves the Realm. If it means keeping your brother off the throne, I'm certain he'll support you."

Maegara could not reply. She'd do it for the Realm, but the idea of stealing Daemon's crown if he weren't as mad as people believed him to be…

"If I'm to be honest, Lord Baelish, I'm not sure whether or not I want to take the crown." Maegara said quietly. "If I don't take the throne and Daemon is made king and it becomes clear that he is not mad as you believe?"

"Then should we choose to ignore King Rhaelon's last decree and by gods willing we aren't ruled by a mad king, then we will all be grateful for it."

"And if I'm wrong and gods forbid he's who you say he is?"

"Then we turn to you to take his place, though I'm certain it won't be as easy once he's king." Lord Baelish said gravely.

"Right." Maegara said tightly.

"You don't need to decide now, but King Rhaelon's decree will be difficult to recognize once Daemon is crowned." Lord Baelish said. "If you don't take it within the next five days, gods only know what Daemon will do."

"Have faith in him, Lord Baelish."

"I hope to, princess. I'll keep this in my study should you ever decide to need it, and for the Realm's sake, I hope you do."

Maegara nodded curtly before leaving the hallway and making her way back to her apartment. _Maegara of the House Targaryen, First of Her Name, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. I could be queen. But should I?_

This was a decision that could change the Realm, and Maegara felt so alone. Daemon, the brother who had stood by her side through everything, was now seen as a threat by everyone else. She had no one: her mother was a Small Council member, Sansarya had her own problems, and Daemon…she didn't want to think about what Daemon would think if he knew she was remotely considering the alternative.

But Maegara knew that if she felt alone, there was only one other person who dealt with being as alone as she was. She had kept this secret from him long enough, and it would be a risk to tell him, but she needed someone to talk to and hoped for the first time that he would be true to his word.

~0~

"And you have five days to take the crown away from Daemon?" Jason clarified.

Maegara nodded, taking a sip of water after her long monologue. "When Daemon becomes king, his authority versus my father's authority will clash and we might have to call a Great Council to decide who really is next in line for the throne."

"Assuming he doesn't behead you for trying to usurp him."

Maegara looked away from the window. "Jason…"

"Alright, so _assuming _your brother isn't mad—"

"Because he isn't."

"—then you'd be taking the crown for no reason."

"I know. But it's not just a title, Jason—it's the whole bloody Realm we're talking about that's at stake."

"How long have you known this?" He asked suddenly.

Maegara bit her lip. "A while." He looked at her questioningly and she rolled her eyes. "A long while."

Jason pressed his lips together, but said nothing. "Right."

"So? What do you think?" Maegara asked, sitting across him, immediately regretting telling him. She knew he would use this to his advantage, and instead of helping her would be encouraging her to take the throne.

"Well…" He said after a while, "the way I see it, for you, this is just a question of whether or not your brother is sane."

"Yeah…and?"

He shrugged. "Is your brother sane?"

"I don't see how this is helping." Maegara scowled.

"Marga, that's just it: _is your brother sane? _If you know he isn't, then don't take the crown. If you know he is, take it for the sake of the Realm." He said wearily. "Follow your heart."

"He's not mad, you know." Maegara said defensively. "He won't do anything worthy of the Mad King's approval."

"Are you certain? Because I'm inclined to agree with Lord Baelish."

"You don't know him like I do."

"Then don't take the crown." He said simply.

_Wait, what? _Maegara was caught off-guard by his answer. "Wait, you don't want me to take the crown?"

He looked at her like she was crazy. "No, if that isn't what you want?"

_Is this some sort of trick? What is he playing at? _"So I won't be queen."

"I know."

"I won't have any power once Daemon is crowned."

"I get it."

"You have no advantage being the king's brother-in-law."

He chuckled. "I knew that there was no love between your brother and I long before I married you, Marga. Is that why you didn't tell me this before? You thought I'd use this to your advantage?"

"You'll forgive me for thinking that way." Maegara frowned. "But seriously, what are you playing at?"

He smiled ruefully. "You still don't trust me that much, I understand."

"I did, but part of me thought I could trust you now." Maegara admitted. "But now you know what could happen if I did become queen. What would happen if I did become queen?"

"Your father set conditions, I would have followed them if I was to support you."

"Then you'd never be crowned king. You'll be prince consort, at most." Maegara said, checking to see Jason's reaction. There was none that betrayed him. "Thaddeus will be renamed a Targaryen to keep the House alive. House Lannister can't touch the crown or—"

"Marga, I know. I know how this would have worked." He smiled. "Of course, I have to pretend I've used the fact that my wife is Queen of the Seven Kingdoms to my advantage to keep up with appearances. I'd have asked you to get several of my bannermen positions in court. The other lords and ladies think we loathe each other, so I'd let it out that I tried to become Hand of the King but you refused and we ended up loathing each other even more. But other than that, I'd have supported you either way."

"You do realize that as queen I'll never let the crown be taken by the Lannisters? I may be married to you but I'm still a Targaryen."

"When did I ever think you were a Lannister before a Targaryen, my dear? Yes, I know."

"So you know that if I don't choose to be queen, none of that will happen?"

"Yes."

"And you, right now, are seriously telling me not to be queen?"

Jason grinned. "Gods, are we really doing this, Marga? Yes."

"We need to! So you are certainly giving me consent that you will in no way try to use this against me, and I will willingly not be queen and give all—"

"For fuck's sake, Maegara, follow your heart! Whether the crown is on Daemon's head or yours in five days, I'll support your decision." Jason stood up in frustration.

Maegara stood up slowly and hesitantly. "So that's it?"

Jason nodded. "Yes. Whether I wake up next to the Lady of Casterly Rock or Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, you know I'll love you either way. I appreciate the fact that you've now considered me trustworthy enough to know of your father's proposal, though. So yes, _that's it."_

A lot of different thoughts entered Maegara's mind, but the one that overpowered among all the others was the one that made her lunge at Jason and kiss him passionately. Jason was quick to return her advances and soon their hands were all over each other as he fell back onto his chair, Maegara sitting on his lap as she continued to kiss him.

She never thought she could love anyone as much as she loved Daemon, but at that moment, it was though the Daemon she loved was but a memory. It had been so long, almost a year since she had seen the Daemon she loved, and though she still had hope for him, it with not without loss and she was beginning to lose hope on him.

And then there was Jason, her husband who she finally had strong feelings for. The fact that he was telling her not to take the crown, especially when it was right there for the taking and she had the full support of the Small Council, made her finally realize that he was not who she thought he was. He was exactly who he claimed to be. He was telling the truth: no more lies, deception, or betrayal between the two. She could trust him, and he proved to be trustworthy. He could have easily lied his way to make her take the crown and then twist her arm when she was queen so that he could be in control, but now here he was giving all of it up. The Lion did care for her, and after a long time, Maegara didn't feel lonely anymore.

As they kissed, Maegara felt the walls around her crumble. At first, it was like the crumbling of the barrier she put between him and the rest of her heart. She gave into the comfort zone only Daemon knew, the side of her that was of a princess behind closed doors. But the she felt like it was something more. As she kissed Jason, savoring every moment like she had never kissed him before, she felt more walls come crashing down, letting herself go in what she thought was the very first time. She wanted it to go longer, so that every problem outside their apartment did not exist, and when she was with him, she felt that it was possible with him.

Finally, she opened her eyes and pressed against him and pulled back. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to do that." She said, breathlessly smiling.

"Gods, I've been married to you for almost a year and you've never done that." Jason gasped.

"Things are different now." Maegara said. "But what about you? Forget about me for one moment—"

"How can I?" Jason interjected.

Maegara smiled. "What is it that you really want?"

Jason thought briefly. "To be honest, I have everything I need. I could do without the title of prince consort and live in this stinking place for the rest of my life." He pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arm around her waist. "I have you, the twins, Casterly Rock—and that's all I think I'll ever need. Put away the face I put on to project Lannister ambition of always wanting more, and I'm actually quite happy with everything I have."

He noticed Maegara look uncertain for a moment. "What's the matter?"

"I'm still not certain what it is I want." Maegara admitted. "I'd be happy with a simple life—or rather, as simple as it could be without a crown on my head—but…when I think about my father, Sansa, and the whole Small Council deciding against Daemon, I feel like I'm putting my happiness over the interests of the Realm, and you might not get this, but as a princess I still have a duty to my people and if I handed the crown to Daemon…"

"I understand that you're unsure." He said reassuringly. "This is not a decision you can make easily. Don't worry, you still have five days to decide. But just remember…"

"What?" Maegara asked. Jason stood up from his chair and kissed her.

"I will always stand behind your decisions, my love." Jason promised. "If it's the game of thrones you choose to play, then I guess I'll be playing on your side."

Unfortunately for Jason, he did not understand that in the game of thrones, you either win or you die.

And he just entered a game he couldn't win.


	29. Coronation

Chapter 29

_Five Days Later_

The High Septon's voice rang across the Great Hall. "All Hail Daemon Targaryen the Third of His Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm!" He boomed. "And his Queen, Sansarya of House Baelish!"

The Great Hall erupted in applause. From the front of the crowd beneath the Iron Throne, Maegara clapped along with the others, brushing away the worried glances from the Small Council members and the uncertain murmurs behind her. Jason must have noticed this too, as she felt him inch closer to her. But Maegara continued to stand up straight and confident as befitting a princess, and smiled and clapped for her brother's ascension to the throne.

Daemon looked well enough, despite the many days he didn't. There was a fire in his eyes she had never seen before, but she took it as Daemon finally manning up to the responsibility their father left him, and now he was king. _He is king, as it should be, _she thought. She glanced back at the Small Council from the other side of the aisle. Her mother clapped politely for her son, and Lord Baelish looked proudly at his nervous-looking daughter, the maiden queen whose crown seemed too heavy on her delicate features, but Serys looked on nervously, licking his lips and letting his eyes wander around the room.

_They'll see I'm right. This is Daemon's crown, it isn't mine to take. _She looked back at Daemon, who was now looking down at her with a smile on his face. Though the smile was a simple one, reminding her of the easy life they used to have, Maegara couldn't shake the feeling that she felt something was wrong. Whether it was the new sight of seeing her brother as king, she couldn't be sure. _It's nothing, _she told herself. _Either way, it's not my responsibility anymore._

Jason placed his lips close to her ears. "Are you certain about your choice?"

"Nothing we can do about it now," she whispered, and added jokingly, "Don't worry, if Daemon plans on burning the Seven Kingdoms to the ground, I know he loves me enough to spare the Westerlands."

Jason smiled at her jest, but she noticed how nervously he looked at her brother.

After the ceremony, there was to be a feast in the evening to celebrate Daemon's coronation, following a tourney the next day. They had the rest of the afternoon to themselves. As they exited the Great Hall, one of Daemon's squires approached Jason and Maegara.

"Princess Maegara," the squire bowed before her. "His Grace requests a private luncheon with you in his chamber within half an hour."

"His Grace? Oh, right. That's what I'm to call him now." Maegara said dryly. "Tell my brother I'll be there."

The squire bowed and made his way back into the Great Hall, fumbling as there were many high borns exiting.

Maegara slipped her arm back into Jason's. "Let's not head back to the apartment first. Why don't we walk down the gardens first? It's such a lovely day."

Jason agreed and led her down to the gardens behind the Holdfast. "The King's first lunch, how exiting." He said dryly.

"Oh, don't be jealous." Maegara laughed lightly, though she couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. She looked around to make sure there were no peeking eyes in the hallway leading to the garden and saw none. She brushed off the feeling. It was going to be a really good day, she told herself.

They walked in comfortable silence into the garden, and Maegara was glad it was just the two of them. Whenever there was someone important nearby, they had to pretend that they barely tolerated each other, and it was so much easier when they were alone. At one point, they nearly bumped into one of Lord Tyrell's daughters wandering the gardens, so instead they turned around and took a different path into a small gazebo overlooking the Narrow Sea.

"I'm so tired of having to hide ourselves." Jason helped Maegara onto the ledge overlooking the sea before hoisting himself up beside her.

"You have a role to play. I understand that." Maegara replied. "If someone saw that I even remotely liked you, they'd wonder why I do and would know something was amiss."

Jason sighed. "There was a Lannister who was known to be ruthless, yet it was a secret among the Lannisters that he was a totally different man when he was at home with his wife."

"Then maybe we should go back."

Jason turned to her. "Do you mean it?"

She nodded in reply. "Daemon's married, gods know how long it will be before he finally beds Sansa but I don't plan on waiting. My name day's passed. Father's gone. Daemon's king. I've helped Daemon all I could with father's work, and it's up to Lord Baelish to teach him the rest. Mother's going to Dragonstone. Sansa and Daemon's name day isn't anytime soon. I think I'm done here." She smiled at him. "And besides, your name day's coming soon. It would be nice to celebrate it there."

"I'd be fine having it here with you." He smiled, and Maegara rested her head on his shoulder. "Not at the Great Hall, just here, at this exact spot with you. Sometimes I feel like I've wanted to be a lord for so long, yet I feel like I'm not doing enough."

"You are, and Casterly Rock is where we belong."

"_We?_" He asked dubiously.

"I am Lady of Casterly Rock, of course. What else would I be?" She grinned. "Besides, I think I'm done here."

"We'll be out of here by the end of the week." He promised.

"I'm fine with that." She said, slowly holding his hand. "I miss Thad and Enya. It's been two months, Jason."

"I miss them too." Jason replied. He noticed Maegara was looking at him, a cryptic smile on her face. "What is it?"

"I've been meaning to tell you this, but with father's death and Daemon's coronation, I thought it could have waited for a better time." She said quietly before taking a deep breath. "I think I'm carrying your child."

Jason turned sharply to look at her. "What?"

"I've been missing my flowering twice." Maegara explained. "And two days ago, I went to see Maester Robert and…I'm pregnant."

Jason smiled from ear to ear and quickly covered his goofy grin with one hand. "Are you serious? I'm going to be a father?!"

"Technically, you already are a father…"

"You know what I mean, Marga."

Maegara smiled. "Yes. This is going to be your first trueborn child."

"Thank the mother!" He exclaimed before kissing her and embracing her. "Thank you. I love you, Maegara. I'll love this child, but I'll love Thaddeus and Visenya as my own, I promise you—gods, I'm to be a father!"

Maegara laughed at his reaction and kissed him back. "Something to look forward to when we get back to the Rock."

"It certainly is." He beamed. Jason was too excited to remain seated and hopped off the railing. Maegara turned her body to face him, holding his shoulders as he placed his hands on her waist. "I promise you that you'll never have to trouble yourself ever again in the Rock. No more lies between us, no politics, it's just you, me, the twins, and our third child. I love you so much, Marga."

Maegara giggled. "I love you too." She whispered. "We've been married for almost a year and I think this is the first time I've said it."

"I don't remember, but I'll remember this as the first time you meant it." He grinned, pulling each other closer, as close as they could be.

For the first time, Maegara forgot everything else but him, until she remembered that she was still in King's Landing and it was not over yet. "Let's continue this later," she whispered in his ear. "I still have lunch with Daemon in a while."

Jason groaned, but forced himself to pull back. "Very well, I'll see you afterwards."

He helped Maegara off the railing. Maegara kissed him once more. "Can't we leave tomorrow?" She asked.

"We've been here for a month, my dear. There's too much to load in just one day."

"Then we'll send for everything else afterwards. I can settle everything with Daemon later."

He smiled. "Give me three days to get us out of here."

"Fine, three days." She pouted. "But we've missed two months of the twins' lives, we're not leaving the Rock again after a while."

"Deal." He smiled. "Can't wait. Now go, you can't keep the king waiting."


	30. Afternoon Entertainment

Chapter 30

Luncheon with Daemon went better than Maegara expected. He refused wine, opting to have served fresh juice from fruit from the Reach, and did not appear to be drunk. There were no awkward silences like in their father's study, and throughout the meal Daemon was polite and focused on his plans on his first year as king. Maegara gave several comments to his plans, and though she saw several slight flaws in his plans and knew a lot of alternative actions to his ideas that were more efficient, she decided not to suggest these. She would be leaving soon, of course, to finally play her duty in the Westerlands, and she did not want to give him another reason to make her stay. Besides, she had to give credit where credit was due, and she figured Daemon would learn in the years to come. After all, he had the rest of his life to become king.

Finally, they were finished with their main course and the servants took the dishes away when Daemon requested for some wine. Maegara gave him a questioning look from across the table.

"It's not every day you're crowned king." He said in his defense. "Just one cup, I promise you."

Maegara huffed. "Very well." She smiled, and his squire poured them both Arbor gold. "I must say, Daemon, you have a good plan laid out and I should like to see what's in store for us in the future."

"Us?"

"Your subjects. Your people. The lords and ladies of the Westerlands and of the rest of the Seven Kingdoms—take your pick."

He chuckled. "But you will be staying though?"

Maegara's smiled uneasily. "Daemon…you know I'm Lady Lannister now. My place now is in Casterly Rock."

Daemon's smile disappeared. "So I take it you haven't considered my offer then?" He looked blankly at her, and then his eyes narrowed. "Don't tell me you've finally learned to love your husband?"

Maegara wanted to deny it, but she found herself nodded. "I'll always love you, brother, and you'll always have a place in my heart. But in the eyes of the gods and men I have a duty to my husband as well. And the sooner you realize that the same applies to you and Sansa, the better. Please don't make this harder than it needs to be."

Daemon exhaled gruffly. "When will you be leaving?"

"Two, three days from now when we take a ship to Lannisport." Maegara answered.

Daemon looked away from her. She wanted to say something, but she knew that nothing she could say could ease what was to come, and letting him face the truth of what their life has become was better than saying any words of comfort that would temporarily ease the pain. They loved each other, but fate decided they would not be together in marriage, and while he continued to long for her, she adapted to love her fairly good alternative life. And the sooner he accepted it, the sooner he could finally move on.

Finally, he looked at her and smiled sadly. "Well, it looks like you've made up your mind." He said sadly. "I'll never get to see the twins, will I?"

"You are my king, Casterly Rock's doors will always be open for you to visit." Maegara said, though it was all she could do not to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Maybe in the near future, I'll see them." He said, giving her a forced smile before signaling to the servants to bring desert. "I miss you, Marga."

"What do you mean? I'm still here."

"I miss who you once were." He said bluntly. The servants placed a platter with a silver domed lid on the center of the table.

Maegara scoffed. "Excuse you, but the last time I checked, I didn't become a drunk in the past year. If you think it's me that changed, you must be out of your mind."

He sneered. "No, I'm certain you're not the loyal sister I remember." The servants lifted the lid. In the center of the tray was a scroll sealed with their late father's sign.

Maegara sat rigid, her eyes locked into Daemon's, but her heart beating fast out of her chest. "How did—?"

"Let's just say Lord Baelish shouldn't leave this out in any unlocked space. Especially not when I go there checking everything I can to learn how the crown works." He took the scroll and fiddled it in between his fingers. "And after I made Lord Baelish tell me what was going on, it looks like I have."

"Then you'll know that the crown is on your head because I refused it." Maegara said. _I have nothing to be afraid of. I did nothing wrong, and Daemon knows it._

_So why do I feel like something is amiss?_

"Yes, but it begs the question, doesn't it?" Daemon asked. "Why did father seek to make you queen over me?"

"Because everyone thought you were going mad." Maegara said, but quickly added, "I didn't think so, which was why I refused the crown."

"Is that so?" He asked. "Then why didn't you tell me father asked had asked this of you?"

_Because you're mad and I knew you wouldn't take well to it, _she realized. She took one look into her brother's eyes and knew—she finally knew—that everything they had told her was true, and she blinded herself to this so much that she forced herself not to believe it even if she knew deep down that she did. Maegara knew she had to be careful. "Was there any point in telling you?" She retorted. "I wasn't planning on taking the crown from you anyway."

"You didn't think that father's doubting me to take the crown was something I should know?"

Maegara rolled her eyes in annoyance. "It's isn't if I knew you were going to make a big deal out of nothing."

He handed the scroll to her. "See the seal? This was father's last decree. You know this is more than just…nothing." He said slowly. "As king, I need to take threats to my claim very seriously. You're my sister, but several Targaryen siblings to kings have been known to attempt usurping the Iron Throne."

Maegara felt her heart stop. "It's not usurping if the past king declared it." She said quietly, echoing her mother's words that night before. "And there was no usurping if I didn't vie for the crown in the first place."

"Of course you'd say that. But unfortunately, Maegara," She saw Daemon's expression turn cold, and she had never been more afraid, "to me, this looks a lot like treason."

_Treason, _she thought. _Punishable by death. _"Daemon…" She said, her voice starting to break. "Do you hear yourself speaking? Me, your sister, the girl you've always loved, _treason? _You know deep down I'd never do that. Father offered the crown, and I refused. Lord Baelish told me father died wanting me to take it, and _still _I refused."

"But the threat to _my _reign was still there, and yet you said nothing." He pointed out.

Maegara was at a loss for words. Even if he put her on trial for treason, no one would ever call it that if they knew the real story. No part of what she did was treasonous, so why did he continue to insist that it was when it obviously wasn't? She realized the only possible reason he would insist on it and felt it difficult to breathe. _He wants me dead. He wants me executed for treason to get rid of the threat._

"Daemon…what's wrong with you?" Maegara squeaked.

He gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Marga. I love you, but the law is the law. Traitors, no matter if they are the king's own blood, are executed. At least royal members of the family are given the clean death of a beheading."

She could feel her neck tightening. "I…"

Daemon continued. "But then again, there's a law against touching a royal member's person. You know all about following the law, it's what's kept me from doing what I've wanted. Not anymore." He clapped his hands and the squire opened the door to several Kingsguards entering the chambers. "Because I love you, I think I can bend the rules a bit."

It was all she could do to follow his conversation. "…what?"

"Once upon a time, our father taught an important lesson on bending the rules to see both justice served and our own interests balanced. Unfortunately, he chose to share this lesson with you, not with me, so you'll forgive me if I seem a little new to this." He smiled. "I'm afraid I must oblige with the rule to execute traitors to the crown, but seeing as you are a princess, it would also be against the laws of men to harm you.

"So by the power invested in me, Daemon of the House Targaryen, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, blah blah, all those titles and all, I sentence you, Maegara of the House Targaryen, to be executed by beheading…" Maegara looked at him in terror, but he let his voice trail off to let her hang onto the hope that he had more to say. "…but shall be done by a proxy. A whipping boy for the princess, if you will."

"What?" Maegara did not understand what he meant.

Daemon snapped his fingers. "Lord Commander," he looked at Gerrard Rosby at the front of the line, "Would you lead my sweet sister here to the parapet walk in Traitor's Walk? Give her a good view of today's entertainment."

"Yes, Your Grace." Maegara looked at Rosby, who looked away uneasily from her, avoiding her eye, and looked straight past her. "My lady."

He held out his hand for her to take. Maegara was so confused as to whether or not she was going to be beheaded, and while she knew something was wrong, she refused to show how scared she really was. She ignored his hand and stood up. "I'm a princess," she said coolly, turning to Daemon. If she was going to die, she was going to give the singers a memorable song to sing. _The princess who stood brave before the dragon king, they'll say. At least, they will until Daemon tells them to shut up. _"I know the place without help."

Daemon smiled amusedly. "Then by all means go. Sir Gerrard will stand next to you. I'll be right behind you."

"As you wish." She said indifferently before leaving. Two of the kingsguard walked in front of her and two behind, with Lord Commander Rosby beside her, and as they walked to Traitor's Walk, nothing but the sound of clanking armor could be heard. She wanted to ask them what they were going to do. Daemon's instructions were so vague that it was obvious to her that Daemon had already planned this. But what it was that he planned, she could not guess, and she did not trust herself to ask her brother's dogs what they had planned without sounding nervous.

Maegara began to notice that, as they passed through Maegor's Holdfast, for a keep that was filled with nobles who attended her brother's coronation, the hallways were eerily empty. Apart from the servants passing by to clean up a broken clay pot in one of the hallways leading to the gardens and some to clean the tapestries and fix up a suit of armor, there was nobody there. Maegara could hear Daemon talking to one of the kingsguards behind her, but she dared not look back to ask and kept walking.

As she passed the archway leading to the courtyard of Traitor's Walk, she saw that the high born lords and ladies who were absent in her whole walk to that area were all present, gathering together in the lower parapets on the left and right side of the courtyard. In the middle of the courtyard was a squat, filthy-looking man with a toothy grin who Maegara recognized as one of the gaolers who dwelled in the dungeons. He glanced in her direction before donning a black hood before bowing. She heard a scraping sound, and saw behind him several other men sharpening a large sword only used for executions.

She felt her hands grow cold as she realized what was before her. Before she could react, Sir Rosby nudged her gently away from the center of the courtyard and towards the directions of the stairs leading to the top of the main parapet. Maegara was even more confused, but she went upstairs, so long as she wasn't getting a show below.

Upon entering, the parapet, she saw that her mother and Sansarya were already seated. She could tell that the two of them were trying to say something by the way they looked at her, but whatever it was, it disappeared when Daemon greeted both of them and sat on a chair larger than theirs.

Maegara remained standing, and Daemon smiled. "Well, aren't you going to sit, sister?" He was seated in the middle, with their mother and Sansarya to his left, and he gestured at the remaining empty seat on his right. She avoided looking at Sansarya and pretended to look downwards. Maegara and Sansarya knew that a true highborn lady never fidgets, even in the tensest of occasions. She knew Sansarya never fidgeted, so the fact that Sansarya was casually twirling a ring on her finger was a message she had to understand. It was the ring Daemon had given her on their wedding day as a gift. She wondered if this was a message, or a habit Sansarya developed recently. _No, there's something…_Maegara thought. Sansarya was constantly shifting her eyes and looking at Daemon, so it definitely had to mean something. _She's married to him. She's his queen. She's...his wife, of course. _Maegara knew what she was hinting at. _Where's Jason?_

She turned to look at the lower parapets on either side, looking for any sign of him or his bannermen. He was nowhere to be found, and neither were any of the Westerland Houses.

Slowly, she turned to Daemon. "What have you done to Jason?"

Daemon quietly smiled at her. As if on cue, the doors under the dungeon tower opened, and two gaolers entered side by side as they dragged a body Maegara only knew too well.

Maegara forgot her courtesies in front of the nobles and grasped at the edges of the battlements. "Jason…" she gasped.

She had only seen him less than two hours ago, yet it looked like he was imprisoned for days. There were bruises on his face, and Maegara wondered if there was more she couldn't see, as there were blotches of dried blood all over him. His golden hair was disheveled, matted and mixed with bloodstains. He feebly struggled against his handlers as they dragged him to the middle of the courtyard, throwing his head against the chopping board like some petty common criminal.

The first thing that came into Maegara's mind was: _How dare they touch him that way! _And when she looked at the commotion in the parapets, the other lords and ladies appeared to agree. She knew her husband was not the most liked among the Great Houses, but at that moment, it didn't matter. They knew the rights of every Great Lord, and one of which was that they did not deserve to be treated in the way he was being treated. She could hear their outrage. Even on the left side, the Tyrells, whose relationship with the Lannisters was at best tense, cried out at the injustice. Maegara thought they would be the first to applaud of this, though it appeared they knew or at least noticed more than Maegara thought to know why Daemon would do something like this to Jason.

She turned sharply to face Daemon. "You can't do this."

"I can't?" Daemon scoffed coldly. He stood up. "You forget yourself, sister. I am the king. I can do what I please."

He walked to the edge of the parapet beside her and looked down at the courtyard. Jason began to stir, and he looked puzzled at the nobles looking down on him. He looked forward and saw Daemon, smiling cruelly down at him, but when he locked eyes with Maegara, whose purple eyes looked red as she gaped in shock, he muttered something she could not hear, and the pain in his eyes looked unbearable.

"This is madness, Daemon." Maegara said to him. "What do you expect to do with this?"

He looked coldly at her. "I will make my first act as king something every Targaryen King before me after Daenery's Conquest should have done centuries ago." He looked down at the courtyard. "Get rid of the House that nearly crushed us."

A horn sounded from the courtyard, and a herald stepped forward. "Before the eyes of the court stands Jason of House Lannister, who has been condemned to execution by beheading for the atonement of the following heinous crimes:" He read off a scroll. "High treason—in the act of plotting to usurp King Daemon of House Targaryen…"

"He had nothing to do with that!" Maegara said forcefully, stepping towards Daemon. She grabbed his arm, but quickly stopped when she heard the kingsguards coming to break them apart.

Daemon waved a lazy hand at them, beckoning them to step back. "The sins of the wife are the sins of the husband." He shrugged. "His wife was being plotted to take the throne and he did not know? I doubt that. He would have pushed you to take the crown, I assume."

_But he didn't, _Maegara recalled.

"…Kinslaying—for the conspiracy of plotting with Westerner rebels to murder his father, the late Lord Tharin Lannister, and his brother, Tybalt Lannister…"

"You damn well know he didn't come up with that plan." Maegara said angrily, amidst a crowd of disagreeing nobles shouting. "I did."

"_You _did it in the service to the crown. Remind me to reward you." He replied sarcastically. "_He _murdered his brother and father to become Lord Lannister."

Despite the situation, she found it in her to be brave. "Don't kid yourself, Daemon. I did it because I loved you and didn't want to be a Lannister." She said coldly. "I doubt that notion still stands."

She didn't see it coming until Daemon's hand struck her in the face so hard that she fell down. "I don't know what sorcery your husband used against me, but you'll come to your senses soon." He smiled. "No need to put on a farce anymore, Marga. You no longer have to pretend to have any love for him."

"You still think this is a farce?" Maegara groaned, grasping the side of her face. She winced, feeling the stinging and sticky sensation of blood trickling down her face.

He shrugged. "You could pretend to like Tybalt, how is Jason any different?"

_He's a better lord than Tybalt could have ever been, _Maegara thought. _He's also just the father of my child—no, the father of my _children_, and possibly the only man I can love right now. _

"…And treason against the royal family—for forcing the Princess under duress into marriage."

"Now that, you can't deny." Daemon pointed out.

"A lot of women are forced into marriage by their own families, in case you haven't noticed your own wife." Maegara snapped. "But I've made the best of it instead of choosing to become a tyrant."

He hit her once more.

"Enough!" Their mother shouted.

"Silence, mother. I have the power to do as I please." Daemon shouted. The herald had stopped, and Daemon shouted, "Continue!"

The herald cleared his throat and continued. "For these crimes, our King Daemon of House Targaryen has declared that Jason of House Lannister be executed in the sight of the court. May the gods have mercy on his condemned soul!"

The lords and ladies shared the same disagreement. Jason Lannister deserved a trial, or at least a trial by combat. They did not know if those claims were true or false, but when it came to forcing Maegara Targaryen to marry him against her will, her loud cry at the mention of his execution said everything about the state of their marriage.

"Where's the trial?" One of the lords shouted.

"This isn't fair!" Another one followed, which was then followed by echoes of agreement.

"Silence!" Daemon yelled. The kingsguard stood in attention, reluctantly but oath-bound to follow his orders. He nodded at the gaolers below. Two of them grabbed Jason's arms and tied them to the end of the block while another held the sword with two hands. Though yards away, Maegara could hear Jason shouting as they handled him like a lowborn peasant.

"Daemon, stop this!" Maegara cried. She went near him and lowered her voice. "Think of the consequences. Every lord here will know that our new king is a tyrant. They know you're going to kill Jason because you want me, and your attempt to make this look like an execution based on accusations—that are forced at best—is pathetic. You, the king, killing off a Great House and Warden of the West, all because you want what you can't have. What's to stop them from fearing that they will be next? Don't risk the end of our line for your petty revenge."

"You think I haven't thought about the consequences?" He asked quietly, glancing at her. "I did. And as I have said time and time again, I'd burn the entire Realm just for you."

_Father was right. You can't handle the power of the crown. You don't deserve it. _Maegara thought. _This man is not my brother. _She wanted to say those words, but right now she cared about keeping Jason alive. The hooded gaoler was testing the weight of the mighty sword in his hands. "I'm begging you, Daemon. Don't do this. Think of the Realm. Think of everything our House fought to keep. Think of…think of what _I _want." She croaked, desperately trying not to shout as the blade got closer to Jason. "I…I…I'll do anything!"

Daemon held up his palm. The gaoler dropped the sword, letting it fall to the sand with a thud. "Anything?" He asked tantalizingly.

Maegara was sobbing, trying to gasp for air as she felt sick and weak in her knees. She felt his hand caress her face, and she was forced to look up. Daemon pulled her up to her feet and leaned against her, placing his lips to her ear. "A long time ago, father taught you a lesson. What was that he said? Something about the choices we make and that we have to consider the interests of fuck whatever he said? I don't remember. Maybe I would have if it was _I _whom father taught." He gave her an accusing look, but quickly softened into a smile. "But for you, I know exactly what needs to be done to him. I won't behead your little Lannister lion, if that's what you want."

Before Maegara could say anything, he turned back down to the courtyard. "Take him to the black cells." He shouted at them before turning to the kingsguard. "And take the princess there as well."


	31. The Tyrant in Power

Chapter 31

The stairs to the black cells were just like how Maegara remembered that fateful day more than a year ago. But now, she knew, things were different. She wasn't holding her father's scepter and being expected to know her words and the proper laws and the choices her father gave her, nor was she a young princess with the world at her feet and a sane brother in her bed. She was a grown woman at eighteen with two children of her own and a third on the way, and the man kneeling painfully by the door was no longer a stranger whose life didn't matter, but her husband and the man who was wrongfully accused of the things her brother was planning to kill him for. Unlike before, she was powerless, guarded by the kingsguard so she couldn't leave of do anything she should have done long ago, and now her brother, the man who reminded her of someone she once loved even more than herself, wielded a power no one in the room could stop.

"What are you doing?" Maegara asked warily.

Daemon balanced the scepter in his hand and turned to her, smiled, before turning back to Jason. "You know, it all makes sense now." He was looking at Jason, but it was as if Daemon was talking to himself. "Father never let me do anything remotely similar to what Maegara did. Maybe he saw something in her, maybe he did intend to see her and I sharing the throne together. Gods know I can't do it…" He glared at Jason. "…not as long as you're still here."

He turned back to Maegara. She looked at him suspiciously, having a faint idea what he was going to do. "What are we doing here?" She repeated.

"I'm doing the exact same thing you did. Forgive me if it's not the exact same, you know I wasn't there." Daemon stood up straighter, cleared his throat, and took a deep breath. "You stand before me, Jason of House Lannister, accused of two counts of high treason and for kinslaying and orchestrating the deaths of your brother and father…"

"Marga…" Jason gasped hoarsely, but one of the gaolers yanked at the chains attached to a collar around his neck, making him groan as he fell to the floor. Maegara moved to go down the stairs and help him, but one of the kingsguards blocked her way. Daemon continued.

"The sentence of each one of these crimes is death, and because I cannot kill you thrice, I'm sure the gods will think severing your head off once will suffice." Daemon boomed.

"Your Grace, please…" Jason gasped. "Daemon…you know…you know I—"

"Silence!" Daemon shouted, making his voice echo loudly around the dark and hollow landing at the bottom of the staircase. "However, I recognize that, as the…_beloved_ husband of my princess sister, you are a part of the royal family, and thus the crimes of treason can be slightly bent. And because my sister has pleaded for mercy on your behalf, I shall be willing to forgive these crimes."

Jason stopped struggling in his shackles for a moment. He had to stop and analyze what Daemon just said. For a moment, everyone could see the hope shine in his eyes, an intoxicating burst of opium surging into his blood to cleanse out the dread. He looked at Maegara, hoping to see her reaction, but while the kingsguard and the gaolers looked at Daemon in surprise, he could see that Maegara was looking straight at him, her eyes in so much pain as though Daemon condemned him to die. And then Jason realized that maybe Daemon did.

_He's not going to do that, _Maegara thought, the flicker of hope in Jason's eyes painful to watch, knowing it was going to die in a moment. _He's not going to free you._

It was clear what Daemon was doing. She remembered the first time she went down here with her father and that common thief, how his face lit up when she mentioned a mere month in the black cells instead of the three months her father sentenced him to. She then remembered how it quickly died after what she said next.

And, true to imitation, that was what Daemon did.

"However," he continued, and sure enough, the hope in Jason's eyes died. "While I can forgive your actions, as Lord of Casterly Rock and head of House Lannister, I call upon you to answer the unpunished crimes of your house."

Jason stuttered. "Y-yyour Grace?"

"Centuries have passed since your House has committed crimes against House Targaryen. The murders of Aegon Targaryen, Rhaenys Targaryen, for one. For aiding Robert's Rebellion. For the crime of Jamie Lannister's oath break against Aerys the Second, murdering his king in the eyes of the Warrior. And for assisting Robert Baratheon's attempt to assassinate Daenerys Targaryen, and then nearly destroying the Realm under Lannister rule!"

"Your Grace, those crimes were centuries ago…" Jason squeaked. "Cersei Lannister was beheaded for her crimes—"

"Yes, those crimes were done years before our time, but they have yet to be avenged!" Daemon said grandly. "And for my first act as king, I will see to it as they are. And because you are the Head of House Targaryen…"

"Daemon, no!" Maegara shouted, her voice enhanced by the walls that Daemon stopped. She forgot her courtesies and lunged at him, but two kingsguards blocked her and kept her at a distance from Daemon no matter how she struggled. She didn't care about courtesy or trying to be diplomatic and make to tackle him. She tried scratching at the kingsguards, but their armor made her attempts sorely in vain. "Don't! You're making a mistake! You can't! DON'T!"

Daemon continued, raising his voice above Maegara's protests. "I, Daemon of House Targaryen, hearby sentence you to atone for the sins of your house. You are sentenced to…" he turned to Maegara. "What was it again? Thirty days behind that door?" he said calmly, as though he couldn't hear her screaming at him, before he turned back. "Thirty days to wander the deepest level of the dungeons. That is, assuming you find your way out after."

"JASON!" Maegara screamed. They were looking at each other, both scared for one another, both caring only for what will become of the other. "JASON, I'M GETTING YOU OUT OF THERE. DAEMON, YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO HIM!"

Daemon scoffed. "Right. Anyway, as I was saying, by thirty days…well…pray to the gods that someone remembers to look for you after thirty days. Put him in."

The gaolers yanked Jason up, making him yelp in pain. Maegara screamed louder, her shrieking voice sounding hollow and more frantic as it echoed in the stairwell. The gaolers opened the door, letting in a dank, musty smell everyone could smell. The scent caught one of the kingsguards restraining her off-guard, and Maegara found the opportunity to push against them and run to Jason. She wrapped her arms around him, inhaling the scent of him mixed with blood. One of the gaolers who looked simple-minded raised an arm to shove her away from him, but Ser Rosby was quick to remind him that she was a princess and couldn't be touched.

"Jason, listen to me," she whispered quickly in his ear. She knew a bit about the deepest level of the dungeons, how it was a death trap to anyone who went there without knowing where they were going, and how it was also a key to the Red Keep's secret tunnels and entrances to those who knew. She didn't know where they'd leave Jason, so she couldn't tell him where to go. "Wherever they place you, just stay there. Don't try to wander. I'll get you out of there, I promise. I'll find a way."

"You can't." He said tearfully. She could feel him shaking in fear. "Maegara, just go. Find a way back to the Rock. Take the twins and run. It's not safe for you here anymore. You've seen how the lords reacted. The Westerland lords are calling the banners. But you need to get out the Kingdom with the twins before they—"

"I'm not leaving you here!" She said fiercely. "But you can't try to move in there, okay? O—"

She felt a pair of hands yank her away from him, and heard Ser Rosby's voice. "Come now, princess." He said softly. "Don't make it any worse."

"Ser Gerrard, take her to her apartment and make sure she stays there until she comes to her senses." Daemon said. "Gods know she'll be back to her proper self when this is over."

"Jason," she called, "promise me, okay?"

But he shook his head sadly. "Go, Marga." He said dejectedly. "Goodbye."

She found it hard to breathe as he struggled against Ser Gerrard and another kingsguard pulling her up the stairwell. She looked at the side, where Daemon stepped into to let her pass, and she noticed the smug, triumphant smile on his face. A wild burst of fury consumed her and she screamed. "You fucking tyrant!" She screamed. "Father was right! Anything was better than putting you on that throne!"

"Take her to her room!" Daemon screamed back. "Thank the gods I love you or you'd be joining him for your words against the king! And keep her locked and guarded there until she gets to her senses and remembers that she is a Targaryen, not some treacherous, traitorous Lannister, and remembers that she serves me, her _KING!"_


	32. Last Hope

Chapter 32

No matter how much she sought to find a way, it was no use: Maegara was trapped in her own room. Her room was too high to be safe to scale down. She had no delusions of her strength and would certainly fall trying to climb the sides to the nearest window. Though it was written in their faces that they did not agree with her brother's cruel antics that were starting rumors of a possible uprising against the first tyrant since the Mad King, the kingsguard were oath-bound to serve the heir to the Iron Throne, and guarded her door like the obedient hounds they were.

"I should have accepted the crown while father was still alive…" She said to herself weakly. Her throat was straining each time she tried to breathe, as she had strained herself screaming the entire time the kingsguard dragged her back to her cell. She forced herself to calm down and clear her head, but easing herself only made her sick. Whether it was because of the sight of Jason being forced into the dungeon or the fact that she was months pregnant with Jason's child, she was not sure, but as the sun began to set, the sight from her balcony of hordes of lords and their retainers were rushing out of the gates of King's Landing were not helping her get better.

Maegara had played so many games in her life, and rarely, she had lost. She lost when she thought her father would allow her to marry Daemon. She lost when she took a chance on Jason to help her get rid of his family and then he forced her to marry him—though at that moment, she realized that, like Daenerys, she no longer saw her marriage as a bad thing. And now she was losing, but much worse: with Daemon on the throne, there was no telling how far he would destroy the Seven Kingdoms for her.

_He sung that song a lot when we were little, _she mused bitterly. _He'd promise to burn down the whole Realm if father kept us apart. But now we're in charge, and it's different. He can't burn one city just for me._

She knew there'd be no point in trying to escape. Exhausted, she jumped to her bed, hoping she could sleep the sickness off. She also prayed to the gods that, as Targaryens were known to have in times of crisis, she'd have a dream that would hint at what she needed to do.

Maegara felt a soft bump on the side where she fell on the bed. She felt around the sheets and found nothing. She felt at her dress and remembered the small hidden pocket under her skirts and took whatever she left in it. She was holding her father's last decree, and she barely remembered placing the scroll into her pocket whilst walking nervously to Traitor's Walk.

She remembered Lord Baelish's words, how the crown would have been hers had she wanted it, how she wouldn't be usurping her brother for the crown because she had to want the crown before she took it, and she'd only want it for the right reasons. She remembered how naïve she was, how she saw the signs but refused to believe the worst about her brother. Had she fought Jason and stayed with him, had the pressure not drove him mad, things would be different. But she knew they couldn't, not anymore.

_This is useless now, _she looked at the scroll, wedging a thumb under the lower half of the seal. _Daemon will never let go of that crown._

She broke the seal and rolled the parchment opened. The first thing she noticed was a smaller envelope wrapped inside the seal fall on her as she rolled the parchment opened. She ignored it first and read the scroll. True enough, in her father's words and hand, King Rhaelon, along with the unanimous acceptance and agreement of the Small Council, has seen Daemon unfit to rule and had made her the heir to the Iron Throne. Beneath those words were the conditions set for Jason and Thaddeus, along with stricter revisions that Jason was never to usurp her reign.

_I could have been queen today. _She groaned. _I could have saved this house had I not been too blind to see that nearly every good part of Daemon is gone._

She tiredly reached for the other smaller envelope that landed on her bodice. She took the paper out of the envelope, which was folded to nearly an eight of its actual size. The handwriting was still her father's, though this looked messier than the last one, as if it were rushed. There were splotches on ink in several places. Some words were crossed out and hastily rewritten for looking to garbled to read. On top of the paper, her name was written crudely, though amidst all the ink and flaws, she could still recognize her father's hand. She read the letter.

_My dearest Maegara,_

_Ever since you were a young girl, you had little difficulty understanding what so little people outside (or inside) or House ever could when it came to the crown, a lesson I hope you still remember from a year ago: that ruling, being king or queen, was never a privilege. It is our responsibility, our god-given task, not a gift, but a curse rather, a curse given to us for the reason that we were born into our own House. We must never think of our own interests, and before we do, we must think of everyone else—poor, rich, low or highborn, every last one soul whose lives depend on the choices you make._

_It was unfortunate that I cannot say the same about your brother. True, there has always been potential in him, and had he married you and you ruling alongside him, things would have been different—better even, I think. But we are cursed with never getting what we truly want, and I hope you will forgive me for choosing the Realm's safety over our pure bloodlines and the love my children had for each other. I know that the centuries of marrying brother and sister spent to dilute the blood of the Arryns and Martels and Starks that wormed their way into our family were put to waste when I forced you to name your and Daemon's children Lannisters and then forced the two of you into two completely different lives from what both of you expected, but I know that if there's one person who'll understand what I did for the Realm, it would be you. Though in these last few weeks, I see the way Jason Lannister looks at you, and I know you will be well cared for. _

_But I'm afraid potential is no longer enough to be king. The next ruler of the Realm must be someone who understands that the world is not a perfect place, nor can they ever make it a perfect place or however they always want things to be, yet understands that a ruler has to make do with the circumstances and build it from there. I will be honest: one reign alone cannot fix all the problems of the world, and I doubt your or any other one ruler's reign can do significant change without rocking the boat, but I believe that you have the ability to start a path, the mother of a line of kings and queens that can rule the right way. Daemon will want to change the Realm to make it easier for him; you will change the Realm to make life easier for the people, and that is what the Realm needs if we are to keep it in peace. _

_You are far from perfect—I promise you that as queen, you may find yourself lacking in some aspects. The people will be initially cool to a queen married to a Lannister, the memory of what happened to the Realm with a Lannister queen whispering in the king's ear still fresh in their minds. You lack the strength of a warrior, and should the need of battle come, Jason and perhaps your brother will have to lead the attack whilst you watch from the Keep. A queen once ruled the Realm, but I doubt the lords will willingly welcome one. But I know that, as my own daughter, you can brave through these challenges and do what is right._

_If you are reading this, then it means you have chosen to become queen and take responsibility for the sake of the Realm. Rest assured that you have the Small Council's full support, and your mother and Lord Baelish will handle the arrangements, as well as your brother. He will like it not, but he must learn to accept this, and so must you. I know you love your brother, but for the sake of the Realm, you must not mix love with duty and think of this as your duty to your people: to put love aside. _

_There is more to this letter, now that I have written for a long time and Maester Robert has finally left me to write on my own. Another reason why I could not let Daemon take the crown due to his madness is this: there is more to our House than meets the eye._

_When Aegon Targaryen gave up his life and Daenerys Stormborn and Jon Targaryen took back the Iron Throne, people watched as the usurpers fought to the last breath, trying to keep the crown they had stolen. It cost lives, but among the lives of the people were three other lives—the dragons. People witnessed as Rhaegal and Viserion died in the pit traps laden with wildfire, and how Drogon succumbed to his wounds after using his last breath to burn our House's enemies._

_That was not the whole story._

_Our power is not yet gone. Jon Targaryen knew this, and he also knew it was best for our house to keep it a secret until we truly needed it. Our family proved our power and was in control, there was no need to let them know we were still more powerful than they thought. _

_It is our family's best kept secret, hidden in the deepest pits of the castle, with the help of Varys' Master of Whispers protégés._

_Daemon cannot know, nor must he ever get his hands on it. I fear that, in the wrong hands, this could destroy the Realm. _

_But I believe that you, will know what to do with absolute power. Let your fire continue to burn. Fire and blood, Maegara. Do not forget. _

_And be careful of your brother._

_Your Father._


	33. Perils of the Dungeon

Chapter 33

Inside the envelope was another piece of paper, a map with directions to where she needed to go. It said that the place was at the dungeons, not far from where her room was in the wing, but Maegara knew she had to get out first. _But how? _

Daemon would surely never let her out of anyone's sight, and anyone would be someone who would report back to him if he ever went out of line. She felt like a tiger caged in a tiny cell, and though she was tired and in pain, she jumped out of bed and began pacing her chamber, thinking of how she would escape. She knew what she had to do, and if she was fast enough, she could still save Jason.

_But how? _She paced. A single moment of doing nothing drove her wild. _How? HOW?!_

She turned once more and faced the other end of her chambers. She picked up the letter and ran through it once more. Her family was more powerful than she imagined. It was a secret worth keeping in the family. Well, inside the family, Serys, and every other Master of Whispers who had learned their trade from the original spider, a eunuch Varys.

She had to get to Serys. Maegara knew the Master of Whispers' chambers was not far from hers, and was in the same wing of Maegor's Holdfast. _But how do I get out of here? _She looked at the wall in front of her and slowly came to her senses.

_Serys. Of course._

Maegara remembered the night a month ago. He had just appeared at the foot of her bed. The guards posted outside her door at that time looked surprised when Serys stepped out of the room with her.

She looked around the chamber. Maegara was taught that her namesake, Maegor the Cruel, was just as smart as he was cruel, and built a network of secret tunnels and passages, most of them leading to the bottom of the Keep and to different exits across King's Landing. This chamber had always been for royalty, so she figured it was built with a secret passage in case she was trapped in her apartment, which, ironically, she was. Serys knew of the exit. She had to find out where it was.

She faintly remembered the sound of rumbling and looked at the bare wall at the far end of the room. It never crossed her mind that, in the eighteen years she had this room, that wall was any more than it really seemed. She walked to it and tried to press it, but it wouldn't budge. She looked at the lines the stones were. They all looked commonplace until she noticed that a pattern formed where there was no dust in the cracks, and she realized it was a door of some kind. Still, she couldn't move it, no matter how she tried.

_It's not impossible. This would have been an escape route for some royal member during an attack. Someone would have been able to get out undetected. _She looked at the door out of her bedchamber. _If I were under attack, all I'd have to do is run in here and escape. Maybe I'd use a key. But where would it be?_

Her room had always been kept tidy, and apart from her used bed, the room looked elegant and spotless. Maegara sighed. _Keep it quiet, Marga. The guards shouldn't hear._

She turned over her room like a storm had passed through it. She moved anything unimposing in her room, furniture that could have been a key to the door this entire time. She made sure anything metal or anything that would make noise wouldn't make a sound. She was getting frantic, but she also knew she shouldn't catch any attention. At least, not yet.

Most of her room was already overturned, yet there was still no sign of an entrance. _It's not outside this room, _she deduced. _If I were escaping, the key to opening this door wouldn't be far from here. Think like Maegor, like the visionary of a castle made of a second layer of tunnels…where? WHERE?_

As though Maegor's had come back to help her, a breeze entered her room, making the light of the torch flicker. Maegara looked at the source. _Of course…_

She took the torch off of its handle when she felt a small groove inside the handle on the wall, and she pressed at it. She felt something move inside. The hot metal handle would have singed a normal man, but it was almost warm for her. The source of heat made her feel slightly better, like an assurance from the Targaryens past that she was on the right path.

And sure enough, there was a faint click and the rumble as the door on the wall opened slightly. Wasting no time to be in awe of the secret entrance, Maegara took the torch and ran in. Behind the door was a particularly narrow staircase steeply descending into the darkness. The unpolished, rough walls would have scratched the skin on her elbows had she not been wearing sleeves on her dress. The stairs seemed to be going downwards for a long time until finally it ended with a three-foot drop onto a long hallway that stretched on either end.

Maegara could see why people said it was better to be in the dark when exploring the lowest dungeon level. In front of her, there was a small chamber on the side of the hallway. In it was a contraption of metal bars and wires so complex that she couldn't imagine how a human body was meant to fit in it. The only indication that it was meant for human torture was the human skull that fit snugly on one end in a curved groove.

She knew she was supposed to be scared of what lay awaiting in the dungeons, but as she stepped closer to the torture chamber, the light from her torch shone on it and, while she didn't know how or why, she could slowly begin to understand how the device worked. She could tell which of the wires were meant to hold down the captive and which were meant to bend the body to excruciating shapes. Maegara could tell it was the perfect punishment for deserters and traitors, back in the days of Maegor the Cruel. It was as if, right before her, the dungeon was coming to life. She could almost hear how the screams of the captive would sound, and how bloodied the place would look like if it were used. And in her little dark circle of light, the dungeons didn't seem that cold and deathly.

And then she remembered that Jason was down here as well.

"Jason?!" Maegara yelled into one end of the hallway. Her instincts were telling her to go right, and she did so, taking note of where the stairs to her room were hidden in plain sight.

The map was of no use to her. It only said which wing the path would be, but it did not start from any particular entrance or exit to the dungeons, and started in the middle of a relatively large, circular room. Maegara remembered the large room in her dream. She also remembered how she nearly died in that dream. But she was looking for Jason and the one power to restore her family's House once more, and she knew she couldn't afford to be scared.

"Jason!" Maegara shouted. The hallway seemed to stretch on and on, and seemed to be slowly descending.

As she walked on, she discovered many other torture chambers. The hallway resembled any street in King's Landing, a long stretch with shops and stalls on either side. But apart from that and the occasional rat, there was nothing else. Instead of the occasional litter on the ground, it was the remains of a discarded body part. Instead of shops and stalls, there were torture chambers lined on either side. Chambers lined with iron maidens were among the most common sights. Rooms with chairs with small bottoms and a vice-like mechanism where the neck would be when someone sat on it were plenty as well. She recognized the ancient Brazen Bull torture device that used to be common in Volantis. One room was empty, with what looked like a mark on the floor showing that there used to be something attached to the ground, but it still had a strong, foul smell that made Flea Bottom smell like the Reach in springtime.

The corridor stopped at a cross-roads, and Maegara quickly chose to go right, and the amount of torture chambers didn't seem to stop. She discovered a small tunnel that seemed to lead to a brighter area, but she had a feeling that it was meant to lure someone with a promise of an exit, because a foul stench of death came from inside it. She saw a wheel-like device with most of the wood corroded, and in another room a large, rusted wedge with two shackles tossed to one side of the room. She had a feeling how these contraptions worked, and the mere thought of her knowing what to do with some scared her. There was even one where it was impossible for a grown human to fit in, and the idea came to her head scared her so much that she had to touch her stomach and hope that her unborn child wasn't seeing what she was imagining.

Towards the end of the fifth hallway she wandered to, her throat was getting dry from calling out Jason's name that she couldn't even gag over the stench of the half-decomposed corpse in front of her. She encountered booby traps along the hallway, ranging from simple ones that those with torches could simply go around it, and tricky ones that made her choose to take another hallway. She recognized the thief she had sentenced to wander here, and from the way the spike impaled his face she could tell how he had triggered it. She still had no sign of the room in the map, and she began to feel scared that she would eventually end up lost in this place, or worse like a fate similar to the thief.

"Ja…Jason!" Maegara called out, getting very weary. Her dress was getting heavy, and the hot and humid air made her sweat constantly.

And then she heard it. The sound coming from the descending darkness of a hallway that gave her hope. "Marga!" Jason called out.

That was immediately followed by the sound that broke her: the sound of soft rumbling in the walls, immediately followed by the sound of metal clashing with metal, and then a gut-wrenching choke. Maegara forgot her weariness and ran. She ran, and then she continued to run, until she saw the sight that, for all she knew, could have made her heart stop at that moment.

Jason did not have a torch with him. She could tell that he was beaten before he was abandoned because of the blackened bruises around his face that wasn't there before, but most of it was covered by the blood pouring out of his nose and at the corner of his mouth as he coughed pathetically. In several places in his body, he was pierced with ancient-looking arrows that were still sharp enough to puncture flesh. One hit close to his heart, another in his gut. She saw him just in time as he fell to the ground, a few steps away from a seemingly-harmless bump on the ground.

"Oh gods—Jason." Maegara cried. She kneeled down towards him, sobbing as she pulled his body close to hers. His blood stained her light-colored dress, but she ignored this as she placed his head on her lap. "I'm too late…I'm so sorry, Jason…"

"Marga…" He looked up and feebly caressed his hand on her face. "Marga…"

"I'm here, Jason." She said. "I'm going to get you out of here."

He coughed out blood, still courteous enough to cover his mouth. He shook his head but sighed as though he was content. "You and I know that's not possible, my love." He placed his other hand on the arrow resting on his chest.

"You don't deserve to die like this…" Maegara cried.

"Marga…I don't have that much time." Jason said weakly. "Please…take care of the children. You've seen how the Lords reacted to…to…there'll be war. There'll be…be bloodshed. It's…it's too late…for you. Get out of King's Landing...while you c-can. Take the twins…get to…Free Cities…hide…"

She wanted to tell him that she didn't have to hide. She was done hiding. She was going to fight her brother if that was what it took to save the Seven Kingdoms. "Jason…"

"Promise me…you'll take care…of the children…" he wheezed, placing his hand on her flat stomach.

Tears ran down her face as she tried to speak clearly. "I will…" She sniffed. Maegara placed a hand on his. "I love you."

"I love you, Maegara." He coughed. "Please…stay…until…"

"I'll be here for you." She promised, grasping his hand. He gripped her hand and smiled weakly. "I should have taken the crown when I had the chance."

"S'not your fault." He said quietly. "You love your brother…saw the best in him…can't ever buh-blame you…for-it..."

"I wish we had more time."

"We all do." He smiled wistfully. "But you…being with you…in these past few weeks…made all the difference…"

He winced as a spurt of blood popped from his wound in his heart, and moments later, his eyes stopped looking painfully into hers and looked up blankly into the ceiling.

Maegara couldn't remember how long she stayed there, nor how long she cried, embracing Jason's body before realizing she needed to move forward. She looked forward down the hallway and saw that the walls of the hallway stopped and seemed to grow wider.

Maegara looked at Jason's body, knowing that she would eventually have to let go. She had her children and Seven Kingdoms to think of, and while the idea of staying with Jason's body and waiting for the Stranger to come and offer to bring him back was one she wouldn't hesitate to consider, she knew he wouldn't want her to do something like that. She remembered the story of Daenerys Targaryen, who gave up the barbaric Dothraki lord she loved and continued on to become the most powerful queen in the world. _I'll come back for the body if I ever make it, _she promised Jason's body, gently pushing him off her lap before weakly standing up.

Maegara took one last look at Jason's body before she walked onward. The hallway stopped going lower and expanded into a circular room. She noticed three arcs at the end, and she knew she had reached it. She looked at the map, quickly finding the room similar to the one she was in. The rightmost arc led to a room with a large, red 'X' marked on it. The other two rooms seemed small—only an eighth of the right room's size. Careful to make sure she wasn't going to fall into anything like in her dream, she made her way slowly to the right arc.

She was tired and in despair over Jason's death, and by the time she reached the doorway a bit more into the arc, she wondered if she could even find her way back to the surface. But as she touched the door's handle, she felt a warm sensation—an almost calming feeling. At that moment, Maegara felt somewhat better that she couldn't help but smile and tell herself that everything was going to be okay. Wasting no time, she opened the creaky door.

As she opened it, a hot burst of air hit her. And then she heard the loud roar, and then she smiled.


End file.
